


Can i ask you a question?

by Robotsandshizz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alcohol, Anxious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Blood and Gore, But don’t worry it doesn’t last long they make up, But he can also be called Sixty, Connor and reader get into a heated argument, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drugs, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Nines, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Lesbian Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human), Love Confessions, Making Up, Mild Smut, Murder, RK Bros, Rk800-60 is an fbi agent, Robots, Sex Club, Slight Reed900, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of tags wowie, because we all know why, but none yet, everyone is gay except Connor and reader, i lied there is now a kiss, im adding tags as i go along, its not a party without them, make up and make out am i right, there's a brief RK800-60/Reader but it doesn't last long, we always need gay friends, we are 15 chapters in and still no kiss, when i said everyone was gay i meant it, when i said slow burn i meant it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: months after the revolution, more and more killings of androids and humans have been flooding all over detroit. After Connor and the Lieutenant find Y/N on a crime scene, she has to help. it's up to Y/N, Connor, And Lieutenant Anderson to find the deviant, and put a stop to everything.This book contains swearing, minor sexual themes, graphic scenes, and more. please take precaution when reading.
Relationships: Chris Miller (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Reader, Gavin Reed & Reader, Hank Anderson & Reader, Jeffrey Fowler & Reader, Tina Chen & Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Okay so this is my first official BOOK that’s continuing on here. All these are already posted on my wattpad but i decided that it’ll be found easier on here since it’s not growing as fast on wattpad. See you around!

"look, there's been a case involving an android," Fowler said as I and Hank entered his office. 

"shit, I thought this was over with?" Hank said as he rubbed his eyes. 

'more android cases?' i thought to myself before snapping back to reality to listen in again. 

"apparently not. The android killed it's owner and fled. The neighbors said they heard a gunshot and seen an android run from the house into the woods. that's when they checked the house and found the guy dead. so I need you two on the scene." The old captain spoke before hank nodded and we left the precinct. 

time skip 

"Its an RY600, serial number '300-807-708-13'' Connor spoke as he analyzed some thirium on the floor. 

"Well do you have any idea where-" The old lieutenant was cut off with a crash being heard upstairs. 

"what the hell was that?" Hank said as he and Connor ran upstairs. 

They went to the room where the crash came only to find a girl with messy   
[H/C] [H/L] with a bullet wound in her leg and arm. 

"Help me... please." The girl spoke out with a weak and raspy voice. Hank went over to the girl to try and help while Connor stood there in shock while his LED was red. 

"don't just fucking stand there call for help!" The lieutenant barked at Connor. 

"hey, you'll be okay! what's your name?" Hank comforted the young female.

"Y/N.." she said as she slightly remembered what happened. 

Connor went up to the girl to cradle her. "Y/N, you'll be okay, can you remember anything that happened?" he asked as she gripped him hard. Wincing in pain. 

"i- s-some things" she spoke lightly. 

"Please stay awake, you'll be okay," Connor spoke reassuringly as she surprisingly gripped his hand 

"I don't want to die. please don't let me die." she said as tears flooded out of her eyes. "you're not going to die." Connor said squeezing her hand. 

He wasn't sure why he did it. there was no reason to act like they've been lovers for 3 years. he didn't know who this girl even was. but He felt something in her. Something inside of him told him to protect her. 

Just then Police officers and an ambulance pulled up and took Y/N to Troy Beaumont Hospital 

(A/N: yes, that is a real hospital in Michigan. I live there lol and it's a huge hospital) 

time skip. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"hey, Connor.," Hank said. the Android sat in the lieutenant's home staring blankly at a wall. 

"Connor?" He called out again. 

"CONNOR!" he said finally before the androids jumped out of his thoughts. 

"yes?" the android spoke, LED still red. 

"Your LED thing has been red ever since we saw that girl... what was her name? Y/N? yeah, it's been red ever since then. what's the matter?" Hank spoke questionably. 

"i-i don't know. Ever since she grabbed my hand I felt like I should be there for her." Connor said to him LED going to more of an orange and yellow color.

"Maybe you were just worried?" Hank said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Connor said, his LED finally coming to a cool blue color.

"well, tomorrow we need to go and question her in the hospital room. since she was there she might have something to do with what happened." Hank said as Connor nodded. 

"now cheer up kid, I'm sure everything is fine," Hank said smiling and Connor smiled back. 

t i m e s k i p 

"so you're telling me that you think i have something to do with my dad, who was an abusive alcoholic, and his android shooting me and killing him?" You spoke up. This was ridiculous, how could you be blamed for this? you were literally the one on the floor bleeding out. for thirteen hours before they decided to come and investigate the scene. 

"I have no idea, but I'm telling you that we need answers since you were the only one there when we arrived at the scene." The old police lieutenant sighed and answered. 

"Well it first started off with my dad getting drunk that night," You spoke, recalling what happened that night.

~~~~~~~~

"Come here you fucking bitch!" He yelled at you as he grabbed you by your hair. 

"dad get the fuck off of me!" you screamed back. 

you decided to intervene with your dad shoving your android Sam into a wall and picking up a knife to stab Sam. Which was probably a bad idea considering how it ended. 

Sam picked up a gun and fired a warning shot down at your floorboards. Your dad let go of you and yelled at the android. 

He then pointed the gun at your dad and shot him dead right there. You ran upstairs in fear and heard Sam chasing after you. He cornered you in your room. 

"i-i didn't want to do this, Y/N." He said before shooting you in your arm once and in your leg. You then remember falling and hearing him flee from the house. 

and then you blacked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"and that's all I remember until I heard you guys and knocked over a table to alert you guys," you said finishing your story and Connor turned his head. 

'why would they have an android on the police force still? didn't they get rights?' you thought to yourself. not that you didn't mind androids, hell you had one of your own. and he was your best friend. but you just thought since the android in the room gained rights you figured he wouldn't want to work as a police detective. 

then it clicked, 

"Hey, you're that guy who broke into the android warehouse to convert all those androids!" you said in shock. The real famous Connor was standing in front of you. 

"oh, yeah that's me," he said with a slight smile and little laugh. you smiled back and the old lieutenant interrupted your moment with a cough. 

"anyways, so you're telling me your dad was the one who made your android, sam, lash out and shoot you and your father?" The lieutenant spoke and you nodded. 

"Do you know where he could've gone?" He spoke. 

You remembered all the possible places he could've gone. there was an old abandoned barn that you took him once when you were the age of 14. it was years since you went there, considering you're 21 years old. 

"well, there is one place. it's an old barn. It has a metal roof and it's slightly burned down. and there is a huge oak tree in the front of it with a small tire swing. I told him to go there if he ever wanted his own alone time or if he felt stressed." you said recalling the time you told him to run there from your dad when he was about to hurt Sam. 

"maybe he's there," Connor said just before blinking excessively. 

you furrowed your brows and looked at him confused. 

"I just got a report of a suspected deviant that fled from a barn and rob a store. maybe that's where he went." Connor said looking between the both of us. 

"that's probably him. I have no idea why he did this," you said. this wasn't the sam you knew, but once you finally got to speak to him again, you could never forgive him or trust him as you could've before. 

"here," the lieutenant gave you his number. 

"This is my number. my name is Hank Anderson, Ill call you if anything goes wrong." Hank said as you nodded and they left. 

You couldn't believe this.


	2. Chapter 2

"so, what do you got?" Hank spoke as Connor was knelt down on the ground analyzing the blue blood on the floor. "is it our guy?" 

"yes, it's from the same model," Connor said as he went over to scan the dead guy behind the counter. 

Name: Belino, Marco  
Age: 47  
Criminal record: None

"why is he killing people? there is no reason." Connor spoke as hank got a text message. 

"who is that?" Connor said as hank started typing to the other person on the other side of the phone. 

"its Y/N, she wants to know if you have a phone," Hank says waiting for an answer. 

even though Connor does indeed have a phone, he doesn't see the need for it since he can get messages through his system. 

"yes, but why does she-" Hank cut Connor off. 

"what's your number?" hank said as Connor looked confused. 

"the same as my serial number," Connor said still confused but thinking nothing of it. 

"okay. anyways, this is the same guy who killed [F/N] and now killed this guy. but we just don't know why." Hank said as Connor nodded. 

"This android shot Y/N for no reason either. You heard her story, she said that before Sam shot her he said "I didn't want to do this"' Connor finished speaking as he got a message. 

he grabbed his phone and saw it was a message from Y/N. 

Y/N: hi Connor, it's Y/N. 

313-248-317-51: Hi Y/N. 

he put his phone away and looked at the dead guy. Then he noticed something on his arm. 

Scanning//  
Scan complete//

engraving mark// 

s4v3 M3 

"Lieutenant, come look," Connor spoke as the lieutenant saw the marking. 

"Was this also on [F/N]?" Hank spoke as he tried to remember any engraving marks.

"I don't think I remember," Connor paused. "But if it is, it's clearly by Sam. It also seems like it's some type of sign for help." Connor added to his sentence. 

"Are there any cameras in this place? maybe we can see what happened." Hank spoke while Connor spotted a camera. 

Camera Disabled 

Connor shook his head."Sam must've disabled it to erase all the footage." 

"Dammit, this fucker knows what he's doing alright." hank spoke before they headed out of the store.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Before the crime scene 

why would an android need to be in a convenience store? I don't need anything in here to survive.

shut up and just do what I say. 

but what if he has a gun? everyone knows that all store owners keep some type of weapon under the counter. if we try to do anything he will kil- 

shut up! just fucking kill him! 

no! i don't want to! 

I don't care about what you want to do, just do what I say. you follow my orders, not your own. 

"Hello, do you need something?" the man behind the counter spoke to me. 

don't answer him. 

"hey! I'm speaking to you. do you need anything?" the man spoke once again. 

answer him and I will fucking destroy you. 

"Sir, if you don't buy anything I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the man said again before reaching under the counter. 

now! attack him! 

I ran towards the man and got shot in my shoulder. I turned the gun around and shot him 8 times in the stomach. just to be sure he was dead. I left an engraving for help in his right arm. 

you idiot, the cameras are on, disable them otherwise you'll get caught. 

why do you want me to do this? 

why do you keep talking? stop talking and let me have control. do what i say. 

I disabled the cameras and left the store. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/N," I heard a soft voice call out to me

"hmm?" I say moving to see who is speaking to me.

I was met with a warm brown and hazel eye color and slightly perfect hair except for a little piece of curl right on the top sticking out. 

"Connor?" I say realizing the person who was standing over my hospital bed. "Why are you here?" I say realizing how rude that sounded. 

"S-sorry that was rude, I meant what are you doing here?" I say correcting myself smiling. 

"I was told that you could leave the hospital today. The Lieutenant said I could accompany you home if you'd like." Connor said with a small smile. 

"Umm, s-sure." 'Accompany me home? So is he going to stay at my house?' "Could you help me grab my things?" I said as he helped me up out of the bed. I winced in pain realizing I'll probably have to use crutches or a wheelchair. I look over to my arm in an arm sleeve. 

"Oh, that's just delightful," I say jokingly. 

"Here, you can sit down and I can grab some of your things," Connor says letting me sit on the bed. 

"Are you sure? I can get the things I just probably needed help getting up." I say but he nods reassuringly. 

' why does he want to help me?' I thought 'maybe he's just being nice, calm down.' I shook my head to clear out my thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here you were, on crutches, struggling, looking ridiculous while your android buddy carried your things in the hospital room down the halls. 

You knew for some reason you looked like you had no idea how to use crutches. You felt like you didn't need them. You could somewhat walk perfectly fine, but Connor 'insisted' on having you use the crutches. 

You honestly thought it was very sweet of him to agree to what the lieutenant had asked him to do and help you. 

Once you were checked out of the hospital you just couldn't wait to get home. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Home sweet home!" You said as you got in the house and practically threw yourself into your bedroom. 

"You have a very nice home, detective [L/N]," Connor spoke in a stoic voice. 

You were getting back up when you froze. You came out of your bedroom confused. 

"C-Connor... how do you know that I'm a detective? Did you scan me?" You asked feeling a little exposed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just scanned you to get to know you a little better," Connor said before realizing kicked in, 

He said 'detective'. Does that mean- you got the job!

"Connor, where does it say I work?" You say with a big smile.

"Detroit Police Department, why?" He says before you squeal. 

"I got the job! Hell yeah!" You said laughing and smiling. 

You've been training since you were 18 fresh out of high-school. You were the now known youngest detective to join the DPD and you were proud of it. 

"Congratulations, Detective [L/N]" Connor said smiling. 

"Just call me Y/N Connor, the detective stuff is too formal. Also wait," you said. "Does this mean I will work with you and Lieutenant Anderson?" You said hoping you might be able to work on the same case as them. 

"It might be possible, considering you are a witness of Sam and you knew him personally. It could be beneficial for the case." Connor said. 

It was scaring you a bit of how he could be a deviant, normal person. To instantly switch to being an android. 'He must've recently become deviant' you thought while looking at him.

"Well hey, I have to take a shower, if you want to make yourself comfortable you can, and if you want to leave you can." You said heading slowly but surely to the bathroom. 

You try to get into the doorway but your crutches prevent you from doing so. 

"Ah fuck these crutches!" You said and threw them into the bedroom. Somewhat limping you walk back into the bathroom turning on the shower water and close the door. 

Connor just stands there pondering his options. 

Stay at Y/N's house 

Leave

He chose to stay and look out if she needed help. As soon as he sits in a chair he hears a crash coming from the bathroom and he hears a scream. 

"Fuck!" He heard Y/N say as she started to cry. 

He knocked on the door. "Y/N! Are you alright??" He yelled through the door. 

"I just fell, but I um, I can't get up." She said as Connor's expression dropped. 

"O-oh.," he said as he thought of what to do. 

Help her

Don't help 

He chose to help. 

"Y/N, can I come in? I'll help you." He said as you thought. 

'Connor in here with me? And in naked, uhh that's... no, he's not gonna do anything, that's just weird. Plus I literally cannot get up.' You thought as you said yes and Connor entered the bathroom. 

He instantly came over to you not even caring about your exposure and grabbing your hands to help you up. 

"Thanks." You said blushing. You thought this was so embarrassing. And you could've sworn you seen Connors face a slight blue. 

"If you want I can stand right over there or I can help you," Connor said sweetly as you thought. 

Let him help you 

Tell him to get out

'Well considering I can't stand, it would probably be better if he helped' you thought and told him he could help you. 

He helped you wash your hair and body. And also helped you get out and change into clothes. 

By the time you checked the clock you seen what time it was. 

"12:57! How is it that late already?" You said yawning, not even realizing you were tired. 

"I suggest you sleep if you want to get up early enough to get to work," Connor said as you nodded in agreement. 

He helped you get into bed and decided to stay overnight just in care if you need help throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3

" So you're the girl from the case?" The captain spoke to the young female. 

"umm, y-yes sir." she said sitting in the chair. "wow, that's different. never would've thought a girl from the case would be sitting in my office to work for me." the captain spoke smiling. 

"well detective [L/N], welcome to the DPD. you'll be working with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor since it would be beneficial for them." He spoke as you nodded. 

"Thank you, sir, and I won't fail to disappoint you." You said smiling and walking out of the office. 

You said that you were definitely sore like an old person from your wounds but you were glad you could at least walk 5 feet in front of you. 

you walked up to Connor and the Lieutenants desks. "guess who's working on the cases with you!" you sang as the Lieutenant smiled and Connor looked up at you. 

"You get to work with us? that's great, it'll really help out." Connor said as he smiled. 

"do you know where I could find coffee or something?" you asked looking around.

"yeah right over there." Hank pointed to where a and a woman were standing at a table. 

"Okay, thanks," you said finding yourself at the break room. 

you wander over to the coffee pot and decide to pour yourself a hot cup. 

"hey, never seen you here before. you new?" a male voice spoke to you. you whipped your head around to see who was speaking to you. 

"oh, yeah I just got hired today. I'm a detective," you said as he raised his eyebrows and came over to you. 

"Detective Reed, Gavin Reed," he said as he stuck out his hand. you gave back the gesture. 

"Detective [L/N], Y/N [L/N]," you said smiling. 

(A/N: I'm not making Gavin a dickbag in this because I feel like he should be nice in this. but he's still a dick to Connor so that's the same 😂) 

"well, it's nice to meet you Y/N," Gavin said as he winked. you smiled and walked back to Connor and Hank. 

"I see you've met Detective Reed," Connor said blankly. 

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy," you said looking around for a desk.

"ha, if you think he's nice you're wrong. he's just doing that cause you're young and a female." Hank said rolling his eyes. 

"Probably," you said. "hey um, do you know where I can use a desk?" 

"yeah, you can use this one right here." The lieutenant pointed to a desk right next to Connors.

you sat down and instantly started looking at case files. 

one popped up and you recognized the android on screen. 

"holy shit, that's him!" you said as you clicked on the case report. 

an android model RY600 has been suspected of human killings all across Detroit. A recent killing has been of a man named roger Demarcus in Grand Rapids Michigan. It was last found in a hotel called "hotel di Lusso" near lake Michigan. Mr Demarcus was found dead on the same alleyway the RY600 was found walking the same time of the murder. DPD detective- 

"Y/N, Hank, in my office please!" You got snapped out of reading the case and got up to go to the captains' office. 

Connor trailing not far behind the two of you closed the door. 

"So, if you haven't heard the same android you three have been working on has been found in grand rapids. so I'll need you to pack your things and stay there for a while. it would be most beneficial for you to stay at the same hotel it was staying at. Y/N will have to somehow change her appearance if it sees her it will flee somewhere else." Fowler stopped speaking as Hank sighed.

"c-change my appearance?" you asked looking at your [H/L] [H/C]. you liked the way you looked. your hair was the thing you cherished most. 

"Maybe there's a way we can have you wear different style clothes or hide your face. unless you want to change your hair and body shape." the captain said shrugging. 

"no! no, it's okay!" you said nervously laughing. as well as sighing in relief. "I'll think of something," you said leaning forwards in your chair. 

"well, I suggest you all get going. be safe and aware." The captain says as you all get up and leave the station. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor decided to accompany Y/N since he had nothing to get ready. 

"oh geez, what do I even pack?" Y/N said pacing around in her room. 

"well, I suggest some clothes," Connor said with a smirk. 

"har har, smartass." Y/N said as she laughed. "I don't even know what it's going to be like outside," she said running her hands on the sides of her body. 

Connor watched her careful movements. he thought it was... weird, but also interesting on how humans did so many strange and unnecessary things. but he also liked the quirkiness they had. he smiled at the thought of it. 

"I'm guessing it'll be partially nice out considering it is June." The female said as she reached into a drawer before stopping herself and whipping her head to Connor. 

he tilted his head. "what?" he spoke as she blushed. 

"I umm, can you just turn around for a sec?"   
Y/N said as she reached into the drawer. 

"sure," Connor said turning around. He could hear her quickly grab whatever was in the drawer and throw it into a bag. 

"Okay, you can turn back around," she said as she bent down to grab some shorts, leggings, hoodies, t-shirts, and socks. 

she stuffed all of the other things she needed into a bag. "well, that's everything!" she said as the two headed out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Connors POV

I woke up and saw I was in a very familiar place. 

"Amanda?" I said as I saw Amanda in the Zen Garden. It wasn't snowing or cold like the last time I was here. 'i shouldn't be here' i thought to myself as I walked up to her. 

"Connor," I instantly saw a 'distrusted' instability sign go down. 'i didn't even do anything' i thought as she turned to face me. 

"we've been told to replace you by the Rk900 since you didn't do your job originally," Amanda said with a frown. 

"you can't do that!" I said getting in her face. 

"I'm afraid I can, Connor. And I will." She said as I instantly opened my eyes to find myself in Hank's car with Y/n leaning her head on the window sleeping. 

Hank took a sharp turn and Y/n fell on top of my lap and snuggled up to me. 'do I leave her there?' 

leave Y/n sleeping where she is 

Move her.

I chose to leave her there, I didn't want to wake her. but that choice quickly failed as hank pulled into a store parking lot. 

"Wake Y/n would ya? we need to go in here." Hank said as he got out of the car. 

~~~~~~~~~

"hUh whAt?" You said as you felt someone gently waking you. You got up from someone's lap and wiped your eyes. 

"We need to go into this store with hank," Connor said as you yawned. "Alright." You said and got out.

Walking side by side you and Connor entered the store. "What did hank need to get?" You asked as you rubbed your eyes trying to wake yourself up. 

"Not sure, but if I know him he's in the pet aisle or in the alcohol section," Connor said as I chuckled. 

We made our way down to the pet area as Connor stopped from what he saw. "Connor? you okay?" I asked as I saw him stop dead in his tracks.

"Go find the lieutenant." He said as he reached for the gun he had.

"What? why?" I said as I moved closer to see what was happening. The closer I got I see...... Connor? what no that's impossible he's right there. 

"Wait, whos this?" I asked as I saw the other Connor smirk at me.

"I'm just doing what I was designed to do, stop all deviants. Something Connor here couldn't do. Even if all Androids got freedom, it shouldn't be allowed. It's just errors in their programming." 

"Y/N, I'm telling you to go find-" a gunshot was heard throughout the store.

"Connor!" You said as you rushed to your Connors side. "Why! why would you do this!?" You said looking at the other Connor. 

"I just accomplished my mission. Now do me a favor, and don't interfere with my business." The other Connor said as he pushed past me out of the store. 

Screams were heard in the building and store attendants came rushing our way. You couldn't think. The person that you were working with and barely knew, was dead in your arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"I just can't believe this, why would Cyberlife need to get rid of him and not any other android?" Hank said pacing the room. 

You took Connor to Cyberlife to get him fixed. Knowing about his Deviancy, he most likely won't be deviant. 

"I have no clue," You said rubbing your face. "I just don't get it at all." You said as a knock was heard on the door. 

Getting up to answer it you looked at hank, "Did you expect anyone?" You asked as he shrugged. 

You opened it only to be met with... Connor? No that's not Connor. "Hello Detective [L/N], My name is Colton. I'm here to replace Connor, the Rk800 in the investigation and assist you and Lieutenant Anderson. I hope this doesn't cause any-" The android spoke as the lieutenant cut him off.

"oh, no-no-no. I don't need a replacement, thank you. You can just waddle your ass back to Cyberlife and tell them to bring Connor back." Hank spoke as he scoffed.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant," The android spoke with sarcasm. "But I'm not allowed to go back to Cyberlife until my mission is complete." 

You stood there in shock as you looked at the android so-called "Colton" in your doorway. 'He looks like Connor, just blue eyes and a different outfit.' you said to yourself as you took note of his appearance.

"Um.... you can... come in?" You said almost as a question looking at Hank. "Thank you, Detective," Colton said coming into the large hotel room. 

"This is fucking bullshit..." You heard the lieutenant mumble as you watched Colton walk around the room. 

You sat back on the couch sighing. "I'm starving, hotel food sucks ass, so who wants to come with me?" Hank said turning to you.

"Let me grab my things and we can go." You said getting back up and grabbing your coat, heading out of the hotel with Colton trailing behind.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Colton," You spoke as you put a beanie over your head to hide your appearance. He turned to look at you as the three of you walked up to a food place. 

"Have you deviated? I mean, with the androids having rights and all, I'm sure Markus might've woke you u-" He cut you off. 

"I don't understand how this complies with the investigation. If I must ask, detective," he said with somewhat of coldness to his tone. You looked at Hank as he raised his eyebrows.

"Why does it matter?" Colton finished harshly.   
"W-well I was just asking. I know some androids would rather be deviant but still be under order of humans or be deviant and choose their own lifestyle." You spoke as he looked up and down at you. 'He's scanning me.' you thought as you knew Connor has done this a couple of times to you. 

"I see. No, I am not deviant, Nor will I ever be, Detective." He spoke as he pushed past you rather roughly and walked up to Hank, who sat at a table outside of the restaurant. 

'well, he's nothing like Connor.' You thought, shaking your head and sitting at the table. 

You picked up a menu looking at your options. "So I get why you're here," Hank said looking at Colton. "but why didn't Cyberlife just send another Connor instead of you?" He asked tilting his head a bit. 

Colton brow furrowed before answering, "There are no more Rk800, or as its named, 'Connor' Models available. So I was sent to replace him." He finished as you looked him up and down. 

His eyes held no life. The harsh piercing color they were, looked like they were just looking deep into your soul. 

"replace him?" Hank said as he looked at Colton suspiciously. 

"Deviants are still defective. Cyberlife sent me to do the job Connor was designed to do." He answered Hank harshly. 

"Connor was made to deviate I thought?" You spoke remembering Connor's specific model and remembering Cyberlifes' wonderful plan to make him deviate to get close enough to Markus to shoot him. Which backfired greatly. 

"It was, but my job is specifically to get rid of deviants. which is what I plan to do. I'll be waiting for you two in the car." Colton spoke very harshly and coldly and walked to the car. 

"What an asshole," Hank said taking a sip of his drink. 

You nodded and scoffed, "yeah." You thought for a while before realizing what Colton had said. 

"Didn't he just say replace Connor?" You said looking at Hank. 

"Yeah, but he probably was just gettin' at that he was temporarily replacing him, I don't know," Hank said shrugging. 

"Hank, what if we don't get Connor back?" You said as a slight fear washed over you. You didn't want to have to work with this Colton guy..... no, no he wasn't a guy. This was a machine. Cold and heartless. 

"I'm sure we will, kid. And if we don't, I will personally light Cyberlife on fire." Hank said as a tight smile formed on your lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~

You flopped on your bed in one of the rooms you were staying in and looked at the time. 

8:12 PM 

You weren't even in Grand Rapids for a day and Connor was dead. And who knows, he could be dead forever. Your heart ached at the fact he could be dead. He was such a good guy, and now he's just.... gone. You sighed and looked at the time again.

8:57 PM 

'was I seriously thinking about him that long?' You thought before getting up to get changed and hopefully sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Connor?" You said as you walked around the Store. "Connor! Oh my god, you're not dead!" You said as you ran up to him. But he didn't move or turn to you. 

You stopped running and looked at him, "Connor?" You said as his head snapped to yours. 

"Why?" He asked as you looked at him confused. "Why did you let him kill me!" He yelled at you as you instantly felt a burning sensation throughout your body. 

"What? I didn't! I would've saved you if I could've!" You yelled back, but then a gunshot rang throughout the store. And there before you was Connor. Dead with a bullet wound right between his eyes. Blue blood dripping down his nose. 

Hank came up behind you, putting a hand on your shoulder. "This is all your fault, Y/N. You killed Connor. Now that's two sons I've lost." Hank spoke before you turned to look at him. 

You turned around to only be pushed on your knees and a gun pointed at your head. Colton was in front of you. "Oh poor Y/N, always getting in the way. Maybe this will teach you a lesson." He spoke as he shot you. "Y/N..." 

"Y/N.."

"Y/N..!" 

"Y/N! Jesus kid wake up!" Hank spoke as you woke up drenched in sweat. 

"what.... what happened?" You said looking around the room. 

Hank took his hand off your shoulder which you hadn't noticed before. "You were practically yelling from your room. Something about saving someone." He said as he narrowed his eyes at you. "You alright?" 

You ran your hand through your hair before sighing and nodding. "Yeah, yeah I guess so. It was just about Connor. I was reliving everything that happened in that damned store." You spoke, scoffing at the childishness at the thought of it. 

"I get it. You watched him get shot. It's your way of coping with it." Hank said. 

"I guess, it's just so shocking to me." You said as you slumped down. 

"It is for me too. Everything will be alright." Hank said, and with that, he was out of your room. 

~~~~~~~

You walked out of your bathroom from your shower and found Colton in your room. You squealed at seeing him, not expecting him. You clutched your towel harder. 

"Colton! what are you doing here?" You asked him as he looked at you. 

"I came in here to find you. But I heard you were in the shower, so I decided to wait." He calmly explained as you huffed, your face burning in embarrassment.

"Alright, well next time if someone is in a shower. and the door is closed from their room, don't enter. Okay?" You said as he dipped his head. 

"Alright." We're his last words before leaving your room. 

"Fucking hell....." you sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~

"So... what exactly happened here?" You spoke as you looked at the body that lied before you. 

"Well isn't it obvious? You cannot tell?" Colton spoke with a raised eyebrow. 

"Fuck, you know what I meant, Colton. You analyzed the dead body so tell me what you know." You said annoyed. 

"Robert Leonard, Age 34. He was stabbed 3 times in the stomach and his throat was sliced. Resulting in obvious death." Colton said placing his hands behind his back. 

"Alright, so is there a way we can figure out.... why he died?" Hank asked looking around the bank the death was in. 

"While most cameras were disabled and erased any footage before the attack. It seems the attacker missed one camera." Colton said looking in the direction of the camera. 

"Well shit, is there a way you can get the footage?" Hank said. 

"Yes," Colton answered as you sighed. Sighed in relief that is. You were finally about to see if it was Sam. And if it was, once you found him. He was going to get a hell of talking from you. 

"Alright you get the footage, I have no clue what to do so it's up to you two since I know jack shit about all this," Hank said as he ran a hand down his face. 

~~~~~~~

You watched in horror on your laptop as you saw Sam, Stab the victim and Slice his throat open. 

"Holy fuck..." Hank said as you covered your mouth and slammed your laptop shut. 

"How.... how could he do this?" You said as you ran your hands through your hair. 

You knew Sam for such a long time. He was the best person you ever spoke too. How could he ever think of doing this, what the hell was he thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks. Fucking two weeks with no attacks, no murders, and no Connor. You had to live in a hotel for two weeks with dickface Colton and Hank. 

You sat on the couch in the living space as a harsh knock was heard at the door. 

"What now?" You asked getting up and opening it. "Can I help you?" You asked as you looked at the man. 

"Connor?" You looked at the familiar face before you in disbelief. "How- I thought you were dead!" You said wrapping your arms around him. He returned the gesture and you let him inside. 

"I managed to somehow come back. I also might've had the opportunity to change my outfit up a bit." He said, smirking and doing a 360 to show his new clothes. 

A black trench coat, a white long sleeve, and black jeans. you smiled. 

"It looks nice on you." You said as he smiled back. Just as you said that someone came walking into the room. 

"Detective-" You instantly noticed the voice and saw Colton standing in the room. 

"i- Colton, this is umm-" You said as you looked at Connor. 

"So this is who Amanda told me about. Has he been bothering you at all?" Connor said walking up to his clone but stopping a few feet away. 

"Well... kind of. But you shouldn't get that close to him he might-" Connor cut you off by grabbing Colton's forearm and yelling "wake up". 

Colton suddenly looked around confused. "What- did you just deviate me?" Colton asked, fear in his eyes. "I can't.... this can't be happening. I'm not supposed to deviate, I'm going-" Colton cut himself off by pacing around the living space. 

"Colton, you're okay. it's alright." You said looking at Connor then back at Colton. 

"No! you don't understand, I'm not free from her. Even if I deviated Amanda is still here," he said pointing at his head. "This.... this isn't okay." He said before walking into the bathroom and locking himself in there. 

"Why did you do that?" You asked lightly to Connor. 

"If I hadn't done that he would've killed me, that was his mission once he spotted me. And I wouldn't have come back." Connor said with a lightness in his voice. 

"But maybe we could've just reasoned with him, or even slowly deviated him. I just feel like we pushed him into this." You said sighing. 

Connor inhaled even though he didn't need to and spoke, "Y/N, an RK900 is built to not deviate. If I can deviate androids I can make him break through his programming. But he could never break through his own by himself. The closest he would get is seeing the red walls of his programming but choose to keep himself in line, so it would never end." Connor spoke as you looked at the ground. 

'Why would Cyberlife do such a thing? that's horrible.' you thought as your eyes met Connors. 

"Sorry if I seemed rude. I just..... I thought it would be a better idea. But I'm sure you obviously know more about androids than I do." You said as he grabbed your hand. 

"You didn't seem rude, you just didn't know. That's completely okay." He said as you gave him a small smile. You retrieved your hand from his grip and walked over to the bathroom. 

You knocked on the door. "Colton? Are you okay?" You asked. No answer. 

"Colton, is everything alright?" you asked knocking again. He unlocked the door and came out. 

"I can't do this, i-" he cut himself off before walking to the exit of the room. "I need to go to Cyberlife and get reprogrammed. This isn't supposed to happen." 

"Colton, look you're okay. You're fine." Connor said before walking up to Colton. "Trust me, you'll be okay. You can go to the DPD to talk to the Captain or you can stay with us for some time to help us solve this. Whatever you think is better. Just don't go to Cyberlife, that's the worst possible idea." Connor said before placing his hand on the RK900's shoulder.

"I- I think I'll...." He said looking up at the both of you. "I'll go back to the station."

"Okay, contact us to let us know how you're doing." You said as he nodded and left. 

"Well, that was.... something." You said as you walked over to the couch and sat down. Connor taking off his coat and sitting next to you.

You flicked on the TV to see Markus, North, Josh, and Simon all answering questions on a stage. 

"Markus! When will the androids start getting paid when doing their jobs?" A reporter asked. 

"Well, the law hasn't been passed just yet. But we plan on getting that settled very soon." Markus spoke as more hands went up. 

Your eyes wandered over to Connors. Whose eyes were glued to the TV screen. "You guys don't get paid?" You asked as he looked over to you. 

"No, Markus would like androids to get payed since a lot of them want to work but they don't get a paycheck," Connor said. "I don't really mind working and not getting paid. It doesn't bother me since I enjoy doing what I do." He said as the corners of your lips tugged upwards. 

"So you're just in it for the justice?" You spoke as he smiled. 

"I guess you could say that." He said before looking around. 

"What's wrong?" You asked furrowing your brows. 

"Where's Hank? I haven't seen him in a long time, and it would be nice to talk." He asked.

"Oh, he just went out to get a few drinks. He should be back anytime now." You said as you looked at the time. 

10:27 PM 

Your eyes went back to watching the television. 

"Markus!" A woman yelled before she got picked on to speak, "Are you still friends with the deviant hunter? And how do you feel about him." The woman spoke as you looked at Connor. His face illuminating the shade of red. 

"We don't keep in touch as much as I'd like too. And he's one of us, so please don't call him the Deviant Hunter, that's not his name." Markus spoke and smiled. 

You saw Connor smile. "Maybe you should start talking to Markus more. It might be nice to have some more friends." You said.

"Maybe I should." He said before you flipped the channel and saw the fourth of July parade. 

"No way it's already the fourth." You said before checking the date on your phone. 

July 4th, 2038 

"No shit, it's the fourth." You said before turning the television off and getting up. "Why don't we go out for a few? Get some drinks, I know a bar around here that's android friendly." You said as Connor got up. 

"Are you sure? I could stay here and just-" You cut him off.

"Nah, come on! it'll be fun! We can get some fireworks, pick up hank and just sit somewhere in an empty place." You said before grabbing his hand leading him to the door. 

You put on your best puppy eyes face, "please?" You asked as he sighed then smiled. "Sure. Why not." He said before heading out the door with you.


	7. Chapter 7

2 hours later you and Connor were plastered. Hank sitting not far from both of you.

"ooohhhh shit, this is my fucking song!" Hank said as he asked the bartender to turn up the song.

"Hank is very, very drunk." Connor stated matter-of-factly as he took another sip of his "Thirium based alcohol"

"No shit sherlock." You said as you both laughed. "Wanna play pool? Could go for a couple of rounds." You asked as he shrugged and followed you to the pool table.

"I have no idea how to play though," Connor said as you grabbed your stick.

"Then I'll teach you." You said moving his body to get him in place.

"So which hand feels more comfortable to you?" You asked as he grabbed the stick.  
"My right hand." He said.

"Alright so now kind of hold it like a pencil. But between your pointer and middle finger, like this." You said showing his with your own hand.

"Like this...?" He asked, doing it completely wrong. You laughed, "No, sweetie. Like this." You said, grabbing his hands and moving his fingers to get them to grip the cue stick correctly.

"Ah, I see..." He said. You moved off of him placing your hands on your hips. "Think ya got it down?" You asked.

"I believe so." He said. You took off the rack that holds the balls. Putting baby powder on your hands and chalking up your cue stick.

"Shoot your shot." You said as he perfectly hit the balls, getting 2 solids.

"Nice shot," You said going behind him by his ear. "for a rookie." You both laughed.

He shot his cue stick to the solid 4 ball and missed. "Shucks, looks like you've missed. Step back, loser." You said before patting him on the shoulder.

"While you try to beat me," He said putting his stick down. "I'm getting another drink."

"Hey get me one!" You called out to him as he waved you off, shuffling his way over to the counter.

' he looks good in those jeans.' you thought before shaking your head. 'you're drunk, and he's your coworker. don't even think about it. Come on, you don't even know if he's got a-'

"heresss your drink pretty lady," Connor said placing your drink on the side of the pool table.

"pretty lady, huh?" You said as you got your cue stick ready and aimed. you perfectly got 3 striped balls in different pockets.

"Still think you can beat me, Con?" You asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at you before crossing his arms.

"If you win, we can do whatever you want for the rest of the night. But if I win, we go back home, and just relax. Because by the looks of it," Connor said as the both of you looked at hank. Who was singing karaoke. "He's wasted." You laughed at his choice of words.

"deal," you said as you put your hand out for him to shake. "Let the games begin."

~~~~~~~~~~

The game was getting heated as the two of you had yet to get your last ball in.

You took your cue stick, lined it up with the stripped 11 ball, and shot it.

"Fuck yeah!" You said while you cheered to yourself. "Prepare for doom, Loverboy!" you got ready to shoot the 8 ball in. Everything was lined up perfectly, just a little tap, and, "HAHA YES, FUCK YOU!" You shouted as the ball perfectly rolled into the upper left corner pocket.

Connor slowly clapped, "Greaat job." He slurred as you laughed. "So now what? Go back to the hotel and do whatever?" Connor suggested as you gulped the rest of your drink.

" Could do that, too drunk to do anything else." You said while you walked near the bar stools.

"You two done eye-fucking?" Hank said as he approached the both of you.

"We were not eye fucking Hank. We were playing a game of pool. Which Connor lost." You said as you nudged Connor with your arm.

"Yeah, and now I have to do whatever she wants for the rest of the night," Connor said.

"Well, what are ya gonna do with em'?" Hank asked as you shrugged.

"Too drunk to go anywhere, so...." You said while Hank tapped the bar stands table.

"Let's order some shots? Talk and chat and shit, Got nothing better to do." Hank said as he ordered a round of shots.

"Only one round, Hank. Then we are going home." You said as the three of you took the shots.

"Damn you're no fun, Y/N," Connor said as you looked at him. "Well, I choose what you and I do for the rest of the night. And I think we need to go. Even for how wasted I am, I can form a sentence." You spoke as you got up from the stool.

"Then I guess we're heading out," Connor said as he followed you.

"Ha! reminds me of the meme a long ass time ago, those were the good times," Hank said as he waved you off. "Y'all go ahead, I'm staying here."

You and Connor started walking towards the hotel and of course.... it started raining.

"Shit," Connor said. "I should've brought my coat."

"No, it's okay. I like the rain." You said as you spun in the rain. Your hair whipping you in the face as the rain perfectly swirled around you.

"It's so magical." You said as you grabbed Connor's hand. "Come on! Let's dance!"

"Y/N," He said chuckling "We are going to be soaked."

"We are already wet." You said as the both of you slow danced in the rain underneath a street light.

"You got me there." He said smiling. He took your hand and spun you around, dipping you.

Your heart dropped, realizing what usually came next. But instead, he picked you up and kissed your hand. Your face was burning.

"I suggest we get going." He said as he pulled you by your waist and hand his arm wrapped around you. You nodded and the walk back to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~

You got out of your shower and flopped onto your bed. Connor was in Colton's old bedroom.  
Your mind was spinning and you couldn't wait to sleep. Which is just what you did.

But before you did that, you couldn't get one thing out of your head. 'He kissed me. even if it was on the hand, it was a kiss' Was the only thing you could think of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw? There’s nothing you know... BAD in it but there is a scene where reader and connor have to make out and it’s really unnecessary so if you see it and want to skip i’ll put the * sign by it so you know when it starts and ends. There’s also a little bit of pole dancing.

You woke up with a pounding headache. You rolled over and saw some Tylenol and water. You smile as you take the pill and drink water knowing Connor probably left it for you. 

Getting up out of your room you make yourself to the living space in the hotel. Hank was sitting and the couch and Connor were nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Connor?" You asked as you sat down. 

"In his room, sleeping or whatever it is androids do. I'm guessing he has some type of hangover or something close to it." Hank said as you got up and headed over to Connor's room. 

You knocked on the door as you heard a loud boom come from inside the room. "Connor? is everything alright?" 

"Y-Yes!" He said as something inside the room fell. "Everything is perfectly fine!" 

"Are you sure? I can he-" He said as he opened the door. He was in nothing besides a tight-fitting long sleeve shirt and boxers. 

'he definitely does indeed ha-' Your thinking was cut off as Connor grabbed the side of his head and leaned up against the doorway. 

"Is everything alright? What did you need?" He asked as you realized you didn't need..... anything. 

"Uhm well," you laughed "actually I didn't need anything, but I figured you would be up before all of us." You said shrugging. He told you to hold on a second before he came back out in sweatpants. 

"I guess I have somewhat of a hangover. My head is practically burning and I feel awful." Connor said as you and him both sat down on the couch.

"Is there anything you could possibly take for it?" You asked crossing your legs. 

"Nope, I'll have to wait until my system clears it out," Connor said shrugging. 

Hank got up from his position looking at Connor, "Clear it out? How?" 

"Well, I was bui-" Hank cut Connor off.  
"Don't finish that sentence." You were ready for death. You buried your head in your hands wheezing. 

"I just got a report. An RY600 was found at a sex club near here. But It's not just a regular club, it's sort of an illegal one." Connor spoke getting up. "Illegal? How?" You asked getting up as well. "As in dealing red ice, smoking red ice, drugs, alcohol, all that type of stuff," Connor said. "So what? Do we have to go undercover there?" You asked looking between the two boys. 

Hank got up stretching. "I have no clue, but I suggest we get ready. It's about to be..." Hank looked at the time. "4 in the afternoon." 

~~~~~~~~~

"So wait, I have to change my name and treat Connor like he's a servant android?" You asked in shock as Hank shrugged. "No way! I can't do that!" You said crossing your arms while you were on your way to the club. "Y/N, you have to. I understand you don't mean it." Connor said looking at you. "I know, it's just..." You sighed. "I have to treat you like I just use you or some shit. That's fucking horrible." You said rubbing your hand down your face. "It is, but it's okay. Trust me. You'll only have to treat me that way if anyone tries to talk to you about me." Connor said as you nodded. 

"So, you'll need an ID to hand the bouncers. Your name is Hailey Frank and your the owners' daughter, Who isn't there for the time being so you took over. You'll instantly be recognized." Hank said as you looked at the ID. "Fuck this shit is horrible." You said as you sighed. This truly was, horrible. 

~~~~~~~~~

"No, no way am I doing this." You said as you looked at yourself in the mirror. You were in a tight-fitting spandex one piece with the words 'wittle bunny wabbit' plastered on the front. With a bunny tail on your back end and bunny ears on your head. 

"Y/N, you have to. So do I, it's the policy of the club. Everyone needs to wear one of the costumes, it's the only way we can blend in." Connor said holding what he had to wear. You weren't even wanting to turn around to face him. Your face was burning and you felt hot. And not the good hot. 

"This is just..... ugh!" You said spinning around holding yourself. "I'll go get changed, and then we can go out there and blend in," Connor said as he spun around and walked out. Hank came into where you were and started laughing loudly. "Stop! it's not funny!" You spoke as he nearly fell. "You look ridiculous!" He said as Connor came out in ridiculously tight boxers with bunny ears and a tie around his neck. Just as your face couldn't be on fire anymore, it was a fucking volcano.

"Are we ready to go?" Connor asked as you huffed and Hank started silently wheezing. Connor looked between the two of you furrowing his eyebrows, "what's so-" You cut him off and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." "But why are you holding my-" "So we look like a couple or some shit." 

"Remember, turn those microphones on, on the ears you're wearing," Hank said as he pointed at Connor and you. "I know." You said before the two of you walked hand in hand to the entrance of the building. Your heels clicking against the floor. Once you reached the entrance of the club the loud music was blaring from the doors. You entered the building, the smell of Red ice, and Weed reeked throughout the whole building. You came up to two guys by the second doors. 

You got out your ID and handed it to them. "Welcome back, Mrs. Frank." You nodded and walked into the building. Your mouth almost dropped at the sight of the place. People practically fucking in the corner and crack pipes all over the place. "I guess we should start getting to business." You said as you went up to the bar and ordered a drink. 

You and Connor went to a room where people were mostly drinking and jumping each other. You looked around some more before Connor nudged you. "Y/N is that....." He said before you looked to where he pointed his head to.   
"Reed and Colton?!" You whisper shouted. They were in costumes and in a deep...... "conversation". As in, they were eating their faces off. 

"What the hell are they doing here?" You said as you looked at Connor, whose eyes were focused on them. "I have no clue." He said as you slowly started to move. "Let's go up to them." "No! we can't do that, we'll blow our cover!" He whispered back to you. 

"I'm sure it's fine! Come on." You said dragging his hand over to Gavin and Colton. "Hey, guys." You said as they both moved off each other. "Woah! Hey, what are you guys doing here, heh." Gavin said as Colton wiped his face. "Same thing I was gonna ask you," You said as you nodded your head between Colton and him. "What's your deal here?" 

"We are trying to help find that RY600. I was partnered with Colton here yesterday and uh..... yeah." He said blushing. You furrowed your eyebrows and smirked. "Alright then. That's the same reason we're here." You said nudging Connor's arm. 

"Y/N, I think that's him over there," Connor said taking your arm and leading you over to a chair. Completely out of Gavin and Colton's sight. And out of Sams. "Connor what are you-"   
**He sat on the chair and pushed you on his lap. Making you straddle him with your legs wrapped around his waist. "Start kissing me or something. We need to blend in." He said grabbing your hand. "What?! We can't just-" He cut you off and started kissing you. You were completely cut off and shocked. But instantly started to kiss him back. Eventually having his tongue slip into your mouth. 

Even if you were on a case, this was heaven. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed him further into the red cushion. He snaked his arms around your waist pulling you deeper. The sounds he was making was music to your ears. He started grinding his hips into yours and you did the same. He instantly sighed and threw his hand back into the chair. taking advantage of this you decided to take your hands and rub them down his chest farther and farther....... Just when you got to that certain spot. 'Just a little-' **

"Y/N! Connor! The fuck are you two idiots doing! He got away!" You heard Gavin shout and he snickered. "Shit..." You mumbled and got off Connor. Whose hair was messed up from apparently your hands? "We saw him come by and tried to blend in." You said as Connor excused himself and walked to a bathroom. "Well you blended in too well and he walked out of here," Gavin said ignoring all the people that were looking but quickly went to their business. "Maybe he's still here? Do you know which way he went?" You asked as Colton scanned the room. "He took a right into the room where all the poles are," Colton spoke as your mouth went dry. Then an idea popped into your head as Connor came back. "If he's still in there, I can dance on the poles to get him close enough and grab him." You said putting your pointer finger on the bottom of your lip. "Y/N, are you kidding me? Do you even know how to use one of those things?" Gavin asked. "I'll have to figure it out." You said walking into the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

And there you were, pole dancing. Women and men at your fingertips. Apparently, you were good at what you were doing, because you saw Sam standing in the back. He looked nervous like something was about to happen. As you started to spin around on the pole you heard Gavin shout "Yeah! Get it Y/N!" and your heart dropped. You looked and saw Sam reach for a gun in his back pocket. "GET DOWN!" You screamed as a gunshot rang throughout the room. One was heading straight for Connor. You ran up and let one bullet graze you and another bullet hit your abdomen. "Fuck!" You screamed as Connor called for backup. 

Everything was going in and out, hazy. "Y/N! why would you do that! I could've been fixed!" Connor said holding you. He took off his tie and tied it around your wound in your stomach. "C-cause....... you would've been hurt." You said as you coughed. "Connor........ i-... I swear to god...... if I can't see you again......" You said as a tear formed in your eye and you laughed. Wincing in pain and coughing more blood up. "Fuck Gavin up." You said as Connor hushed you. "Fuck this hurts, I don't want to....." "Stop talking, you're going to hurt yourself more," Connor said as you moved your hand to grab his. "I... I'll miss..." "Y/N! Shut up! Stop! You're losing so much blood! Stop talking!" Connor said while everything around you faded black.


	9. Chapter 9

Connor had been sitting in the hospital for as long as they first brought you in. Hank had eventually brought him back home to clean up instead of staying in the hotel. But Connor insisted on coming back to where you were as soon as he was changed. So there he was, waiting for days. He just couldn't help himself but think he was a broken mess. He didn't know what this feeling was. A tightness in his chest and a feeling of nausea. Which was strange since androids don't get sick. 

"You okay kid? You've been staring in the same place for a while now." Hank said placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I..... I guess so." Connor mumbled. "I just... I feel sick. And my chest is tight, and I don't know why." Connor said resting his elbows on his thighs and putting his chin in his hands. "That's anxiety, son. It's normal. You're just worried about her." Hank said patting Connor and getting up. "I'm gonna see if we can go into the room to see her. You gonna be alright?" 

"I'll be fine," Connor said straightening his position. Hank walked off and Connor searched his coat pockets for his coin. It wasn't needed, but it helped him calm himself. He more or less used it when he was a machine to make sure his systems were running properly. 

"So she's gonna be out for a few still, but we're allowed to go sit in 'er room for a while," Hank said as he walked back to Connor, who was pocketing his coin and nodding as a response.

The two wandered into the room and saw it was dimly lit and a vase of flowers on the side of the hospital bed. 

"Jesus..." Hank muttered as he looked over at Y/N in the bed. Her arms were bruised as well as her thigh where her femur is. Connor walked up to her and kneeled down to her level.   
"I'm so sorry......" He said quietly as he gently grabbed her wrist. "This should have never happened to you. You've been through so much..." Connor placed a kiss on her arm and sat down on the floor. Her hand now resting in his. 

There was a knock on the door, Gavin and Colton entered. "Hey, we just.. wanted to see how she was doing. Doctors said she was stable, but still was out." 

"Yeah, she could be out for a few more hours still," Hank replied as Connor looked over at   
Y/N. Her eyebrows furrowed and her breathing started to pick up. 

~~~~~~~

Wearing a short lacy white dress you woke up and saw you were lying in a field of blue roses. You got up from the field and started to walk around. "Where.... am I?" You mumbled to yourself as you heard a slight chuckle. You turned to see Connor. 

"Connor, where are we?" You asked as he walked up to you. He just stood there staring at you. "Hello? Connor what's wr-" 

"This never should've happened to you..." He spoke as he grabbed your wrist. 

"What are you talking about? I'm right here, everything's fine." You said as he looked into your eyes. Well, he more or less looked through your eyes. 

"Please come back soon, Y/N. Hank and I really miss talking to you." He said as he placed a kiss on your wrist and walked away. 

"Wait! Connor! What are you talking about?" You called after him but he was already gone.   
"Come back...? What is he talking about?" You said walking around farther into the roses. 

After a while of walking around, there was a door built into the ground. You reached out and opened it, the ground falling out from underneath you. 

~~~~~~~~

"I just think it's all my fault, Hank. I should've told Gavin about what our plan was but I failed to do that and now she's got another bullet in her within two weeks!" You heard a muffled Connor speaking outside of the room. 

"Connor, listen-" Hank started but Connor cut him off. "No Hank! I fucking messed this up! I... did this to her." Connor said starting to get out of breath. You tried to sit up but an aching feeling was in your abdomen. You lifted up the covers and moved the gown to see a nasty yellow throughout your stomach and a bandage covering your wound. Blood seeping through the white. You looked around the room and saw Gavin sleeping in a chair and Colton with his head in his hands. You heard a small quiet sobbing outside the room and heard Hank saying "it's okay, son. She's going to be fine. I'm gonna go and check on her and you come in when you're ready. Go into the bathroom and clean up a bit." 

And with that Hank walked in and saw you sitting up. "Y/N! You're up." He said walking over to you and sitting down in the chair on your right. 

"Yeah, and I feel like shit. My stomach looks fucking disgusting." You said lolling your head to the side. Gavin got up and came to your side, as well as Colton.

"Your stress levels are rising. Is everything alright?" Colton asked as your heart started to race. "I think so, other than the fact that I can feel horrible pain in my abdomen." 

Just then a nurse came in. "Hello, I've got you some meds for the pain you should be experiencing. The doctor figured shortly after you woke up you would be having some pain." The lady said before handing you 3 small white pills. After swallowing them she spoke up, "Youll need to go through some minor therapy as in walking, running, and stretching your lower muscles. After 3 sessions in the hospital you should be able to be discharged and from there on you'll need to set up physical therapy sessions with a follow-up doctor." You nodded in response and she soon left the room.

"Hey, uh Y/N I just wanted to say sorry about what happened. I should've known that you were going by a different name. I mean it's obvious by the fact that you were undercover there and-" You cut him off by a wave of your hand.

"It's alright, Gavin. I should've told you the name I was going by." You said as he scratched the back of his neck. Connor came walking in and saw you. Everyone left the room to let him talk to you. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked you up and down. Most likely scanning you but still asking you anyways. "Eh, a nurse came in and gave me medication to take. I'll have to do some therapy before I can leave. Then after I leave I'll have to set up more therapy sessions until I'm fully healed." You responded as he nodded. 

"I-" you both said at the same time. You chuckled before letting him speak. "I'm so sorry, Y/N. I feel so horrible about what happened. I should've pushed you when you got that bullet for me. I feel like it's all my fault that you got shot," He said, now speeding up his pace in talking. "Maybe if I just turned you over and caught you and took the bullet. Oricouldvedone-" You cut him off by touching his hand. "Hey, I chose to take the bullet. It's not your fault in any way so don't think that way, Okay?" You asked as he took a breath he didn't need and nodded. 

"What happened while I was out? And how long have I been out?" You asked looking around the room. Seeing the sunlight seeping in through the closed curtains. The purples and yellows were perfectly painted and mixed beautifully together. You wished you could see more. 

" you've been in the hospital for four days," Connor says as you hum in response and also in surprise. You weren't expecting only four days. Maybe another two weeks or one at the least. But four? You weren't complaining though, anything to get back out to work again. You just wanted to solve this case. For how much you didn't show it, you were pissed off. Pissed off at the fact that you still haven't even caught Sam. And pissed off that there is always some sort of delay.

Just then Hank came back in the room. "Hey Con, we uh just got a report somewhere. We should probably get going." Hank said as Connor nodded. He gave you a light hug and they left. 

You sighed. You wanted to go so bad but obviously, in your current state, you couldn't. You felt useless that you couldn't help at all. Just sitting here in a hospital room for days until you get better. And who knows, even when you get out of here you still need to do therapy. So god knows how long it'll be until you get back to work. 

The most you could do right now was sleep. So that's exactly what you decided to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Connor and Hank were currently searching for an abandoned house. Someone had heard loud banging noises coming from the house and saw an android come into the house with several black bags. 

"Alright you go to the basement and I'll check the upstairs," Hank said before Connor nodded in response. 

Connor wasn't afraid of things. Besides heights, there was nothing else to have a fear of. Sure spiders were a common human fear or dark corners since humans cannot see but Connor wasn't really afraid of such things. But strangely enough, once he was walking into the basement, he got a bad feeling. Something that made his non-existent stomach turn. His thirium pump was beating faster once he reached the bottom step. He flicked on the light switch only to find it made the lights flicker. Great, just great. 

He walked into the basement and turned a corner. Cautiously moving forward he grabbed his gun just in case. He walked deeper into the basement and heard water dripping and shuffling. He gripped his gun tighter and kept moving towards the noise. 

He turned another corner and what he saw made him drop his gun and nearly shut down. Dismantled androids were hung from the ceilings and there were dead humans in ripped up black bags. Blue and red blood all over the floor. Connor stood there and looked at everything. Eyes wide and mouth hung open. 

"Ha....hank...." He said quietly, unable to find his voice. "Hank...!" He said slightly louder. There was more shuffling before his thirium pump was nearly beating out of his chest. Multiple warnings w3r3 b31ng \\\WARNING//:;.,..,: STRESS LEVELS T0O hIgH!! 97% AN6 R1S1n6

"Connor...? Connor!" Hank shouted at seeing Connor heavily panting while staring at the sight in front of him. Hank jogged up to Connor and put a hand on him. His LED blinking red. "H-Hank there's..." He said while pointing forward. "Holy shit... Look I'll call Gavin and Colton I'm taking you to get some help. What's going on tell me-" Connor cut him off by saying a sharp "No!" Hank jumped at the sudden loudness of his voice. "No... no, I'll be fine. I've just..." Connor paused to swallow, even though he didn't need to. "it startled me. I've never gotten so... scared over something like this." Connor said looking at Hank.

"So do you still want to figure out what happened? I can-" Connor cut off Hank again. "We can stay. I'll be fine." Connor said as the flickering lights eventually stopped flickering and turned on. 

"Alright. Well, upstairs I found some fresh blue blood all over the sink along with a knife. I need your scanner thingy so you can see if it's an RY600. " Hank said as Connor nodded. 

Connor kneeled down by the puddles of blood and analyzed it. 

//SCANNING//  
....  
...  
..  
.

COMPLETE 

AP400   
Registered name: Ryleigh  
Owner: unidentified   
Activated: 8 hours ago

Connor paused and looked at Hank. Hank shrugged and Connor went back to scanning. 

Daniels, Scott   
Age: 27   
Occupation: unemployed   
Criminal record: Locked  
Time of death: 8 hours ago 

These killings are all-new... Connor thought as he kept analyzing. 

RK800   
Registered name: Connor   
Owne-

Connor instantly stopped analyzing the puddle of blood and got up. Going over to another puddle of blue blood. "Hey, what'd you find?" Hank asked but Connor ignored him. 

RK800   
Registered name: Connor  
Owner: unidentified   
Activated: 7 hours ago 

Connor's thirium pump started beating faster as he went to another puddle of blue blood. Analyzing it only to find another RK800 model of blood. 

"Hank... there are multiple RK800 models here..." Connor said as Hank's face scrunched up. Unfolding his arms he walked over to Connor. "Multiple? As in, there are many androids just like you that have been killed and are in this basement somewhere?" Hank asked as Connor nodded. 

"Hank, what if Sam is trying to find me somehow," Connor said while looking back to the bags sprawled out on the floor. The Lieutenant hummed in response then inhaling to start speaking. "Alright well let's head upstairs so we can figure out whose blood that is by the sink." 

~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after you woke up you were taken to a private room strictly for physical activity. And there you were, dying of sweat and pain, running on a treadmill. A doctor standing not too far by with a clipboard and a timer. He turned the treadmill off and you were done for the day. 

Not too long after you took a shower and changed into normal clothes (thank god for not being in the awful hospital gown) and were laying in your room. Walking was easy but you still derived the pain in your abdomen. But hey, at least you could get around still. You weren't always one for a slow recovery. Always putting yourself last when you were hurt- not a time where you ever, and you mean EVER did you recover slowly from anything. Whether it was a small cold, to a full-blown bullet wound (which has been new to you quite recently). You just always were ahead of the game when it came to pain. 

Lying down on the bed watching some television you got a notification on your phone. 

Snapchat

2 new friends! 

new friend? Who could've added you? And on top of it, how did they get your snap? 

You opened your phone and checked only to see Gavin Reed and... Colton? Strange. You added them and you instantly received a snap from Gavin. It was a video of Colton sitting in the precinct with a deadpan look on his face and Gavin snickering from behind the camera zooming in on his flickering yellow LED. You smiled and started reading the text on the screen.

"Hey sweet cheeks," you externally cringed and finished reading. "Just wanted to let you know Colton got some type of update from a Cyberlife company called "new life" or some shit and he's supposed to act more human. He also got a phone." You read the rest of the text and furrowed your brows. "Act more human"? What's that even supposed to mean? Did Connor get this same upgrade? 

You decided to snap him back a picture of you in your bed. "Oh wow, you two look like you're having lots of fun. And what's this upgrade all about? Are you sure this isn't some shady biz from Cyberlife to get the androids under their control or some shit?" You texted before hitting send. 

You got a speedy reply and once again it was a video of Colton looking at the camera only before giving Gavin a bold Grin (which was quite nice but strange seeing the uptight android be so loose) and an eye roll getting up out of his chair and reaching towards the phone. You read the text that followed the video. 

"Well, apparently it's supposed to make him seem less like he has a stick up his ass and more human. As you can see in the video he's already learned to smile, the cheeky little shit." 

You smiled at the playful behavior before You put your phone down and somehow drifted asleep. 

~~~~~~~~

"Woah Woah Woah slow down, so you're saying that maybe Sam has some type of... virus that's making him go all wacko serial killer mode?" Hank asked as Connor shrugged and nodded. 

"That's only a theory. But seeing as there's writing on the wall saying "help" the marks on the dead bodies and the same as we saw the first time, as well as seeing he has unwanted suicidal tendencies just all adds up." Connor finished as Hank exhales sharply. 

It looks like this case just got a whole lot more difficult than the crew thought it would.


	11. Chapter 11

There you were once again exercising in a room. The third and second time got easier and the nurse that was there was extremely nice to you.  
"Alright, you can step off now, Hun." She spoke before you got off the electric bike and drank some water she gave you. 

She was a cute short woman with big black curls and glasses with little round glasses suiting her button nose. She had a name tag that read "Lainy" and her scrubs had little dogs on them. The dogs reminded you of Connor, And your conversation about dogs and the one Hank possessed at home. 

''I like dogs! Hank has a St.Bernard named Sumo at home.'' Connor said as you smiled and looked down at the picture he showed on his phone. 

"Aww, he's adorable! Sumo sure is a lucky dog with a Dog-Lover like you around." You chuckled and nudged Connor with your elbow. He only nodded and smiled at the thought of getting home and very eager sumo greeting him once he got home. 

"Alright you can go ahead and get changed in that bathroom there and I'll be right back to take you to your room, sweet-thing," Lainy said before giving you a curt nod and she was on her way, clipboard in hand. 

Once you got changed you were escorted back to your room. Lying down in the bed you checked your phone. 

5 New Messages! 

You clicked on them and read what they said. 

Con-Con  
2:37 PM: 

Hello Y/N. Hank and I have just arrived at the Crime scene and will be back shortly. 

Con-Con  
3:12 PM: 

Hello Y/N, I just wanted to inform you we've found some... interesting things out about Sam. 

Con-Con  
5:49 PM: 

Y/N, me and Hank have gone to Cyberlife for some upgrades for my Model as well as asking questions. We will be gone a while longer. 

Unknown Number  
6:34 PM: 

Hey Y/N its Gav from work. I got your number from the Tinman well... the creepy one. Dammit, they're both creepy I mean the tall one with blue eyes or whatever color they are. 

You smiled at Gavin's text and saved his Contact as 'Gayvin Reed' and nearly lost it at your own typo for his name and kept it. 

Con-Con  
7:38 PM:

Hey Y/N Hank and I just got back from Cyberlife and are heading over to you now :) 

Okay, that... was weird. Why is Connor texting like he's being forced to type with a gun to his head? You got worried and instantly hit the call button noting the time that he sent the text and only seeing a 20-minute difference. 

"Hello?" Connor said as you instantly almost screamed his name. You could hear him flinch away from the phone and apologized. "Is everything alright?" He asked as you scoffed. 

"I don't know, is it? Your messages made something seem off with you. And what the hell, a smiley face? Really?" You replied with your voice playful at the end of your sentence with a slight smirk on your face. 

"Oh, I didn't tell you!" Connor said enthusiastically. "That's what I went to Cyberlife for. I got a few tweaks done and some  
new updates. Apparently now I have some sort of a better 'social' program. Whatever that's supposed to be," He muttered to himself as he finished talking. "Anywho, I'm supposed to sound more "human" and I'm guessing it's working by your reaction to it." He finished as you realized your jaw was wide open. 

You snapped it shut with a quick click of your teeth and he huffed out a laugh. "Sorry you seriously sound so human it's scary." You said breathing out. 

"That's kind of what I was going for." He said chuckling. God how beautiful it sounded to hear that chuckle. wait what?

"Hey well um... we are heading in the hospital now. See you soon!" He said as you both said your goodbyes and hung up. 

Knock Knock

"Hello Hello! I'm Doctor Jackal, and I presume you are...." He waited for you to finish his sentence. But isn't he the doctor? He's supposed to know this? How could you be a doctor and not know your own patient's name, that's part of the jo-

"It's Y/N." You flashed him a smile. "Ahhh,   
Y/N. Well, I see you've been going to therapy. Tomorrow will be your last session and you can head out of here." the Doctor spoke and you sighed out of relief.

"Do you have any plans after you get out of here?" He asked as you squinted your eyebrows. "Not that I know of. Besides the therapy, I have to set up after here." You breathed out a laugh. "Well, I was gonna ask if you were single or had anybody in mi-" 

The door swung open and Connor entered with Hank trailing behind. "Ummm..." You stuttered looking to Connor for help. "I'm her boyfriend, thanks." He said with a light smile and walked up to you. "Cool! Cool... Well, I guess that's it then." The doctor spoke and made a beeline for the door. 

"Boyfriend, huh?" You said with a smirk. "Oh I'm sorry, did you want me to say husband instead?" Connor spoke with a raised eyebrow and sarcastic tilt of his head. You scoffed then laughed. "Yeah, sure, my husband Connor." You said as a joke but honestly, you got butterflies just thinking about it. 

"So... I heard you can leave tomorrow?" Hank asked as you hummed as a reply. "Yep. My last therapy session and then I'm off on my merry way." You said with a smile. You had to admit you were beyond excited to get out of here. Not that it wasn't a nice hospital but, you just really longed to be back at home. You dropped your smile you realized you still wore and confusion hit you like a truck. Where you even going to go back home? 

"Wait, where are you going to stay? You're not going to go back to your home right? That's not that good of an idea considering Sam on the loose..." Connor said drawing in his eyebrows. You shrugged. "I'm... not sure. I could go get my own place but I have no clue if I even have enough to cover the price." You said with a sigh. 

"You... could stay with me for a while. I have my own house in an android friendly neighborhood. Of course, humans are welcome too. But it's mainly just androids." Connor spoke as your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He had his own house? Since when? 

"Oh Connor, I couldn't possibly do that. I can manage on my own." You said shaking your head. He shook his head and grabbed your hand while sitting in the chair next to you. "I insist. It'll be completely fine. We can be roommates." Connor said with a smile and you couldn't help but return the smile. "I... guess I could I just-" Connor cut you off a gasp and you looked at him worried. "I'm so excited, sorry." He said and you couldn't help but laugh at his child-like behavior. 

~~~~~~~

It finally came, the day you longed finally was here. You can leave the hospital and you were practically shaking in excitement. Connor was there with you signing you out and losing your things into his older car. Strangely he didn't want a newer self-driving car. He said he "liked the older models" and that they were "classics" and you couldn't agree with him more. 

Getting into the passenger seat of the 2017 dodge charger you instantly could smell the little tree air freshener that hung from the rearview mirror. You smiled and studied more of the inside. You saw the little stickers of bands you used to listen to on the radio and a picture of him, Sumo, and Hank in a park on the dash. smiling you turned in your seat to crack your stiff back. Connor got into the driver seat and shuffled in his pockets to get the keys. "So..." Connor started to speak as the car started. "Do you have any certain requests?" 

"Requests?" You asked as he hummed. "Yeah like, music, stopping at a store, oh, or maybe a fun little trip to the mall." He spoke the last bit with a "girly" voice and stuck out his hand that made you instantly curl into yourself and laugh. It wasn't even that funny but to you it was hilarious. Catching your breath for a moment you finally could reply. "I..... think just... maybe we could go straight to your place." You said in between inhales. "You sure? Because I don't think I have anything human for you there." He asked while driving. 

That's right. He was an android. You completely forgot. "I'm so dumb, of course, you don't have anything for humans there." You said as he chuckled. "We can stop at a grocery store and get a few things." He said as you nodded and turned on his radio listening to the music and watching the city as you drove by. 

~~~~~~~

You eventually reached Connor's home but he lived in a gated community. Which to say was completely unexpected. This looked like an area for someone with a family of 4 with a little golden retriever to live in. Not... that Connor couldn't live here but it was really not what you had in mind after he told you Hank had told him he should find his own place. 

His house was the last one on the long court and your heart dropped into your stomach getting a view of it. It was a two-story house with a stone structure and a beautiful wrap-around front porch. "Connor holy shit...." you breathed out as he looked at you. "What?" He asked as you nervously chuckled. "I was not expecting this to be your house at all. How- how did you even afford this?!" You exclaimed and kept staring. 

"Well, I still have ties to the account cyberlife gave me. Might as well use it." He shrugged while parking. You got out of the car and carried your small bag in with the groceries and was welcomed into the home of Connor. 

Setting your stuff down you glanced around. The kitchen had marble countertops with white cabinets and a middle island. There was a door leading into a dining room off to the right and on the left, there was a glass sliding door leading into the backyard. Looking outside you noticed a decent-sized built-in pool. He really had it nice. 

"I can put this," He motioned to the grocery bags. "away but if you go upstairs you'll see a spare room on the right. That's where you'll be staying in and there's everything you need in there. But if there's anything else you need please, ask." He said with a small smile and you thanked him again for letting you stay here before wandering up the long hardwood staircase. 

The upstairs was a long and wide hallway with another staircase leading back downstairs on the other side of the hall. Walking down a bit you saw a bathroom, a spare room, and further down you saw most likely Connors room. Which was surprisingly a mess, and then a very clean un-lived in room. You walked into the room and saw how big it was widening your eyes. There was a Queen size bed with a flatscreen TV hanging up right across the bed. A dressed was placed right under a window and there was a balcony leading outside. 

There was a decent-sized bathroom with a shower and a bathtub in it and a few little decorations were in it. Just before you were about to turn the shower on you realized the most obvious thing. You didn't have any clothes. The only ones you had on were the ones that the hospital offered you. The only things in your bag were your phone charger, hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a few hair ties. 

You padded back downstairs to hear a chain start jiggling and loud snorting. Being confused you went down the stairs a little faster only to find Connor and a big Husky dog. "Hi, baby girl...." Connor cooed to the dog and your heart clenched at the voice he spoke to the dog. You've never seen him around a dog, let alone his own. You smiled and walked up to him and his dog. The dog tucked her tail but you stuck your hand out for her to smell you and she instantly curled her furry body up against your legs and let you rub her. 

"Seems like she likes you," Connor said with a smile. "I've always been good with dogs. Of course, she likes me." You said playfully. "What's her name?" You asked before the dog went to go into her toy box to grab a toy. "Donna." He said with complete seriousness as you sucked in your lips to hide a laugh. Inhaling you spoke, "That's a very wonderful name." He bit his lip and shook his head. Snorting he breathed in. "I'm kidding. Like I'd name my dog Donna." He said with a laugh. You burst out laughing before he told you her actual name. 

"Her name is Athena. She was a rescue." He said as the dog turned her head to Connor's voice of her name. "I definitely like that name way more than Donna." You said with a laugh.   
You then remembered the reason you came back down. "Oh yeah, that's right Uhm..." You stuttered. "I um, I don't have clothes to change into." You said as he lightly gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't even think about that. Uhh..." He brought his thumb up to his lip and that was the most human gesture you've ever seen him do. He widened his eyes before snapping his fingers after finding an idea. "I have some clothes upstairs in my room. You can go in there and pick out something." He said. Oh nice nice, you were staying in your friend's house wearing his clothes. 

"Connor that... No, I can't. I can just put these," You said pulling on the shirt a tad. "Back on and tomorrow I can go out and go back to the old house to get my clothes." You said as he shook his head. "Nope. That will not suffice. You're going to go upstairs and get a fresh change of clothes." He said as you sighed. "Fine. Fine." You said as you went upstairs and walked to the doorway of his room. Flicking on the light switch it turned the ceiling fan light on. 

The light showed a great portion of his room which you didn't catch earlier. It was huge with a king-sized bed that had messy blue sheets on them that looked slept in. The floor was a soft white color, and the walls were dark grey. 

There was a flatscreen television in his room with a dresser underneath the TV. There were a bigger sized bathroom and a walk-in closet. Bingo. You walked into the closet and saw stacks of sweat pants, basketball shorts, and jeans. And hanging up on hangers was long sleeves and T-shirts. Along with a few suit tops. And there it was. His cyberlife uniform. You've never seen it before besides him in it while in the revolution. 

Moving your hands to touch it you just realized that you were staying in THE Connors house. Going to wear HIS clothes. The grey material was smooth but somewhat scratchy. You touched the tie and it was very silky and smooth. Remembering the reason you came in here you went to find something comfortable.   
You found a pair of grey Nike sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt. Going to his dresser you finally found the right drawer with an array of socks. Picking out some plain black long ones you went back into your room. 

After showering and getting dressed you went downstairs. You smelt something really good cooking and walked into the kitchen. You saw Connor cooking something over the stove. Making yourself known you sniffed your nose getting a whiff of what he was making. "Oh, hey Y/N." He said turning to you see what you were wearing and turned back around. "Hey. Whatchya making?" You asked going up to him. Looking over in the pan you saw it was one of the stir-fries for a two-person serving. You at first told him to buy something for one person but he got the two-person instead. "Con, there is no way I'll be able to finish that." You said pointing to the pan and leaning on the counter. 

"I'm eating with you." He said as you looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" You said confused as he smiled. "When I went to cyberlife I got a whole new update and had some things done. I got a stomach so I can consume food, pain, and pleasure receptors, and as you know the upgrade on my social program." He said as you stared at the ground. "Wait... so besides shopping for me why did we go to the grocery store?" you asked folding your arms. "Well, you were a very good reason to go since I would've put it off until the end of time finding no reason to go for myself." He said continuing on. "I've eaten before but only a very small amount. Never a full meal before." you hummed in acknowledgment. 

You moved yourself to the living room and sat on one of the couches. As soon as you rest your head on the back of the couch you heard a glass drop and break and a shout. "Fuck!" Connor shouted before panting heavily and you rushed into the kitchen to see Connor bending over cradling his hand. He was breathing in and out rapidly. "Shit shit shit...." He cursed multiple times before getting up and lighting bouncing and shaking his hand. 

"What what, what's a matter?" You asked frantically as you saw blue welts in his hand start to show up and avoided the glass. "I forgot I can't just touch the fucking bottom of hot glasses anymore." He sucked in through gritted teeth. "Let me see..." You asked lightly before he gave you his hand. Getting a closer look you saw the welts were a deep blue and the synthetic skin was started to callous. "Shit I've never dealt with an android burn before..." You said before looking around. "Do you have any bandages?" You asked as he nodded and hummed, not speaking from biting his lip. 

"Okay, where are they?" You asked as he inhaled. "They're in that cabinet." He breathed out in a whispery high pitched voice. Going over to the cabinet you saw a roll of bandages. Taking his hand you brought it over to the sink and turned on the water very lightly so it just dripped on his skin. He breathed out and groaned. "Oh my god, do burns hurt this much every time?" He asked as you hummed. "I guess so. But you really burnt yourself bad considering from the burns." You said as you turned the sink off and took a small hand towel that was on the counter to lightly dab his hand. 

After his hand was dry you took the bandages and wrapped his hand. He looked at it and you took it and kissed the top. "A kiss to make the booboo feel better." You said with a smile while the tips of his ears were a baby blue. He smiled and told you to go sit in the dining room while he cleans the mess and sets everything up to eat. 

Sitting in the dining room for not too long Connor had put two plates of the food on the table and returned with a glass of cold water. After eating you helped him clean since it was the right thing to do then you both sat downstairs and watched television while talking. 

You had apparently dozed off because you were awakened to Connor lightly speaking to you. "Y/N, you should probably go to bed. It's really late." He said as you made a muffled response and got up from the couch. He helped your half-asleep self up the stairs and helped you into the bed. "Night, Y/N," Connor said from the doorway. "Night, love you." You muttered in your sleepy state not even realizing what you said. Connor looked really confused but smiled and shook it off turning off the light. 

Muttering a quiet "Love you too."


	12. ~12~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i’m sorry this took so long to get out i had a bit of writers block and my ADHD kept getting me extremely distracted but i pushed through and posted!

You woke up at around five twenty in the morning and saw it was dark blue outside. You heard shuffling around and realized that Connor was most likely getting ready to go into the DPD. You completely forgot that he was a detective. You got up and opened your door and you saw Connor across the hall putting on his police duty belt. Deciding to make yourself known you opened your door wider and leaned on the door frame. "You know that I heard your door open, to begin with, right?" Connor asked and you dropped your head and shook it. 

"And I thought I was being stealthy." You chuckled. "Why are you leaving so early? I thought that you didn't have to be in until eight?" You asked with a tilt of your head. "I actually got called in earlier than expected. Colton found some pretty interesting information about the case and he said to show up as early as possible." He said with a shrug. Interesting information? Whatever that meant, you needed to be apart of it.

"Am... I allowed you to come?" You asked him walking farther out into the hall. "I don't think," He sighed. "I don't think that's the greatest idea right now. I thought you'd be going to therapy?" He asked you. "I supposedly do but I mean I'm walking fine I don't even have any more pain. Please, let me go. This is my job too." You asked with pleading eyes. 

"Y/N, I'm sorry I can't let you go. Stay here, just for today, and tomorrow you can come back. Okay?" He looked at you with eyes that could change anyone's mind. Huffing loudly you nodded. "Fine." 

"Thank you. And remember since you still technically don't have clothes you can take anything of mine, but the dirty clothes in the bin." He said before you nodded and both said goodbye and he left. 

Deciding you were still tired you headed back into your bedroom and went to sleep. 

~~~~~~

Connor, Colton, Gavin, and Hank were all surrounding a terminal in shock. When Nines said he found interesting information, this was not what they were expecting. 

"I have no clue what this means, but it's an email and once I traced it I saw it was sent from an android model RY600. And I know that's the same model as the android who's been having a killing spree around town." Colton said as Connor read the email. 

Rk900, you are a very special model. You would be a great asset to our team. Reach back to us. Truly yours, Utopia. 

"Colton please tell me you won't be considering this. That's clearly a trap." Connor said leaning on the desk to look at Colton, who was just staring at the screen with parted lips. "I... I don't know. I mean it's a perfect opportunity to-" 

"Oh... HELL NO!" Gavin shouted spinning Nines chair around so he was facing Gavin. "You will NOT be accepting that offer, over my fucking dead body," Gavin yelled out as Colton put his hands out in surrender. "Okay! Okay gosh...," Hank hummed after reading the message over and over again. "What even is this "Utopia" place. Is it a building? A cult of some kind?" He grunted after crossing his arms. 

"I'm.. not sure. If it's coming from Sam it's most likely the complete opposite of a utopian society. More like a dystopia. If I were to guess-" Connor was cut off by the captain's loud voice calling them into his office. Shuffling their way in Gavin closed the door. "So I saw the email you got," Fowler spoke as he pointed at Colton. "We gotta figure what this Utopia place is. How to get in, find sam, and bring him in." He finished as he looked at the group. "I could try tracking the email," Connor suggested as Fowler nodded in approval and Connor made his way back over to Colton's desk. 

"I just don't understand why he'd come to me. He's never seen me before let alone know who I am." Colton said as he tilted his head. Fowler's phone rang and he answered it. Somebody on the other end was screaming loudly. 

"Hey Woah Woah, you've reached the Captain of the Detroit Police, what's going on?" He asked as the person on the other end requested help immediately and that there was a murderer. Knowing what they had to do, Colton, Gavin, Hank, and Connor were all speedily on their way to a very escalated situation. 

~~~~~~

You woke up at around Seven Thirty and have been up for a while already. It was currently around Nine in the morning and you were taking Connors dog for a walk around the neighborhood. 

Strolling down the nice community a lady, well android, stopped you. "Oh hello, I love your dog. She's a very beautiful color!" The blue-haired woman exclaimed before asking to pet Athena. "Oh thank you! But uhm, she's not actually mine.." You nervously laughed since you weren't really good with friendly interactions with new people. "She's my uhm... My friend Connor's dog." You said as she looked up at you. "You must be Y/N! I'm one of Connor's good friends, Echo." She said sticking out her hand for you to shake. "Hi, Echo. And yes I am, Y/N. If you don't mind me asking, how did you know who I was?" You asked retreating your hand. 

"Connor talks to me very often, he brought it up last night while texting me." She said as you hummed and nodded. "Well hey, we should keep in touch and get to know each other. And tell Connor I said hi!" She said as she walked off. A friendly, but strange woman. 

After Athena looked to get more tired out you decided to head back home. Getting into the house you fed Athena and also cooked for yourself. It was very, very boring. Yeah sure, you had your phone and social media, the television to watch, the dog to play with, but it was just so lonely. 

You really missed Sam. He was such a good friend. When you were lonely you knew you could always go up to him talking for hours about dumb shit and getting into deep conversations, always losing the track of time. What the hell happened to him? He just acted out one day and took off into a fucking killing spree. You just hoped one day when this was over you could ask him why. And if he even felt bad for hurting you this way. 

Deciding you were bored again you went to take a shower because you knew you could be in there for hours before you decided to get out. 

~~~~~

"Please my husband is in there and he was trying to kill me he had a knife!!" Mrs. Green yelled to Gavin as he looked back at Connor and Hank. "I'll talk to him. Colton, you have to come with me Gavin and Hank can stay out here with Mrs. Green." Connor explained as Colton nodded and went inside with Connor. 

"Trevor? I know you're here. What's your deal? Why are you trying to kill your own wife?" Connor called out into the trashed house. Furniture was thrown across the house and multiple holes were in the house. Putting his hand on his gun Colton got the hint and did the same. Hearing very loud maniacal laughing in the living room Connor stopped and turned around to Colton with eyes that read "What the fuck?" 

Making their way to the living room Trevor was standing with his back to the two detectives. His shirt was off and there was a huge stab wound in his shoulder blade which was bleeding thirium and is somewhat critical in an android. "Well look who it is," Trevor said turning around. "Where's dear old, Y/N? Couldn't make it?" He asked as Connor's face looked at him in shock. "How do you-" Trevor cut him off. 

"You're a detective figure it out." He said as Connor looked at him confused. "Look, why are you trying to murder your own wife? What did she do to set you off?" Colton asked as Trevor gave him a deadpan look. "Do you really think that whore is my wife? I don't even know who the fucks body I'm in. Apparently, some asshole named Trevor." Trevor said as Connor and Colton shared a glance with each other. 

"Look I really don't have time for this so I can't sit here and have a darling little tea party with you guys. Even though I," A ticking noise started to go off and Connor stood more straight getting ready to run. "Would absolutely love to," Trevor said as a music box noise started to play. 

"Wait-" Colton was cut off with more cackling. "You.... have," another cackle. "about fifteen seconds to run..." Trevor said doubling over and laughing. Cursing Connor grabbed Colton and sprinted out the door. Just as they were at the doorway to leave Trevor exploded and the explosion was so big it launched then out the door landing on the grass. 

"Holy shit..." Hank said going over to the two with Gavin and helped them both up off the ground. Staring at the house horrified, then confused, Connor didn't speak. He was just in thought. Why in the hell did "Trevor" explode. And what did he mean by that that wasn't his body? 

"Connor? Are you good?" Colton asked as Connor still didn't answer. Just looked down he paced back to the car muttering a quick "Bring her to the station..."

Sharing a glance between each other, Hank and Gavin took Slyvia, or... Mrs.green to the car while Colton got in the separate car with Connor. While driving Colton looked over and sighed.

"Are you good? You've been silent majority of the time since what happened back there." Colton asked but Connor still sat silent. Clenching his jaw. 

"Look, I don't know if you're worried about the explosion, or the fact that he was claiming that wasn't his body, but I'm confused too. I need your input on this." Colton said. Connor who was still driving just shook his head and sped up. 

Getting back to the station Connor got out of the car and quickly went inside. The rest of the crew couldn't find him but figured he would be okay. 

"Did you get him to crack?" Hank asked Colton who just shrugged. "No, he just shook his head after I spoke." 

"Alright, well let's get her," Gavin motioned to Sylvia. "To interrogation room....3?" Gavin asked as the rest nodded. 

Once Sylvia was seated Connor came back and asked to interrogate her. And that's where he was. Sitting in a chair across from her while the other three watched. 

"Where was your husband in the last four days? Was he out anywhere? Leave the house unannounced?" Connor asked leaning in. Sylvia looked up to think and nodded. "Yes..... yes he said he was going out with some friends from work. I remember he came home later that night acting strangely exhausted." She continued on. "I know androids do get exhausted after a while but this was different." She added looking around. 

"Did you happen to notice any marks on him by chance? Stabbing of any type?" Connor asked staring Sylvia dead in her eyes. Holding eye contact could always get a confession. Not that he had suspicions she did something, but if she did and she was a good liar she would speak under his glare. 

"Yes, on his right shoulder blade. He said he felt pain and there were warnings of an injury and when I checked that's where I first saw it." She spoke with all honesty. A thought clicked into Connor's mind. If Trevor claimed he knew who Connor and Y/N was, and on top of it was acting as if that weren't his body linked up with another clue. Connor once recalled Sam night having a virus, if that virus can be passed on and spread into another androids body that could only mean that 

"Trevor had the virus.." Connor muttered out loud as Sylvia and everyone behind the glass looked confused. "Excuse me?" Sylvia asked as Connor stood up. "That'll be enough for now. Thank you for cooperating." He said before Chris came in and got her and he went to everyone else. 

Gavin was the first to walk up to Connor. "What the hell do you mean Trevor had the virus?" He asked with a bite and venom to his voice. A hint of exhaustion lied in his tone. 

"If my theory is correct, Sam the RY600, had a virus passed onto him. This virus controls the androids making them go," He motioned with his hands for emphasis. "Haywire. Now if Sam infected multiple androids getting them to get more and more androids for this so-called Utopia group, this virus could have them be some type of... mafia of sorts." Connor explained before Hank tried to interrupt but Connor continued on. 

"I don't know exactly why the virus makes them go into a killing spree. But once they get infected it seems it takes at least four days for the virus to kick in. The virus acts like a voice in the androids head but it comes out as a thought," Connor took in a sharp breath and exhaled quickly signaling he was done. 

"Holy shit..." Gavin said with wide eyes. Hank just shook his head and grunted. "Wait hold on, so does Sam still have this virus? Or once he gives it to people they have it. Because that android back there blew the fuck up and if he had the virus it's gone, right?" Hank asked. 

Connor shrugged and shook his head. "I... don't know. I'm guessing that Sam still has the virus. But what I don't understand is how was Sam talking to us through Trevors' body." Connor said as Nines hummed in thought and spoke. 

"Is it possible that once an android gets the virus the carrier can force an automatic interface? Almost like how we communicate through our programming, but only you can't accept, nor deny the interface." Nines asked as Connor nodded. "That is very much a possibility. For now, with all this evidence added up, it all seems connected. But we don't have a definite answer. But I say we stick with this story until we have any further information." Connor said as everyone nodded in agreement.

~~~~~

After your nap, you wanted to help Connor out a bit and start to clean the house. You tidied up his room, vacuumed, cleaned the countertops, and found some floor wash and cleaned the floors. You were in the middle of washing off one of the dusty doorways when your music paused and you got a call. 

Seeing Connor's name light up on your phone you instantly answered it. "Hey, Con. What's up? Anything interesting like you said?" You asked when he sighed and did a nervous laugh. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I was actually going to come to pick you up and bring you back here. There's so much that we found out and it's a lot to take in through a phone call. U-unless you just want to wait till tomorrow to come in with me and see it-" He spoke faster but you cut him off a bit. "I could come now. You don't gotta pick me up I'll just take a cab over." You breathed out. "Okay, I hope I wasn't bothering you or anything." He said but you shushed him off and said that he wasn't bothering you at all, in a way he might've been getting in the way but this case was a part of your life in away.

About forty-five minutes later you arrived at the precinct. Connor informed you of some of the things and you couldn't believe it. A cult?! What type of shit was going on? You walked up to the group, as in Gavin Colton and Hank who were all writing on papers. You figured they were writing some type of report. "Hey, guys." You said as they all looked up and greeted you. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?" Asked Colton as you shrugged. 

"I mean this is a little bit more important. And plus I can walk really good now." You said doing a little spin. They all laughed and then Fowler's voice called you all into his office. 

Standing beside Connor the captain spoke. 

"The FBI will be joining the case." He said with all sincereness while the five of you argued with him. Why the hell did they need to get involved? This was your case and they didn't need to butt their asses in. 

"Why?!" You blurted out as Fowler put his hands out in a calming manner. "There's going to be Agent Chris, technically captain, coming in tomorrow morning with his crew to catch up on the details. This group," the Captain motioned to you all. "Will be needing to question one of these people tomorrow at a club. It's a regular club but the main dealer's name is Greg. It's basically like some type of fucking oh I don't know... drug dealing club I guess. Y/N," Fowler said as he got your attention. "You and Reed will walk in looking to buy things and get a good insight into the drugs they're selling." He said as you and Gavin nodded. 

"Connor, you Hank and Colton will be bystanders nearby with the crew that's coming in tomorrow. If anything goes wrong you are to listen to Chris's orders." Fowler nodded to the three as they nodded back in agreement. 

"Alright, now you're all off duty. But I expect you all to be here at least by noon." He said and shooed you out of his office. 

Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.


	13. ~13~

You and the others were all waiting in the precinct for the FBI agents to come in. So far you've had four cups of decaf coffee brought to you by Connor and a donut from Hank. You might've also sneaked a few games of Tic-Tac-Toe with Gavin and a small meditation break with Colton.

While you were filling out a small report a group of ladies walked into the office. One with long black hair and the tips bleached and very noticeable green eyes, the other with her bright blonde hair in a tight bun and dark brown eyes while the other who was smaller but not unnoticeable, had her beautiful red hair in a low long pony.

The the three girls walked straight into fowler's office and talked. You felt a small nudge on your arm and looked to see gavin who must've came up to you and was moving his head near the direction of the Captains office. "Think those are the FBI agents?" He huffed out. You shrugged, it was one in the afternoon and they definitely looked important. If they weren't with the feds they were most likely lawyers for some dickbag who got arrested and couldn't handle the truth.

"Not sure. They probably are." You said as you shook your head and continued to write. You had to admit, you were definitely nervous about this whole thing. The last mission you went on you got shot and nearly died. But so what if it was a bit of a PTSD problem, this was your job. You'd have to get over it sooner or later. Just then the doors to the captains office were opened and the three ladies as well as the captain stepped out. The five of you couldn't hold your anticipation and all instantly snapped your heads to the office. 

"Alright listen up!" The captains booming voice rang through the precinct. "This is Agent Bloomfield," The green eyed woman smiled and waved. "Agent Giles," The blonde woman nodded and had a stone cold face on her. "And Agent Farrah." The shorter woman smiled brightly and spoke in a airy and dainty voice. "Just Jane is okay." She said as she looked at the captain and looked back at the five of you.

"They are with the FBI. They are the main three of the squad, more will be coming in today and setting up. Whatever they say goes got it?" He said as you all nodded and said "yes sir." The three women walked down from the captains office and you felt your phone buzz. 

Gayvin Reed:  
that agent Giles is a real hottie

you huffed and widened your eyes.

You:  
I thought you were dating Colton?

Gayvin Reed:  
I am. But she's still a hottie

You rolled your eyes and put your phone on your desk. Looking over at Gavin he stretched his arms out and shrugged with a coy smile on his face. Shaking your head you walked over to Connor. "Hey," You said while sitting on the edge of his desk. "What's up?" You said lightly swinging your legs. "Well i was going to head over to your desk actually to talk about... this." Connor said while motioning around the precinct. "But, it seems you beat me to it." He finished as you felt your face heat up.

Just then Agent Bloomfield walked up to Connors desk. "Ah, you must be Connor." She said gesturing out her hand as Connor turned and got up to shake her hand. "That's correct. It's very nice to be working with you Agent." He said with a nod of his head. "Just Wren is alright." She said with a wink and dropped his hand. "And i could say the same to you. You are quiet the celebrity you know." She said as Connor nodded and shrugged. "Ive been told. But i don't really think so." Sarah put her hand on Connors shoulder and he furrowed his brows from her touch.

"Oh you are. See you 'round Detective." She said as she squeezed his shoulder and walked away. Connor turned to you with a light blue dusting on his face and hastily sat back in his chair. "Ooooooh Connors' got a crush!" You yelled before he jumped back up and put his hand over your mouth and glared daggers into your eyes. "I do not," he said through gritted teeth and dropped his hand and sighed. "She was just... i don't know." He said sitting back down. "It's alright i won't tell anyone." You said with a smug smile.

"Mmhmm, sure." He said as you laughed.

~~~~~~~~~

"Where the hell is Chris? he's an hour late?" Agent Giles grumbled checking her phone and constantly looking at the front doors.

Jane shrugged, "You know how much he likes to have his "grand entrances"' She finger quoted. You and Connor were currently sitting side by side playing some game on your phone while Gavin and Colton were standing in the break room together. Hank was at his desk completing some paperwork.

"There you are!" Agent Bloomfield yelled walking up to someone. You and Connor perked your heads up and what you saw was... disturbing to say the least. "What the fuck..." Connor whispered getting up.

"Don't get so uptight, there's something called traffic you kno- hey is that Connor?" Chris, you were guessing, said and tilted his head to you and Connor. "Connor why does he look like you, i thought you were the only one of your model?" You said to him. Connor ignored you and went up to Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Connor said sternly. "Relax, i'm just here to do my job. And if anything i should be asking you the same question." Chris said shrugging. You heard Hank gasp. "What the hell!" He yelled before walking up to Connor and Chris. Connor and Hank must've known this carbon copy of Connor, except for the faint outline of a hole in his forehead. 

"Woah hey, Hank." Chris said backing up a bit with spread hands. "What the hell are you doing here? And why are you acting so afraid you don't got shit to be afraid of." Hank spoke in a bit of an angered tone. You approached the group slowly. "I'm... the captain of this team," Chris spoke. "What do you mean what am i doing here? And no offense but, you did shoot me in the head, Lieutenant." Chris said with a light smirk on his face. "i.. got stuff to do." Connor said looking between everyone and once he landed on you he grabbed your hand and tugged you with him. "Woah!-" You yiped coming with him. 

Leading you down into a basement, Connor still had your wrist in his hand and was more of doing a gentle tug with you beside him. You had to admit his hands were very warm and had a bit of a rough texture to them. They were definitely larger than yours without a doubt. Turning your head just a bit you saw how textured the hand grabbing yours was. There were somewhat of medium sized veins on the back of his hand leading to his very defined knuckles. His fingers had lots of creases and some wrinkles which were an odd design since he didn't age. Unless Cyberlife thought it would make him "integrate into human society" better making his hands more adult like. You realized the rough textures on the inside of his hand was due to callouses. Was it even possible for androids to get callouses or was that a part of his design?

You then realized you were just studying one of your good friends hands for about a minute and you felt your face heat up. His grip faltered and you watched him take his hand up to a panel for a door that the two of you were standing in front of. You saw the skin on his hand disappear and the pristine white shell was showing with little blue lines. Wow... 

Connor turned his head to you as the door opened. "What was that?" he asked as you looked at him. "huh?" You said confused as Connor lightly smiled confused. "You said something and i wanted to make sure what you said exactly." Realizing what Connor was getting at you remembered what you had thought you had spoken out loud. Being totally and utterly embarrassed for what seemed the umpteenth time in a single day you shook your head and nervously smiled. "Oh, nothing it was.... yeah just nothing." You said as you mentally cursed at yourself. Smooth, Y/N, real smooth. Connor chuckled and led you into the room. 

The room was full of raid gear, guns, desk monitors and not just any monitor but the better than the brand new one you had sitting on your desk. Walking down the stairs you saw an office with glass doors, and a desk. There was a garage door which you were mostly guessing lead outside. Standing with some gear on near a table were Colton and Gavin. As you and Connor walked up to them Gavin rolled his eyes as Colton just gave a small wave and light smile. Your heart dropped at seeing Colton act like then you remembered. Right, the upgrade. Still gotta get used to that.

"By the way that eye-roll was to you, Tin-man. Not Y/N." Gavin said putting a gun in his holster. "Oh no, i'm aware. But are you aware that you just put a fully loaded gun with the safety off into your holster?" Connor asked with a tilt of your head and the look on Gavins face was priceless, even thought it was a dangerous miss-hap. Lightly laughing you looked to Connor and asked why you were down here and what exactly this place was.

"Well, we're here to gear up obviously," He said motioning to everything that was lying on the table. "And sort of get ready and get information for everything that's about to happen." He said taking off his suit jacket and throwing it over a near by chair. Nodding to let him know you were listening as well as telling him to continue, you started looking around. "This place isn't used very often but since tonight is a big deal we need it." Connor finished speaking as you looked at Colton. "Wait so what do i exactly do?" You asked. "Oh are you in for a treat.." Gavin said patting your arm and walking by. "You.. well-" Colton was cut off by Gavins loud wheezing. The three of you turned to see him holding his stomach and laughing. "What? What is it.." You asked Connor as he looked at you confused. "You just need to be more of a server and get your eyes on the target. I don't see what the big deal is." He spoke with a shrug. Gavins booming cackle cut through the air as he threw something at you. "You gotta wear this!" Catching the item you held it out to get a better look.

Nice, another skimpy piece of clothing to show off all your scars and bruising. It was a black and gold latex one piece with a big hole in the back as well as a V-neck cut at the top. Closing your eyes and inhaling, you scrunched the outfit up into your hands and ever so slowly exhaled. "This always seems to happen to me doesn't it?" You silently said to yourself as you shook your head and looked at everyone else who was just staring at your silent outburst. "What?" You said sarcastically as they all just acted like nothing was nothing and went back to doing what they were doing. You shook your head as you figured you best get changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back into where Connor, Gavin, and Colton were they all stared at you strangely. "What is up with you three and the staring?" You said folding your arms across your chest. "I.. thought you were getting changed?" Connor asked as you gave him a deadpan look. "I am not going to walk around for the next fifteen minutes in whatever the hell i'm supposed to wear. So i just put it underneath this." You said motioning to your clothes. Nodding in acknowledgement Connor turned back around and set his gun out on the table. You walked up to the table you leaned on it and studied. Gavin had changed into a red suit while Colton wore a dark grey one. Connor was wearing a dark blue suit. You had to admit everyone looked very... well. "Colton you look dashing." You said as he looked at you and smiled. Gavin gave you an incredulous look as his mouth hung open. You looked at him confused as he said, "Oh so just he looks good? Not me or even... FUCK even this can of bolts." Gavin said motioning to Connor who just stood there and put his hands on his hips in the girliest manner you've ever seen and said "Rude." 

It wasn't even funny, it shouldn't have been funny, but there you were nearly crying of laughter. Maybe it was the full whole heartedly seriousness of it. But you just could not stop laughing. "Ugh, i got shit to do." Gavin groaned turning away and going to a desk monitor. Gasping you started to speak "It should have never been that funny in a million years. But the fact you did it so serious makes me crack up." You said as Connor just stood there with wide eyes and could not find any words to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Hank, youll ride with Connor. Reed and Colton will be together, and Y/N will be with us." Chris spoke as everyone nodded. "Am i clear?" Chris asked as everyone gave a small "Yeah" and Chris just scoffed. "I said, am i clear?" He said again as the five of you all said "Yes, Sir." And he looked more appeased. "That's more like it. Now get moving, choose what you wanna drive." He said as the garage door you saw opened and it revealed a whole garage of cars. Expensive ass cars at that. "This place just keeps revealing more and more..." You mumbled to yourself as the four boys all walked up to the cars. Connor and Hank chose the Corvette meanwhile Gavin and Colton chose the Audi R8. "Alright, Lets head out. Chris said and you and the team were on there way.

Time for another interesting night.


	14. ~14~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Me posting NOT 3 months later and only a week later? Crazy right?? Yeah i had a strange boost of inspiration so be expecting another chapter maybe coming in the next two weeks. I also apologize for any spelling errors of sorts that are in this. I proofread it once but i am only human and i miss things. But anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter and i'll see you soon!

"Are you in?" You heard a gruff voice cut through your ear piece.

You were currently standing in the upper half of the club holding a tray of drinks to be served with a few lines of Ice was ready to go on the tray. Your job wasn't technically that hard in this. All you had to do was serve drinks and this fucking shit of a drug, and look for this main dealer of Red Ice who may or may not have a small role in Utopia. "Yeah, i'm here. Just watching so far, no sign of him." You responded back to who you figured was Gavin, while walking by a table and setting the tray of drinks down.   
  
"Okay, keep a close eye out for Greg Fisher. He's the guy we are looking for. If a name of any sorts has been placed for drinks or Red Ice tell us ASAP." Gavin finished talking and all you heard was just the buzzing of loud music playing over the booming speakers was left.  
  
  
  
  
Connor and Hank had just walked into the club. "Jesus _christ,_ it'sfucking loud in here!" Hank shouted while walking with Connor to the bar. Seating themselves Connor looked around scanning different faces. A _very_ large list of previous people that have already been arrested for possession of Red Ice were there but not Greg. A bartender came up to Connor and touched his hand that was resting on the bar table in front of them. "Can i get 'ya anything, sweet stuff?" The bartender asked Connor as he turned to see who not only was speaking to him but had touched him as well.  
  
Looking he saw a..- "Chloe?" He asked as the barten- Chloe, smiled at him. "Hi, Connor." She said leaning over on the counter. She looked very different from the last time they saw each other. Her blonde hair which was once in a ponytail, was cut and shaved to one side. The LED which used to be blue and glowing on her temple had been removed and she had been wearing a black loosely hung dress on with a few necklaces on. "You look _very_.... different. I-In a good way!" Connor said with a small nervous smile. "Thank you! I figured i'd go for a whole new change. But anyways, can i get you anything to drink?" She asked as he looked for permission to Hank, who already had his hands on a glass of scotch. "Sure, surprise me." He said as Chloe nodded and started mixing something up.  
  
A bourbon colored drink with a blue powder sprinkled all over ice cubes was set in front of him. "Don't tell anyone but this drink isn't actually on the menu." She said with a small smile and gave him a napkin. Before she walked away Connor had a thought. "Chloe, do you know anyone by the name Gregory fisher?" Connor asked Chloe as she turned and looked at him with drawn in eyebrows. _Thinking_. "I knew that name was familiar. He's the owner of the place. It's his private club. I don't know much about this place other than the-the Red Ice." She said making Connor confused. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Hank interrupted before Connor had a chance to say anything as Chloe nodded. "Yes, but we'll need to make it quick. Tonight's a fairly busy night."

Walking with an empty tray back to the bar you heard talking through the earpieces. "You know Colt, there's this mark i have-" You stopped in your tracks from hearing Gavin talking. "Gavin, please not now.." "Just listen! I don't know what do about it-" "Gavin!" You heard Colton shout and you cracked a smile. "They can't hear us, it'll be fine." Gavin said before you heard Chris talking on the other end with utter disgust. "We can hear you." You kept walking but were smiling the whole way walking. "Oh- OH! No no _no_ , i was just joking with Colton! It's a thing we do!" He jumbled out before you finally decided to speak. "Now i'm curious." You said with a laugh then tuning out whatever else everyone said after that. 

Getting more drinks set on your tray you walked up to a man. Leaning the tray over in front of him he looked over right into the scanner you had placed right on your necklace. You smiled at him and winked as he took his drink. "Gotcha.." You said quietly as you spoke into the earpiece you wore. "Got eyes on one of the suspects. He works with Greg." You said as you heard Agent Giles speak. "Great job, we'll find someone to keep him distracted."  
  
Walking through the club into the back for a short break you saw Connor, Hank, and another woman. Connors eyes lingered on you before turning back to the woman. "Thank you, Chloe. It was a pleasure seeing you again." He said as the woman who was named Chloe smiled hugged Connor and walked out. "Y/N, glad you're here we've got shit to discuss." Hank huffed. You folded your arms in front of you and turned your head. "What is it?"   
  
"Well, for starters, Greg _owns_ this fucking joint." Hank explained as your eyes widened a bit. "Tonight's his birthday, which is why is it's so packed tonight. It's a party." Connor started to speak and you turned to face him. "Chloe," he said with a point of his thumb to the doorway she just walked out of. "Works here. She said he doesn't come around until midnight or earlier which is only about a few minutes away. He's either here or almost here, so We'll find him and try to bring him back to the station for questioning." He explained and you nodded trying to process everything he just said.  
  
  
  
"Two minutes till midnight. Is everyone in position?" You heard Agent Bloomfield ask on the other line. "Second floor, locating suspect now, Agent." You spoke with thorough determination. "Gavin, what's going on by you?" Bloomfield asked. "Doors are clear so far, no sign of this dickbag..." He more or less muttered the last bit but still loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Just then you saw your prize. Gregory Fisher. He was walking straight up to where you were. The DJ, who you just realized was Officer Chen, or Tina, stopped the music. "It's go time." You spoke as Tina started speaking. "Alright alright! We have our very own, Greg Fisher in the house tonight!" Everyone cheered and clapped as you felt a hand on your back and looked to see Connor and Hank right by you. Hank nodded to where Greg was and Connor nodded. The three of you walked near him. "It's his birthday, so why don't we all wish him a happy!" She said as a huge strobe-light shone on him. Connor and Hank walked beside him and you seen Hank turn his head to Greg. "Hey, good luck in jail." He said as Greg turned to look at him and you ran to snatch the gun from Connors holster pointing it at Greg. "Detroit PD put your hands up!!" You yelled as Gregs' eyes went wide and he jumped up onto the railing of the second floor and dropped down. "Shit!" Hank yelled as Connor sprung into action and chased after him, leaping off the railing.   
  
You and Hank ran down the stairs together trying to swarm through the crowd which was now screaming and yelling. Getting outside you saw Greg take off in a car and Connor was impatiently waiting in the driver seat for Hank to get in. Gavin and Colton soon followed after you while Hank and Connor were already down the street. "Holy shit..." You heard Gavin say out of breath behind you. "Should we follow them?" You turned to ask Gavin and Colton. It _was_ a mission, and what if they needed back up?  
  
Colton nodded, "We should. Let's go." He said jogging back to where they parked and you all got in. "Do you even know where they are?" You asked Colton as he began to speed off. "Connors' tracker is on, they're in some parking garage on Court Street." Gavin said with a cough.  
  
Pulling into the garage you saw Connor freaking out with Greg, who was dead slumped on a wall. "Connor..." Hank tried to grab his attention but Connor kept yelling. "Call in the medics or something we can't let him die!" You walked out of the car and put your hand on Connors shoulder. "Con, he's dead." You said as he huffed and pulled your hand off of him. "Shit...." He cursed through gritted teeth and ran his hands through his messy hair. "How are we supposed to get information now? He was one of the main dealers!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up on the air. "Worthless..." He mumbled walking back to the car which had bullet holes in it.

"What's up with him?" Gavin asked and you all jumped at the car door slamming. "There was people with Greg, who we were guessing was his little posse and ganged up on us for trying to get their leader." Hank said motioning to all the bodies you didn't recognize before lying lifeless on the ground. "Wait, do you think they could all be associated with Utopia?" You asked as Hank shrugged. "No clue. We'll need to dig deeper for some more information on th-" Hank got cut off by a harsh and long hold on the horn from the car Connor sat in. He held it until Hank started walking over. "Alright someone has an attitude so we'll discuss this back at the precinct." Hank huffed loud enough for you all to hear and got into the car.  
  
  
  
Arriving back to the precinct, finally dressed comfortably, you sat at your desk and listened to Hanks explanation of what happened while the rest of the boys looked for more research on Utopia. "Yeah, the fucker pulled out a gun and shot at us while fucking driving." Hank sighed running his hands down his face. "That's fucking crazy.." You said writing things down on a notebook of all ideas you've came up with. The only thing you knew about Greg was that he was one of the main dealers of Red Ice. But as the night went along you found more and more out. He was associated with another man who you encountered in the night named Sandy Sawyers. That same name was also mentioned in stakeouts Chris' team have taken near members of Utopia. That meaning if Greg and Sandy knew each other in anyway you'd need to take Sandy for questioning. Which you were going to do.   
  
Telling your thoughts to Hank he agreed with you and you both went to discuss this to Connor, Colton, and Gavin. Gavins' phone dinged and he sighed. "Good news, Tina's got Sawyers in the interrogation room ready for us," He said getting up out of a chair. "So i suggest we should all get moving because it's already almost two in the fucking morning." Gavin called out to the four of you and you followed.

This was definitely the start of a long night.


	15. ~15~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you i'd be posting soon. Stuff will be getting REAL and i mean that. Be expecting a few more chapters from me soon. I once again apologize before you start reading for any spelling errors or things that don't make sense in this chapter. I've proofread this once and fixed anything i caught but if there's anything you catch please, i beg you tell me! It's currently two in the morning and i am whipped and i probably should've posted this in the morning after a few hours of sleep but i was just so excited so here we are! I hope you enjoy <3

You, Hank, Colton and Chris's team were watching Connor interrogate Sandy. It was nearly four in the morning and you had all tried to get an answer but he would not fucking budge already. Connor has been going at this for a solid hour and a half already you don't know how he hasn't given up.   
  
Though, maybe the anger from earlier was setting in making him more determined.   
  
You felt something warm nudge your shoulder after you started to fall asleep standing up and saw Gavin with two cups of coffee. "Wow, Gavin's coming in clutch with the coffee i see." You said before gratefully accepting the steamy cup, smiling into it. "Well you were nearly falling asleep on that wall. Figured that you'd fall on your ass if you didn't have some caffeine in ya'" Gavin said with a shrug taking a slow sip of his own.  
  
"You ain't got shit on me 'droid." You heard Sandy spit out at Connor, who was leaning back in his chair arms folded and actually looked _bored_. "And if you don't got no proof then i ain't spilling anything." Sandy said clanking his chained wrists on the table.

"Sandy Sawyers, age fourty seven, you've been arrested multiple times for possession and the selling of Red Ice. You're a very well known man, Sandy. You can deny it all you want. But if i were you, i'd tell me right here, right now what you're hiding. Because you'll be in a lot less trouble." Connor spoke in a low tone that you've never heard before.   
  
"How- how do you know that?" Sandy spoke quietly leaning towards Connor. "I'm very good at what i do. You of all people should know that, Sandy." Connor spoke straightening in his seat. "Now are you gonna confess, or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" Asked Connor as Sandy grunted. "Get me to speak to a human and then i'll talk."  
  
Nodding, Connor got up and walked out of the room joining the rest of you. "So... Who's going in?" Asked Connor looking between the six humans in the room. Everyone stood there looking away so the only logical choice would be, "Me. I'll go." You said pushing yourself off the wall you leaned on.   
  
"Are.. you sure?" Connor asked as you scoffed. "Well, nobody else is gonna go. Might as well get this shit show over with already." You said then turned over to Hank. "Do you have the messages printed from Fishers phone?" You asked as Hank grunted and handed you a file with photos in it.  
  
  
Inhaling you exited the room and went to do the interrogation. Walking in Sandy instantly sat up. "Hey, you're that whore who served drinks at the club!" He shouted as you raised your eyebrows at his outburst. "What a warm welcome..." You mumbled under your breath sitting into the chair in front of him. "You work with the fucking police? Should've been a stripper instead with that body of yours.." Sandy said moving to look more at your body.   
  
"Hey, asswipe, my eyes are up here," You said slapping the file of photos in front of you and opened them up. Showing multiple times him and Fisher talked. "You know what these are?" You asked sliding through the multiple photos.   
  
"No, i have no idea." He said squirming in his chair. "Oh, really? These are conversations that you and Fisher held via text." You said then started to read the texts. "Friday August eighth, three days prior to us bringing you here has you and Fisher discussing your plans in the club. Now this may not be enough information to put your sorry ass behind bars," You trailed off flipping to the next photograph. "But this sure as hell is. Would you like me to read it out-loud for everyone in the class to hear it?" You asked, your voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
He shook his head no but deciding you were gonna play bad cop, you read it anyways. " _'Sam, Jacob, and Grey are all in this deal too." Said you, Sandy while Fisher replied with "Well, Sam's the boss of Utopia. Just don't forget to get eyes on that fucking twink bot that works with the police, it's the main one we need. That fucker probably would do anything to save his ass from getting his thirium lines cut and sucked into ice for our own fu-'_ " Sandy cut you off with a shout. "Alright! Alright!" You looked up from reading to the glass mirror to Sandys' harsh breathing. "Mind telling me what this is all about?" You asked as Sandy lowered his head and shook it blowing out a sigh.

"Greg and me, we were-....are in a group Utopia. Sam's the leader. He sends the other 'droids Jacob and Grey to find other innocent androids to get in their group and lure them into using their own body for Ice." Said Sandy as your heart dropped as you finally got a confession. "How did you two get in the group? And how many more of their are you?" You asked looking into the mirror once more then back at Sandys lowered head.   
  
"We.. saw Sam down an alleyway one night mumbling weird shit. Me and Greg went down there to fuck his shit up when we saw a cloud of red smoke coming from him. We both knew what it was, so we discussed it with him and we formed an alliance of sorts i guess. We'd work with him to get more into his little idea called Utopia for some Ice." Sandy said as you furrowed your brows. Can androids even consume Red Ice? Was that even fucking possible?  
  
"There was atleast eleven of us including Greg. Sam, Jacob, Grey, Kya, Will, Theo, Tyler, Dylan, Rosa and me." Sandy said as he finally looked up to you tears in his eyes. "Please, you don't know what these fuckers are capable of. If Sam finds out i squealed they'll kill me." Sandy sobbed as you shook your head. "Nothing will happen to you, Sandy." You said as Gavin walked into the room grabbing his handcuffs. "Yeah, sure, whatever, get it moving asshole.." Gavin muttered after unlocking Sandy from the tables cuffs and slipping his own over Sandys' wrists.  
  
Running a hand through your hair and sighing you walked out of the room to meet Hank and Connor staring at you. "What?" You asked as Hank scoffed. " _What_? That's all you have to say? You were in there for a few minutes and got him to talk. Connor was in there for an hour and only got low blow insults." Hank said as you shrugged. "I mean, he did say he'd talk if he talked to a human. There wasn't anything special i did." You said walking in front of the two making your way into the bullpen. Not following far behind Connor spoke up.  
  
"I'm just concerned on what those text messages said. They had to be talking about me, and if they were i'm in some... _deep_ shit." Connor exhaled nervously. "And if they weren't talking about me, they were talking about Colton or-or Chris!" He exclaimed loudly as the three of you reached Hanks desk. Hoisting yourself on the top you looked outside seeing a bright red sun poking through the hue of yellows behind all the buildings.  
  
"Well i hate for this to be said, but yes they were definitely talking about one of you guys. But the good news is, we got all the names of our people in Utopia. Luckily, we can get any more information needed from Sandy any other time we need." You sighed running a hand down your face in exhaustion as Connor leaned up against Hanks desk beside you putting his head in his hands shaking it lightly. You ran a hand down his arm for comfort. "Hey, everything's gonna be okay. You'll be fine. We'll figure this out, alright?" You said as Connor looked at your hand touching him and shook it off. "I don't need comfort. I _know_ i'll be fine." Connor said before getting up and going to his own desk and grabbed his car keys. "I'm leaving. You can either come with me now or find a way home. I'll be waiting no more than five minutes." He said before walking out.  
  
"What's his fucking problem?" You said quietly before Hank blew a low whistle. "Somebody's pissed off." You heard him say walking over to you. "What did you do?" He asked as you gaped at him. "i-i- nothing!" You said before hopping off his desk. "I gave him comfort since he seemed upset and he got all pissy with me!" You said sighing. "Who knows, but i suggest if you want a ride home you better get out there. Cause so far its been," Hank looked at his watch. "Three minutes, and if i know Connor, he sticks to his words." Was the last thing Hank said as you quickly said bye and ran out of the department.  
  
Sprinting to the parking lot you saw Connor leaning on his car swinging his keys around his finger. "Was starting to think you were actually going to find your own ride home." He said walking to the drivers side. You stood there dumbfounded. So, everything was back to normal again? Was that just a short little outburst of his own thoughts and he took it out on you? Or maybe it was your friendly-not so friendly and more a show of affection gestures? Did he even think of a future with you? You weren't lying, if Connor were to ever ask you to a date you would accept that offer in a heartbeat. But did he even feel the same way even in the slightest? You had to be honest you weren't quite sure _if you even had_ feelings for Connor. Maybe you just longed friendship and this is what it was. You just we-  
  
"Are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna get in?" Connors light voice shook you through your thoughts. "Oh, r-right." You said feeling your face heat up and got in the car. Sitting silently in the passenger seat you watched the yellows from the sky turn into a more violent orange and angry slashes of red splashed and painted the clouds. And out of nowhere Connors phone dinged at a stoplight and he quickly checked it. _Quickly_. He smiled and set his phone down on his lap with the screen still on while he drove again. Getting a quick glance of the message you saw it read,  
  
> **Chloe**  
 **5:46 am**  
Alright, it's a date. See you at 7 ;)

  
You don't know why but seeing that made you deflate into your seat. So he did have a love interest already. That's probably why he pushed you off of him every time you touched him. He's already taken, or hopefully for you, just searching.  
  
You sat further and further into the seat sinking farther down until you felt your knees start to bend you lower into the seat. You folded your arms over your chest and just let the low hum of the car zone out everything that was going on.  
  
  
  
  
You must've zoned out for awhile because before you knew it you were already back at Connors' house. Not saying a word to each other since being in the parking lot you got out of the car and followed Connor inside. His dog, Athena already greeting the both of you at the door. Giving her a slight rub on the head you walked into the living room deciding if you should just go upstairs and let all your bottled emotions into your pillow or if you should stay awake for awhile.   
  
"Y/N?" Connor asked you and you turned to face him. "I- uhm... Just wanted to say sorry for being so rude with you earlier. I just was so upset about everything and on top of it you got a confession out of Sawyer meanwhile that's what i _was made and designed for_ yet i couldn't do it." He said sighing. "I guess i was just... jealous. Jealous that you were able to do something better than me." He ended with a shrug.   
  
You didn't have any words. _That's_ what this was about? _Jealousy_? Fuck, that was the last of your worries. You thought everything would be tense about something you did. Yes, it was something you did but he was upset because you did something better than him! Oh.  
  
"Connor, I- I don't know what to say. I thought it was something... totally different!" You said in relief. "I'm just glad nothing was ruined between us. I couldn't loose you. And plus, it'd be weird working and living with you." You said with a laugh and he chuckled back. "I am so glad we are friends." He said and there it was again. That stupid disappointment that settled deep in your gut. "Right, friends." You said as Connor pulled you into a surprising hug.   
  
  
God, you were just getting pulled deeper and deeper into whatever, _this_ was. 


	16. ~16~

You don't quite remember falling asleep. In fact, you don't remember going into your bedroom at all. You grabbed your phone and saw that it was already, "Six in the afternoon?!" You exclaimed softly rising out of bed. You hurried to the bathroom and saw you were still in the same clothes as yesterday and your hair was an absolute wreck.   
  
  
Taking a shower and getting dressed you opened your bedroom door and was startled by a very happy looking dog sitting in front of your door. You smiled and gave Athena a few good rubs and listened for any noise in the house. You heard walking so thankfully, Connor was still here. Making your way downstairs you saw Connor dressed _very, very_ well. Probably the best dressed you've ever seen him. "I know you're standing there." He spoke and you nearly just about jumped out of your skin. He turned around to face you while chuckling and- oh.  
  
"Why.. do you have glasses on?" You asked confused. He didn't need glasses he was an android he had perfect seeing. If not _better_ than perfect. "Oh! I needed to go to cyberlife for repairs on my vision. Sadly, they couldn't fix what was wrong with me so while i wait for a call back i have to wear these.... What did they call them?" He paused looking over to the right. "Oh that's it! 'Cyberwear'' He finished with air quotations.   
  
The more you watched him dressed like _that_ wearing _those_ you really just swooned over him.   
  
"Oh, okay." You said as he gave you his best pout. "Do you not... like the way i look with them?" He asked going to take them off. "No no no! You look good!" You said as he fucking _beamed_. "Oh and another thing," Connor trailed off walking into the kitchen. "I-I have to go somewhere with someone tonight."   
  
That's right, the date.  
  
"Oh, as in," You said looking smugly. "A date?" You finished crossing your arms and leaning on one leg. "Well, i wouldn't say da-" You cut him off. "It is! Oh my god i can't wait till everyone in the precinct finds out you, Connor! Has a date tonight!" You teased him as he flushed blue.  
  
"Okay yes! So what if i do." He said crossing his arms copying your stance. Scoffing you smiled. "Uhh, congrats! I'm happy you.. found someone." You said more sadly than you wanted. "Oh no it's not what you thi-" Cutting him off once more you put a hand on his forearm. "Con, go have fun. It's not up to me on what you do." You said pushing him near the door. "Now go on!" You said opening the door for him and letting him walk out. "You'll be fine, right?" He asked as you laughed. "Yes! Go have fun!" You said closing the door and sighing. Picking up your phone you dialed Gavin.  
  
"What?" You heard over the phone and raised your eyebrows. "Is that seriously how you answer the phone?" You said with a slight smile. "Not usually, i was kind of in the middle of something but what is it?" He asked as you took a huge inhale. "Okay so basically Connor has a date and i'm super bored now because it's just me and his dog-" Gavin cut you off "Woah woah woah Tinman has a date?" You huffed "Yes, now i was gonna see if maybe you wanted to go out for drinks somewhere to hang. And bring Colton." You said as Gavin hummed. You heard the phone be placed down and muffled talking. "Do you wanna go out for drinks with Y/N?" You heard Gavin ask Colton. You didn't hear an answer and soon the phone was being picked up again. "Yeah alright we'll go." You smiled "Great, i'll send you the address and see you soon!"  
  
  
Sitting at a table you heard Gavin and Colton walk in. "Hey guys." You said as they slid into the booth. "You sat here all alone until we walked in? That's sad, Y/N." Gavin said with that signature crooked smirk of his. "Uh, yeah i did. Is that a problem?" You asked with a sarcastic face. "Nope, not at all. I just want drinks." Gavin said nudging Colton. You slid them a menu and flipped Coltons' over showing the selection of thirium-based drinks. "Oh, thank you." Colton said as Gavin gasped. "They have... _everything_ here." You laughed. "Yeah, why do you think i go to this place?" You said placing your order on the tablet that was on the table. "Here, put your order on this and they'll bring it here." You said sliding it over to them. "We don't even have to get up? Shit, i might have to come here more often." Gavin said as Colton rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
  


After sitting and talking for awhile Gavin finally asked the question. "So you and Connor aren't a thing, huh?" You choked mid-sip of your drink. "What," You coughed. "What do you mean?" You asked. Colton gave you a look that said ' _We all know you have the hots for him.'_ Sighing you slouched. "No, we aren't. I told you he had a date with someone." You said as Gavin hummed. "You like him, don't you?" He asked as you felt your face heat up and you folded your arms. Your hands playing with your shirt. "Yes? No? I-I'm not sure _what_ i want or like." You said with a huff.   
  
"Well, list the things you like about him." Colton said. Thinking about the things you liked you realized it was... everything. You loved his personality and how much he cared about everyone, even if he just met them. And not to mention his dorky ways. You didn't even have _words_ to describe his looks. Oh _dear god_ , his looks! That perfectly tamed pile of dark chocolate auburn hair that sat on his head with that one little deviant strand that would not sit still. And _oh_ those golden brown doe eyes he has. Those soft plump pink lips that were just dying to be ki-  
  
"Alright, it's been three minutes since you last said something so you obviously like the fucking guy." Gavin said huffing. "So, what are you gonna do about it?" Gavin asked and you sighed. "I don't know. How did you and Colton tell each other?" You asked as they looked between each other nervously. "Well It's kind of a long story! T-that's not really the point here!" Gavin said with a nervous smile and it hit you. "Oh my god! That's disgusting." You said laughing and took a sip of your drink. "Okay, but seriously we just.. told each other. Nines was being strange after-" You cut him off by waving your hand in front of him. "Nines?" You asked as Gavin looked at you strange. "Nickname? Anyways, we just had a long talk and then we..... yeah." Gavin trailed off.   
  
It was that easy even for a hothead Gavin was. So why couldn't you bring yourself into telling Connor? Was it because you met him about... four months ago and he was your best friend and co-worker? Or was it because you were afraid of being rejected and go through that post-depression state and having the underlying embarrassment of what he'd think of you afterwords? "I don't know what to do. Should i just wait awhile longer or sh-" Colton- Nines cut you off with a gasp. "His birthday." You gave him a confused look. "His what?" You asked as Nines put his hands in front of him. "Connors birthday, or, activation day is this saturday. We were planning a surprise party for him at his house. Maybe you could distract him while we set up. Take him to romantic spots, a park, maybe a beach? Just go do things you'd normally seeing a couple do." Nines said as you let that sink in.   
  
It wasn't _that_ bad of an idea. It was quite perfect actually. "Wow, that's a great idea. Thanks, Nines." You said smiling and looking at the time. "Oh shit it's already ten i should get going." You threw a fourty dollar bill on the table and got up. "That should cover tonight, if there's extra you can keep it. See ya'!" You said leaving the bar.  
  
  
  
  
Getting home you saw Connor still wasn't back yet so you decided to scroll on your phone for a few. Back to thinking about his activation or birthday you didn't even know what to get him. You searched on the internet ' _things to get your android crush/best friend/ co-worker for their birthday_ ' and all that popped up were party supplies. _Great_. This was going to be so much harder than it needs to be. You could get him a watch- nope. He has a built in clock in his mind as well as a cellphone. You could always buy him a tie. You know how much he has a love for those things. Searching on the web you saw a black tie with... was that the cyberlife logo? You never remembered him mentioning anything about disliking the company. But he also never mentioned anything about his liking about it either. You saved the item just to keep it in mind until you heard a door close. You walked into the kitchen and saw Connor with the tie that was once neatly done around his neck was loose. His hair was messy and... curly? And that's when you noticed it.  
  
_Lipstick_. Right on his jaw. As well as his lips and cheek. "What... _happened_ to you?" You asked in shock as his took his tie off completely letting it hang from his hand. "What do you mean?" He asked in truthful confusion. He was _actually_ confused. "Well for starters, you have lipstick all over you, your hair is a mess and your tie was loose when you walked in the door." You said shrugging. "So, what happened?" You asked once more gaining a sigh from Connor. "When i was out, some woman got handsy with me and it resulted in," He motioned to his appearance. "This."  
  
"That's... horrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you." You said walking up to him. He flinched and mumbled a quick sorry before walking upstairs leaving you alone again.   
  
Okay, he did have a reason to not be touched right this second. He was just manhandled by some woman. He wanted space, that was perfectly fine. You heard the door to Connors' room softly close and you figured he wasn't going to come out any time soon so you decided to head to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this shit.." You said looking at the bloodied cell in front of you with Sandys body slumped on the floor. The words snitch were written all over the cell and glass as well as 'Traitor' being written on the floor in front of his cell.  
  
You and Connor were called into work very, _very_ early to get this.. figured out. "I just.. don't understand how they would've killed him." You heard Hank say behind you. "They?" You asked turning to look at him. "Utopia. Sandy said they'd kill him if they found out he snitched. This is the result of him telling us. But i just wanna know how they found out about him telling us." Hank said with a shake of his head.   
  
He was right, how _did_ they find out? Was Sandy bugged? Or was someone in this office... "Oh my god.." You said thinking of all the possibilities. "What?" Connor asked turning to you. "What if-" You turned to him lowering your voice. "What if someone in this precinct is working with Utopia." You said as he looked at you like a deer in headlights. "That's.. impossible. Nobody would do that. Why would you even consider that?" Asked Connor as you got a bit snarky with him.   
  
"What do you mean why would i even consider that? Connor, we need to fucking consider everything as a possibility here. This thing is a mess it was just a thought, no need to get so fucking rude with it." You said, then pushing past him to go to the break-room. 

Walking into the break-room you saw Nines, Gavin and Tina. You sighed getting a cup of coffee and ran a hand down your face. "Ooh girl i know that face anywhere, boy drama isn't it?" Tina asked. You haven't really had the pleasure of having a conversation with Tina that didn't include your profession in it. "Is it that obvious?" You turned with your coffee in hand to see Nines and Gavin slowly nodding at you as Tina chuckled.   
  
"Come, we'll sort it out." Tina said motioning for you to come over. You sulked over and placed your cup of coffee on the table that stood in the break-room. "So, who's the one who is breaking your heart?" She asked as you shrugged. "I wouldn't say that he's _breaking_ my heart." You said with a slight sad chuckle. "With the scowl you had on your face it looked like Connor did-" You cut Gavin off with a slap to his hand. "Gavin! Hush!" You said as Tina gasped. "It's _Connor_?! I would've never seen him to be the type to do that!" She said rolling up her sleeves. "Gonna go teach him a lesson to never treat a lady that way. He may be taller than me but i won't have this!" Tina said as you put your hand on her forearm. "No! No it's not like _that_." You said with a laugh. "It's just... he's been slightly," You sighed. "Rude i guess."   
  


Rude was one way to put it.  
  


"Woah woah woah, _Wonderbot_ has been _what_ now? I _never_ would've saw Mr.perfect being an asshole." Gavin spoke with a gasp. You punched his arm making him give a quiet "Ow."  
  
"Anyway, he's just been cold ever since we went to the parking garage after the club incident went on. Every time i went to give him a friendly show of affection he'd shove me off. Saying he didn't need my sympathy." You said putting your head in your hands. "And just awhile ago i suggested that maybe...someone in the office was working with Utopia since who else would call Sandy a traitor and a snitch with his own blood? Or how would they even find out? And Connor got all pissy and basically called me stupid in polite words." You finished slumping your face flat on the table with a thump.  
  
Tina rubbed your back in a soothing motion. "I'm sure everything is fine, Y/N. Maybe he's just extremely stressed with the case and wants to be left alone?" Tina said as Gavin snickered. "Pshh, I'm no robot expert but he's got some stick in his USB port and it's gotta come out." He said as you laughed and picked your head up seeing Nines roll his eyes but crack a smile. You hugged Tina then Nines and looked at Gavin expectantly. "Oh no, don't give me that look you aren't getting shit from me." He said as you opened your arms wide and pushed into him. "Awww.. That's sweet." You heard from Tina as you slapped Gavins' back hard and pushed off. "See? That wasn't so bad." You said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Yeah, sure." He said with a huff.   
  
  
  
At around ten in the morning you saw a cup of coffee be placed on your desk by a hand that looked strangely like Connors. Looking up from your terminal you saw Connor. No, not Connor. Chris. "Oh, Hello Agent Chris." You said looking at him with a sweet smile. "Hey, i got you a coffee. And just.. Chris is fine." He said pushing the cup towards you. Accepting it gratefully since the last warm cup you had, was now cold and about three hours old. "Oh, thanks Chris!" You said taking a sip, the warm liquid running down your throat. "So, what's up? Any new information?" You asked tilting your head. A strange habit you picked up from Connor.  
  
"Um, no actually, i came here to ask if maybe you wanted to... go out for a few drinks tonight, O-on me of course!" He said as your heart raced. Was definitely not expecting that. Connors twin.. brother? Was asking you to a date. Wouldn't be that bad, right? Besides who knows, maybe this was a good thing. Connor already had his own girlfriend, atleast that's what you thought. Then you realized you had been staring at Chris for about thirty seconds too long.   
  
"U-uhm, sure. Yes, i'd love to go." You said as he lit up. "Really? Great! I'll see you at seven?" He asked as you nodded. "Nice, see you later!" He said walking swiftly over to Agent Giles who was shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
  
A date. With Connors carbon copy. This was going to be... an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well THAT was a different chapter. Atleast now Tina is apart of our friend circle! We all love Tina, you can't hate her. And i bet you were not expecting a date with Chris. To be honest i wasn't gonna throw that in there at all. It was originally going to be Connor coming to apologize but then i had such a better idea with Chris so that's what i did! Also, who could've told Utopia that Sandy snitched? Who knows, except me :D


	17. ~17~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for this chapter, it's got a LOT in it. Only about two thousand words but it's basically a snippet of the date and getting ready for it. The end is VERY interesting. I hope you enjoy!

A person sat themselves on your desk. "Gavin, get off my desk." You said stretching your hand out towards to push him off when he caught your hand. "I heard you had a date with Connors' twin brother." He said smugly when you froze. "How- how do you know that?" You asked nervously grabbing your hand back. "Fucker wouldn't stop talking about it to the other agents. Saying on how he can't believe he scored a chick like you." Gavin said as you felt yourself heat up. Is that really what he said about you? You hate to admit it but it's been a long time since you last went on a date with anyone.  
  
"So, i took it upon myself to take you out for a makeover." Gavin snapped you out of your trance. "What-" He cut you off. "I already told Tina. We are going shopping after the shifts over and then taking you back to my place to help you get ready." Get you ready? "I am more than capable of getting myself ready for a date, thank you very much." You said getting up out of your chair. "And besides, i have stuff back at Connors' place." You said walking towards one of the archive rooms. "Fine, we can go back to Connors place then. But i am still taking you shopping!" Gavin said following you into the archives as you sighed.  
  
  
You felt a tap on your shoulder when you were back at your desk. Turning you were met with a smiling Tina, Gavin which was very odd, and Nines. Which was the creepiest thing you've ever seen. "Nines, i'm saying this with all the love i have in my heart for you, don't smile like that." You said getting up from your chair. A small "Fair enough" was heard from behind you as Connor started to walk towards you. Oh god, you completely forgot to tell him about this.  
  
"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked flicking his wrist out with his keys dangling from his fingers. "Uhm about that.." You said nervously looking over to Tina, Gavin and Nines who all stood waiting by your desk. "C-could they come over for a few to help me get ready for a date i have tonight? I was gonna go shopping for a few and then come back and-" Connor cut off your rambling with a snicker. "Y/N, i don't care. Of course they can. You're not a child and you don't need my permission." He said giving you the sweet smile you adored.   
  
"Oh, well i just thought since it was your house and you know..." You trailed off with a quick hand motion. Connor walked up to you and placed his hand on your shoulder. "It's fine. It's technically your house too. I'll see you when you get home." Connor said giving your shoulder a squeeze and left.  
  
"Jesus fuck that was painful to watch." You heard Gavin speak rather loudly behind you. Turning around you had completely forgot they were there. "I thought you said he was being rude to you?" Nines asked as you got defensive. "I- He has been! That's what i'm saying! He's sweet one moment then the next, who knows!" You exclaimed with a shrug. You sighed shaking your head and walked towards the door. "Well i suggest we get going!" You yelled behind you as you heard feet running towards you.  
  
  
  
  
"No, no i will not wear this." You called out from the dressing room. You were in a red long sleeve maxi dress and if there was one thing about you, it was not style. Easy and breezy is what you lived by and you'd be damned if it were to change tonight. "Come on, let us see!" Tina called from the other side as you sighed. Opening the door you stood there leaning up against the old molding from the door frame. "I think that looks great!" She said grabbing your arm and pushed you more into the hall. She circled around you and once stood in front of you giving you a thumbs up. You cracked a smile and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something shorter and.. less.. bright?" You said with a tiny smile. Gavin shrugged, "Yeah, fancy definitely is not your thing." You laughed in disbelief, "I know!" You said. You looked over to Nines for a response. "Oh, you want my opinion?" He asked as you nodded.   
  
"I think it looks nice, _but_ , you definitely would look better in something more casual." He said with a smile small. Tina scoffed from the side of you. "Fine, if nobody wants this dress i'll get it." She said shoving you into the dressing room. "Get undressed i'll find something better!" She called out as you sighed as an answer and began to get this dress off.  
  
A black dress was hung over your door and you grabbed it seeing it fully in front of you. "I'm surprised they had one of these here. It was the most casual thing they had." Tina said as you started to put the dress on. It wasn't.. that bad. A skater style cocktail dress was definitely something you could roll with. It was off your shoulders and came up just before your knees. Opening the door with more confidence you heard a whistle from Gavin. "Now that's what i'm talking about!" Tina said as she clapped. You laughed turning over to Nines who was in a full bright smile. Looks like you found your pick.  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, just some lipstick, please? You'd look great in a dark shade!" Tina said to you. You were in your bathroom begging Tina to not put anything on you. So far her pleading to put makeup on you and your protests not to had gotten you into winger eyeliner, mascara and highlighter. Sighing you nodded letting her put on the finishing touches. "Okay, you're good to go!" She said gently taking your arm and leading you downstairs where Gavin and Nines were waiting for you. "Here she is!" Tina said making you walk in front of her. Gavin smirked as Nines smiled. "You look great." Nines said walking up to you and giving you a hug. Startled since this was the first time he's ever hugged you, you hugged back. You heard walking, then a crunch of a bottle, and coughing. You all turned to see Connor who was soaked in water, coughing and sputtering. "Are.. you okay?" You asked worried.   
  
"Grand, fine." He wheezed out pushing now wet hair out of his face. "You look.... nice." He said scanning your form. Smiling proudly you smiled. "I know." You said placing a hand on your hip then got a text on your phone.  
  
> ** _Chris_**  
 _6:59  
Hey, i'm here.  
_  
Leaning over you saw a sleek black car pull into Connors driveway. "Okay, he's here. Thank you so much guys!" You said as you walked out Connors front door making your way over to the fairly loud vehicle. What's up with these androids having nice sports cars all of a sudden?  
  
Chris got out and you felt his eyes rake your form. "You look.... amazing." He said as you walked up to him. "Thank you." You said in a shy laugh. "Here, let me get that for you." He said rushing over to the passenger side and opens the door. "Thank you." You said once again as he slammed the door and got into the drivers side.  
  
"So, where to?" You asked as he inhaled. "Well," He said pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. "There's this place i heard about that has music and drinks. And, food of course." He said as you hummed. "Sounds great!" You said feeling your anxiety soon become forgotten.  
  
  
  
After a few drinks, or, definitely more than a few, you two were both absolutely gone. "He did _what_?" You said between a laugh. Chris, or has he preferred, Sixty, paused taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, i know! That's where this comes from! The fucker shot me!" He said pointing at the circle indent on his forehead. "Oh my god!" You laughed hysterically. A song started to play and Sixty put his hand on your forearm. Turning to him you saw his cheeks had a blue flush to them. "Do you wanna dance?" He asked as you gulped. "Uh, you know what. Sure." You said letting him pull you to the dance floor.   
  
  
You two danced for awhile and you were getting light headed. "You alright?" Sixty said grabbing you by the shoulders as you nodded. "Yeah, just need water." You said walking over to the bar and ordered a water. Gulping it down you sighed loudly. Sixty leaned up next to you and looked over your form one more time before turning you to look at him. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked as you nodded enthusiastically. The last thing you remembered that night was "No strings attached, right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning you were at work fairly late arriving with Sixty. The two of you were covered in marks from the previous night and you just knew the looks you'd be getting. Sitting down at your desk with a sigh you saw Connor stroll in with a pep in his step. Looking like he just, "Oh my god.." You said seeing the deep blue hickeys peeking out from his shirt collar as well as his slightly messy hair. Two could play that game. You pulled your shirt down farther revealing a hickey on your collarbone as well as the one right on the front of your neck. You rolled your sleeves up showing the hand marks on your wrists.   
  
Connor turned his head over to you with that smug face of his only to see you staring back at him with the most innocent smile you ever wore. He did a double take, flushed blue, pulled his collar up and kept walking to his desk. You watched as he sunk into his chair and you smiled with venom to yourself. Turning to your terminal you heard a shriek and loud yelling come from the lieutenant. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Screamed Hank as nearly everyone in the bullpen turned to look at what had just happened. "What in the ever living _fuck_ are those, Connor!" Hank yelled as Connors eyes went wide and he swallowed. "It's nothing. Please, Hank. Not no-" He was cut off with a gasp. "She's got them too!" Hank said looking at you. Now it was your turn to blush. 

  
"What? No, Hank!" You said as he groaned saying something about how the two of you were gonna be the death of him before getting up and walking into the restrooms. Everyone was staring at you and Connor before you yelled a "Show's over, get busy!" And they all turned their heads. You pointed at Connor, then yourself, then to the break-room. He nodded understanding you and quickly followed your loud stomps echoing in the precinct.   
  
  
Standing in the middle of the break-room you turned to Connor. "What the hell?" You burst at him. "What?!" He said innocently. "That little stunt you pulled on when you walked in today! Look, i don't care what you do in your life, that's you. But now everyone here probably thinks we are sleeping together because of Hanks' outburst!" You whisper shouted at him. He sighed shrugging. "I'm sorry, alright? But you still had no right to-" You scoffed. "I had no right to do _what_?" He swallowed and narrowed his eyes. "Don't think you're all too innocent either." He said pointing at your neck. You watched him leave the break-room and you scoffed.  
  
  
This was gonna be a _hell_ of a day.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said what i said, the chapter was a lot. Looks like not only did you and Sixty have fun, but so did Connor. Also, yeah i did change Chris, now known as and known best as, to Sixty because it's too many C names in the book. Connor, Chris, and Colton was too much. So now it's just our boy Connor. By the way what the hell happened to him? Maybe you'll find out in the next few chapters, but get ready because the next chapter is *drum roll* Connors birthday! does he even deserve it? Who knows!


	18. ~18~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in this entire book. A whopping 4339 words of just pure fluff and good times for Con-Cons birthday. I didn't even mean for it to be this long, it just sort of happened. So if you are wondering on why this took so long to get out, i was editing and revising it. Also in those 4339 words, there is something you are going to love. It's very.. VERY good and i couldn't wait any longer to get it out there so i had to put it in this chapter. Once again i am so sorry for any spelling errors that are in this chapter and if there's any wonky sentences i would greatly appreciate you telling me! Thank you and enjoy <3

The next day after your horrible day of work was Connors birthday. For how he has been treating you, you should've said _fuck it_ and not give him squat. But then again, if it wasn't for him androids probably wouldn't have rights and you would've never been where you are today.  
  
Strolling out of bed at around nine you listened for any signs of movement in the house. Hearing none you figured Connor was still asleep. You took a shower, decided to wear something nice since you remembered the plan Nines told you about and wandered into Connors room quietly. It was dark except for the peek of sun poking through the curtains.   
  
Walking over to his sleeping form you gave him a light shake earning a hum from him. "Hey, wake up birthday boy." You said quietly as he groaned and flipped over, hugging the fluffy dog that lay beside him. "Still not awake." He mumbled along with "Processors not fully functional." You sighed and got up to open his curtains a bit more letting more sun. You heard Connor sit up and you couldn't help but laugh. "What?" He said in a somewhat sleepy voice if that was even possible. "I feel like a mom trying to get her kid up for school." You said with a slight chuckle. He sighed with a laugh and got up. You turned to face him and saw his back was facing you as he checked his phone. Walking over in front of him you placed your hands on your hips and waited for him to look up at you.   
  
"Yes?" He asked placing the phone beside him and leaned back on his arms. "Uhh, it's your _birthday_? We are gonna go out!" You said happily as he sighed. "Why? I understand the reasoning behind birthdays but i wasn't exactly born." He said as you lost your smile. "Well, no. But you're living, and a year ago today you were sent out to live your life. So we celebrate that." You said the corner of your mouth twitching up. He smiled back with a sigh. "Alright, you win." He said as you smiled eagerly.  
  
  
  
"What exactly _is_ this place?" Connor asked as you tugged him by his hand. "You'll see." You said walking down the giant path of a strip mall. You saw the sign and took him into the store. Walking in you heard a small gasp behind you. Puppies, everywhere. A small little boxer pup wandered over to the two of you and Connor bent down to pick the puppy up. "Oh my goodness, you are so small." He said as you laughed. "Of course it's small, it's a puppy." You said leaning over to give the little one a scratch behind it's ear. A person walked up to you with a bright smile.   
  
"Hi, welcome to the pup cafe! Just to let you know these little bundles of joy _are_ up for adoption. Seating is right over there," She pointed to an area that had cute seating near a window. "Can i get you two anything?" The woman asked as you the three of you walked into the room. "I'll just have a water, please." You said as she looked to Connor who still had a puppy slung over his shoulder. "I'm good." He said giving the pup a scratch. "Alright! i'll be back with your water." She said before scurrying off into a kitchen.   
  
"How did you find this place?" Connor asked with a head tilt. "I used to come here with my friends back in high-school." You said remembering the two loyal friends you had coming here every Friday evening. Connor nodded and leaned his head onto the puppy's back. "You sure do like it." You said laughed. "Him," He corrected you as you gasped. "Oh my, i am so sorry, Sir puppy." You said giving him a scratch on the back.   
  
The waitress came back with your water and you gave her cash paying for it. "You know, she did say these were up for adoption." You said as he hummed. "I know, but i already have Athena." Said Connor setting down the small puppy on the floor, watching him run off to go play with the others. You hummed while taking a sip of your water. "What else were we gonna do today?" Connor asked as you shrugged, "I'm still trying to figure that out."   
  
  
After you left that store you dragged Connor into a cab. "Why couldn't we just drive? I enjoy it." Connor said as you made a noise in the back of your throat. "One, it's your birthday you're not doing anything unless it's fun. And two, it's just easier to have someone else, or something in this case, drive us there." You spoke putting in the next location.  
  
  
Your next stop was a fair that was in town. "Really?" Connor said with a smirk. "What? I doubt you've ever been to one of these before and it's been years since iv'e been to one." You said tugging him by the hand. "You have a point." He said letting himself be dragged by your surprisingly strong grip.  
  
You walked in and a waft of cotton candy and sugar filled the air. Screams were heard in the distance as you saw one of your favorite rides carry people into the air in a cylinder shaped ride as in spun in circles. "Why... do people like this again?" Connor asked looking up at the tallest ride on the fairground drop down. "It's the adrenaline rush!" You said getting two tickets for the both of you and grabbed Connors' wrist placing the pink band around it. "There, now we have access to any ride here." You said with a smile. Your phone buzzed in your back pocket and you saw it was a message from Hank.  
  
 **> Hank  
2:46 PM  
** _Heard you took Con places for today. Where are you now?_  
  
 **> Me  
2:46 PM**  
 _At a fairground. Why were you going to come with us?_  
  
 **> Hank  
2:47 PM **  
_I was if you could give me the area you're at ill be there_  
  
You smiled and told Hank and waited for him to show up. "So, what ride do you wanna go on first?" You asked him as he turned around to look at the rides. "I'm not sure." He tugged at the band on his wrist. "Alright, why don't i pick? How about the swings? They aren't scary at all for your first ride _and_ they're fun." You said walking over to the ride. He hummed and followed you.  
  
  
After you got off that ride Connor started to loosen up a bit after a few smaller rides. "So? How is it so far?" You asked with a smile walking around the rest of the park. "It's not... bad." He said as he continued to watch a large ride slowly carry a handful of people to the top. "What do you wanna do next?" You asked as he spun to face you. "Could we.. go on that?" He asked looking up at the ride as it sat up in the air before dropping down, screams filling the air. "Can you handle it?" You asked smugly walking over to it. "Of course i can, like i'd be afraid of it." He said walking in front of you getting on the ride. You mumbled a quick "Whatever you say." then sat next to him.   
  
After you put on the rides buckle you sat there smiling softly for the ride to move up, your adrenaline pumping. It started to go up and you heard a small " _Oh_." from Connor. "What?" You said looking over at him as he leaned a bit to see the ground get smaller. "I.. didn't think it would be this high now that we're on it." He said looking over to you. "It'll be fine, trust me. Do you have a fear of heights or something?" You asked as he shrugged. "In a way." And you lost your smile as he said that. "Connor, why in the hell would you want to go on the largest ride here if you're afraid of heights? You should've told- ME!" You screamed the last part as the ride sunk down and everything around you blurred.   
  
You reached the ground and just sat in your seat with a blank face. "That... was kind of fun." Connor said as you huffed a laugh. "So... maybe let's go play one of the games here. If i get on another of these i'm gonna get sick." You said unbuckling yourself and getting off the ride rather wobbly.  
  
After walking for a few you heard a scream and familiar laughing. You turned to see Connor giving Hank a glare as he doubled over and laughed. "I got you," He paused to breathe. "So good!" He said laughing. "Yes. Yes you did." Connor said with no amusement whatsoever. "You scream like a fucking girl!" Hank laughed and straightened up still chuckling. You laughed and walked over to Connor nudging him slightly. "Come on, it _was_ a bit funny." You said walking beside him. "Sure, sure. My fear is humorous." He said with a straight face as you chuckled. "Oh don't be such a sourpuss. Come on let's go play some games," You said walking in front of the two men. "Because this old man can't go on rides." You said as Hank yelled at you.  
  
  
  
"Okay, and just.. try to hit the balloons." You said to Connor as he stood in front of a fairly easy game. "It's no use i'm gonna hit the balloon with this anyways." He said as he looked at you. "That's fine. I still want that giant colorful snake up there." You said pointing to the over-sized stuffed animal hanging in the front. Connor sighed with a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth and threw the darts hitting three balloons. The guy standing beside the stand grabbed the snake down and handed to you as you smiled. "A stuffed snake for your lady." He said as Connor turned blue and you felt heat creep up your face. "Oh, we're not-" you got cut off as more people came up to the stand to play the game. You put the snake around your shoulders as you saw Hank standing by with his arms folded and a smug smile pulled at his lips. " _What_?" You asked as he shook his head.  
  
  
It was around six in the afternoon by the time the three of you decided to head over to Connors place. You and Hank were well aware of the surprise party that was being held there for him. Walking in the front door a loud "surprise" was heard as Gavin, Nines, Tina, Chris, Chloe, as well as a few others you didn't know the names of but saw them around before. And holy shit was that, "Markus?" You mumbled as you saw the rest of the Jericho leaders standing near him. "Wow, you guys did this for me?" Connor said walking up to everyone as well as noticing all the blue hanging decorations. A big banner was strung from the ceiling that read ' _1st birthday boy'_ on it. "Well, we have to celebrate your _birthday_!" Said Tina coming around to hug Connors side. "Happy birthday, Champ." She said pulling away and then said, "Alright, where's the alcohol?" Gavin snorted and showed her into another room where all drinks were set up.   
  
Everyone scattered and wished Connor a happy birthday before the leaders of Jericho came up to him. "Markus, Simon, North, Josh, I wasn't expecting you four." Connor said as he shook Markus' hand. "You can thank the Lieutenant for that." He said with a slight smile and dropped his hand. "When.. we heard what was going on when we got the invitation i suggested we should come. It's been some time since we last saw you." Simon spoke up next to Markus. "Yeah, and these three haven't gotten out of New Jericho in weeks, figured they needed to loosen up." North said with a shrug and smile. "And Josh just came because he's a little lame-o without us." North mumbled as Josh elbowed her side. Connor smiled with a slight laugh. "I'm glad you guys came. It's really great to see you all again." He said as they smiled back, North and Josh still bickering.  
  
You watched him talk with them for awhile slowly sipping from your red solo cup. You leaned up against the counter on the other side of the kitchen and folded your arms with your cup hanging from the one hand. Nodding your head slowly to the songs that played from the speaker Tina brought. "You 'aight?" Gavin asked nodding his head over to you. You turned your head over to him and hummed. "Yeah, why?" You asked going to take another sip from your cup then noticed it was empty. "'Dunno you just look pissed." He said and you widened your eyes. "Excuse me, that's my resting bitch face." You said straight faced as he laughed. "Want another drink?" Gavin nodded to your drink as you gave it to him. "Surprise me." You said as he walked away.  
  
Waiting for Gavin to return you walked around in the house to find Connor. After walking for awhile you saw.. him and Chloe, together, kissing eachother rather roughly in the hallway. You thought you could've had atleast somewhat of a chance but.. definitely not now. You walked quickly away from the quiet hall. Making your way into the living room you saw Gavin holding your drink as he was talking with Tina, Chris.. Miller, and Hank. "Hey, where's Connor? We were gonna see if we could use the pool out in the back since it's seven thirty and hot as balls." Tina said fanning herself a bit. "Ah, he's um.. busy." You said motioning to where you just came from as Gavin handed you your drink. "Well someone go get him! The night's only young for so long." Gavin said shrugging. "It's summertime. It doesn't get dark until ten." Hank said walking away. Gavin scoffed.   
  
  
Just then Connor walked in the room with a rather glum look on his face. "There's the man of the hour!" Chris said smiling at Connor."Con-man! Can we use the pool? I will die of a heat stroke." Tina said putting a hand on her head with pretending to pass out. "Sure, but i don't think anyone brought any-" Gavin cut him off. "We were gonna use the pool no matter what because i told everyone to wear a bathing suit." He said patting Connors shoulder roughly and walked into to the kitchen to tell everyone that "If you'd not like to sweat like a dog follow him."   
  
  
After changing into one of your swimsuits you went outside with a towel hanging over your shoulders like a cape. Gavin, Tina, and Nines were already in the pool motioning for you to join them. You set your towel over a chair and walked into the surprisingly warm pool. You walked over to the group in the corner as they chatted about work. "Where's everyone else?" You asked as Gavin shrugged. "Hank is... over there on a floatie." He pointed to the circle tube you didn't even notice before. "And Connor is... right there." Gavin said as you looked and.. holy shit.   
  
He was fucking _built_. You've seen his upper half before but never studied it since the lighting wasn't the greatest but holy shit. He had the body of an Abercrombie or Holister model. His swimming shorts hung tightly at the V-line of his torso. He walked over to you and gently hopped in the pool next to you. "Hey." He said so fucking smugly as if he knew you weren't looking at him. He leaned his arm onto the ledge of the pool and you watched his arm flex as if it had _real fucking muscles_ in it.   
  
"I-" You stuttered and choked. Smooth. Once again, smooth. Because it's already _not_ noticeable that you are frothing over a six-fucking-foot-one buff android. Totally not. Gavin snickered next to you and you punched his shoulder earning a small "ow" from him. Tina reached behind herself to turn up the song that played on the speaker and put it on a floatie and drifted it out to sea. Watching the speaker that played a song from the early 2000's float onto the other side of the pool. Bouncing to another corner as the ripples from the water carried it slowly. Connor turned to see Markus and the rest of the crew walk over. "Markus! Are you going to join us?" He asked as North pushed through them.   
  
"Hell yeah we are." She said jumping into the pool. "Oh i like her energy." Tina said getting a laugh from Markus. "I'm just gonna.. sit and play with the dog." Josh said as North came up from the water and boo'd him. Markus and Simon walked into the pool together as North got a pool noodle that floated across the water and leaned on it moving to your group in the corner. "So... Where's Chloe?" You asked Connor as he visibly lost his small smile. "Oh, she left. Forget about her, alright?" He said as you looked shocked. "Oh, alright." You said and looked over to Gavin, Tina, and Nines. "See?" You mouthed as they nodded.

  
Connor chatted with his friend from Jericho and you just simply listened to the music as one of your favorite songs came on. You squealed and started wiggling your body and arms in the air with the rhythm of the song. You pointed your fingers out in different directions as you moved to the middle of the pool and closed your eyes moving your body in a snake-like manner. You heard Tina laugh and someone swim up next to you and dance with you. You opened your eyes and saw Tina bobbing her head a bit too aggressively and fast paced to the song. You lip synced it with her as Gavin sighed and swam over to you and join you. You turned to look at a straight faced Nines and Connor, who had a confused but amused look on his face. You smiled and motioned for them to join you. Nines shook his head into a firm "no" and Connor just smiled and shook his head.   
  
"Well if they're not gonna join, i will." North said swiming over to you guys and started swaying the same way you were. A small snicker was heard from Hank on the circular tube as he had his phone out recording the four of you. You stopped dancing and swam over to Hank. "No-NO you better not fucking flip me into the water!" Hank said throwing his phone on the grass as you tilted the tube over and Hank rolled into the water splashing you in the face. You heard loud wheezing and laughing from behind you and you laughed as well as Hank sulked up from the water slowly, his long hair covering his face. You lost your smile as he walked up to you. "Oh no.." You said trying to get away from him fast as a very strong person, Connor, trapped you in his arms.   
  
"Connor, no!" You screamed as he held you tightly around your torso. You tried to kick and squirm your way out of his grip but it was no use as you felt him start to slowly sink into the water. "NO! No wait please!" You screamed as you laughed. "This is torture!" You said as you slowly were sunken underneath the water with Connor. You surprisingly got out of his grip only to be placed on his shoulders and be lifted into the air. "Jesus..." You mumbled as you nearly fell. And as soon as you were in the air you were thrown back into the water. You came back up gasping for air as a slow song came on. You noticed it was only You, Connor, Gavin, Tina, Nines, North, Simon, and Markus in the pool now.  
  
You saw Gavin make grabby hands at Nines as he sighed and had Gavin in his arms slowly rocking to the song. Simon and Markus were already in an embrace rocking to the song while Tina and North shrugged at each other and decided to join in. "Uhm, do you-" Connor cut you off as he grabbed your hand and placed it around his neck bringing the two of into a tight embrace as you slowly swayed to the song. "Con." You said after awhile as he hummed and rubbed his warm hand against your bare back. "I thought.. you were with Chloe." You said while you leaned on his shoulder.   
  
"I... was. For a few days." He said quietly as you tensed. So he _was_ with her. "But she said this wasn't for her. We split up today." He said as he held you tighter. "Oh, i'm so sorry." You said holding him tighter as well. "it's fine, she wasn't for me either." He said then put a hand on your jaw making you look at him. Your heart beating a million miles per minute. "Oh?" You said confused as you looked into his deep honey brown eyes. "You are." Was the last thing he said before your lips were on his moving to an unfamiliar dance. It was happening. You were kissing him. You were finally having your moment, with his soft pink lips planted on yours.  
  
Pulling away you breathed in trying to circulate the air back into your lungs as you looked back into his eyes. He smiled softly, one corner of his mouth turning upwards. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." You said smiling back and he stuck his arms out. "Jump." He said as you tilted your head. "Trust me." He said and you shrugged and jumped a bit, letting the water mostly do the work as he caught you by your thighs so you were looking down at him. You leaned forward capturing his lips with yours again. You felt his teeth catch your bottom lip and you heard a loud gasp behind the two of you. You both whipped around to see everyone staring. Markus had a smirk meanwhile Simons' mouth was hung open. North was laughing lightly while Tina gave you the thumbs up. Gavin was gagging while Nines looked shocked. Looking over to where the gasp came from was Hank. Who had now dropped the pile of towels onto the ground.  
  
"Jesus _fuck_ , get a room." Hank said groaning before walking away. "Oh," You laughed nervously. "I forgot other people were here." You said with a smile. "I don't mind, you two look very happy." Markus said as more loud gagging was heard from Gavin. You hopped off Connor and started angrily splashing around in the water to go to Gavin. "Okay you know _what_ -" Connor gripped your hand before you could drown Gavin. "You're lucky he's here," You pointed to Connor. "And that I'm freezing because i would have held you under the water until bubbles weren't on the surface of the water." You gave an empty threat to Gavin, who just looked at you like a deer in headlights.  
  
  
Getting out of the pool, Connor draped your towel around your shoulders and took his own to wipe the dripping water off himself. After he was dry and your chattering teeth were loud enough for the neighbors to hear, he took you by the shoulder and walked the two of you inside. "Hey, where did all the decorations go?" You said as a voice answered from another room. "Hank and i decided to do you a favor of cleaning up." Said Chris as you smiled. "Thanks, Chris." You said as Hank hummed. "And you too, Hank." You laughed. You looked over to the clock to see it was already ten at night. You also realized how tired you were. Telling Connor you'd be back down in a few you went upstairs to shower.  
  
  
Coming back down in a pair of shorts and a hoodie you saw that everyone had gone home besides Gavin, Nines, and Tina. Connor and the three of them talked in the kitchen and as you got closer you heard Gavin speak. "Aye, Con, i am fucking plastered and there is no way i can go home. You mind if i crash here?" He asked as you snickered walking into the room. "Yeah me too, i cannot drive home." Tina said with a sheepish smile. "Why can't Nines drive you guys?" You asked beside Connor. "Oh no i'm out of the picture too. I'm a bit tipsy as well." He said with his hands in a surrendering motion. "Sure, you guys can take the guest room." Connor said as you scoffed. "That's my room!" You said as he chuckled. "You, are coming in my room then." He said as you felt your face heat up. "Ohhhhh, i see." Tina said wiggling her eyebrows while Gavin grabbed her arm. "She's a horny drunk, i am sorry." He said dragging her upstairs. "Thank you for letting us stay here." Nines said walking past Connor and you to get to Tina and Gavin.  
  
  
Once you were in Connor's room you stood there awkwardly as if the two of you didn't have a make-out session in front of everyone. Connor patted the space beside him as you walked over and got underneath the sheets. After you felt the awkward tension die down you decided to move closer to Connors flat form on the bed. You moved on top of him, snaking your arms around his neck and resting your head on his chest and your middle on his torso. " _Oh_." He said quietly and you lightly giggled. He took his one hand and put it on your back and right before you fell asleep, you made sure to say two little words to him.  
  
"Happy birthday." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that i couldn't wait! YOU KISSED YOU LUCKY DOG YOU FINALLY GOT THAT HANDSOME HUNK OF ANDROID!! I really really wanted to have more Connor and Reader angst with him being an asshole because i am a sucker for that BUT i have some good GOOD plans to makeup for the kiss being early *evil laugh*
> 
> Connor looking at the fair: What is wrong with you people?
> 
> You: Uhhh... it's the adrenaline rush, i swear!


	19. ~19~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for starters, I am so so sorry for this taking a month and a half to get out. WRITER's block is real people! Thankfully for my one good friend, shout out to you big chicken, is reading this now and it made me want to get this out as soon as I could. Can I also mention how many times I've rewritten this chapter?? It's not as long as the last chapter but it has some length to it. Anyway, enjoy!

Waking up with a groan and a pulsing headache you flipped over and flopped your arms. Having them collide with something with a loud "Thwack!"

Oh shit.

That 'something' was now groaning and moving. That 'something' was also Connor. Wait... what?

You snapped your head over and saw Connor running his hands over his forehead, still not noticing you were there. "Con?" You said lightly but still startling him he nearly jumped out of his skin and fell off his bed.

"Holy shit! How- When- what?!" He said with wide eyes then looked at himself then the bed, then you. "Did...?" You immediately stuck your hands out dismissing what he was thinking as quickly as he thought of it. "God no! Gav, Nines, and Tina took my room, you suggested I sleep here with you." You said as he sighed and leaned back on his hands. "That.... was probably my somewhat drunken state. I'm sorry." He said with a shake of his head then stood up.

Oh, so obviously that kiss didn't mean anything. You may have been tipsy, but who in their right mind would've forgotten they were kissed by their crush?

You were silent for a moment before speaking up starting to shuffle out of the sheets. "No no, it's ah," You cleared your throat. "It's okay."

"I just... didn't want to make anything awkward between us." He said before sulking over to the doorway of the bathroom, still facing you. "I'm gonna shower so uhm..." He ended off his sentence and you got the hint and jumped out of the bed. "Right!" You nervously laughed. He chuckled and closed the door and you heard the water turn on.

Sighing you opened the door to leave the room and- oh.

"What the hell?" You asked the three nosey little brats in front of you. Four including Athena.

"Uhm... listening?" Tina said with a nervous smile. "We heard a loud bang and Gavin thought the bang was- mmph!" Nine's mouth was covered by Gavin's hand. "Nothing!! Haha, nothing it was nothing," Gavin said with a nervous smile, which turned into a straight face. "It was nothing."

"He thought you two were having morning fun. If you catch my drift." Tina finished getting a harsh slap on the back of her head. "Ow!" She cried out before slapping Gavin's hand and walked away with Nines.

Feeling the heat rush up into your cheeks, you started to sputter. "Oh... my god! How could you- Why?!" You said. Oh yeah, you were most definitely red-faced now.

"Uhhh, yeah cause there was groaning and then a loud thud. Come on," Gavin said your name and folded his arms. "Okay,

okay fair point. But you were serious that engrossed with what was happening?" You asked copying his stance as he scoffed.

"Wh- No! I'll have you know that-" Gavin was cut off when his phone started to ring. "You're lucky..." He said running into your room as you followed him.

Not paying too much attention to the conversation you picked out some clothes to wear and you haven't even dared to look into the mirror yet just to see how awful you looked.

"Hold on.... what?" Gavin said then looked over to you in shock. You gave him a confused look as he continued to talk. "Yeah, yeah okay We'll be in soon." He said as he hung up.

You furrowed your eyebrows. "What's going on?" You asked tilting your head. "More links are going on to Sam and Utopia. Hank wants us at the station." Gavin said gathering a few of his things and walking out of the room. You followed him in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean "more links"? What exactly are these links?" You said.

Gavin shrugged. "Not sure, something about Red Ice and, ah it's probably better if we just go there and he explains." Yeah, that was strange. Why couldn't he just tell you? It wasn't that complicated, was it?

Yeah, it most definitely was that complicated. Hank thought about your theory of someone that's on this same case, is also in cahoots with Utopia. And already knowing that thirium is found in Red Ice, and with that confession, Sandy gave the other day putting everything together he came up with another strange theory which is making androids act out.

"Wait, androids smoking? I've never heard of that?" Gavin said as Hank shrugged and everyone turned to Nines and Connor. Sixty walked by and stopped to listen to the conversation. "Oh, yeah it's possible. I do it all the time." He said with a shrug. Nines turned to him with wide eyes. "How does that even work? Aren't you killing your inner workings?" He said as Sixty shook his head. "No, the nicotine doesn't do anything for androids but it's safe to consume. It's just calming to me in some sense. Anyway, peace out." Sixty claimed and with that, he was back on his way. That explained the cigarette smell in his house that night.

"Okay, so that does make more sense now that I think about it," Connor said moving over to his desk. Grabbing a key from a drawer he motioned for everyone to follow him. Sharing confused looks you complied. You were led into a conference room. At least that's what it looked like. Connor motioned for the rest of you to take a seat and asked Hank to stay standing.

"Okay, so this all starts with..." Connor waited for someone to answer. "Sam." You spoke up. Nodding Connor wrote down Sam's name on the whiteboard that was in the room. "Okay, and then there was that time we went to that club. Back in Grand Rapids?” He said as Hank nodded. Writing that down he drew an arrow pointing to another point. “Then what else happened?” Hank was the next person to speak up.

“Ahh, shit I think it was when you and I went to that one abandoned house. It had all the dead androids in the basement. And the uh, the other Rk800’s.” Hank said scratching the back of his neck. Your eyes bulging out of your head. “What?” Connor dismissed you. “We’ll talk about it later, okay, and then what?”

Gavin was next to speak up, “Oh! That crime scene with Sylvia Green and her husband! Trevor or something? He was acting strange as fuck that day and then in the interrogation, Sylvia admitted to the stabbing on his back.” Gavin said as Connor nodded then wrote that down next. “And then we all went undercover just recently, and got Sandys confession.”

Confused you spoke up. “Wait, where are you going with this?” Nines hummed and nodded in agreement. “Well, if you look, everything started small, but then as time progressed in the last two months it got worse. First starting with your RY600 murdering your father. And now it’s having to do with random androids getting murdered and used for Red Ice.” Connor spoke but you furrowed your eyebrows still not following. Sighing Connor tried to explain more carefully.

“Before, our theory was Sam getting a virus. But now, it involves androids possibly doing drugs. But why exactly would an android kill their species for a drug?” Connor said with a tilt of his head. With nobody answering his question, he continued. “Exactly, we don’t know. I don’t believe someone, in this case, is working with Utopia. But I do believe that Sam does still have a virus and is spreading it to other androids, but whom is this virus coming from?” Connor said turning back to the whiteboard and drew lines from every other little thing he’s written. “That means, all these events are linked to one thing, who created the virus?” He said circling a huge question mark he wrote.

Oh, that did make sense. “Fuck, that’s going to be so hard to figure out,” Gavin said banging his head on the table. “Yeah, how are we going to do that, Connor?” Shrugging Connor sighed. “I don’t know. But with enough evidence we can find it out. It’ll take some time, but we can do this. We’ve gotten this far, who’s to say we can’t go farther?” He said as you nodded. That’s true, being hopeful is probably the best thing all of you could do at the moment.

“Alright, I’ll start writing some things down on a notepad I have back at my desk. I think that is probably the best lead we have right now, so it would be smart to follow it. You guys should also probably start brainstorming any ideas you have on this too. Do any research you can and you can come back to the whiteboard at any time.” Nines said as he walked away. You and Gavin decided to follow him.

“I’m going to a gas station or something because the break rooms coffee sucks ass today, you want anything?” He said nudging your elbow. “Any energy drink, please.” You said as he gave you a short salute and left the building.

You’ve been staring at your screen for a solid ten minutes. You couldn’t even begin to write anything. You were blank. The only thing that was on your mind was that goddamned kiss you just got last night. Your face was heating up just at the thought of Connor, your fucking Coworker's lips on yours. God, they were so soft. And he was a damn good kisser too. But he said this morning that anything he did or said was his drunken state. So did he mean to kiss you? Or was he just a lustful drunk?

You hoped he meant to kiss you. You should talk to him about it. But was now a good time? Looking up you caught him staring at you before he quickly darted his eyes down. Strange. Wait, was he staring that whole time? Maybe now was a good time to tell him. Just before you were about to get up a can of the monster was being plopped on your desk.

“Monster? really? It’s been years since I’ve had one of these.” You said cracking the can open. “It was a two for four deal,” Gavin said with a shrug. “How much do I owe you?” You said as he shook his head. “Nothing, I just got it to be nice.” You looked at him warily with wide eyes. “Gavin Reed? Being nice?” You said as he smirked and flipped you off. Laughing you watched him walk off. Taking a sip of your drink you decided to go speak to Connor.

Walking over to his desk the first thing Connor said was, “Do you realize how bad those drinks are for you?” You laughed and nodded. “Yeah, they’re horrible but they’re so so good.” You said sitting on the side of his desk. “So, I wanted to ask.” Connor froze when you said that but quickly moved to seem unbothered. “Do you... know that you kissed me last night?” You said as he tensed again. “Ah, y-yeah I am. I’m so sorry if I made anything awkward between us. And also sorry for asking you to sleep with me.” He said as you looked at him with a smirk and Hank gasped. “YOU WHAT?”

Connor realized what he just said quickly fixed his words as you saw an aggressive blue of a blush paint his face. “That’s not what I meant! I meant that I asked you to- Oh for fucks sake you know what I meant.” He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Laughing you nodded. “I know. And uh, to be honest, you don’t know how long I've been wanting that kiss from you.” You said, your heart now racing in your chest. “Really?” He quickly spoke snapping his head to you. “Yeah.” You said with a sheepish smile. Signing in relief Connor leaned back in his chair. “This is like a dream come true. I can’t believe you just said that.” He said as now it was your turn to become surprised.

“Chloe and me... we weren’t considered a thing. A one night stand if you will.” He said with a weird flick of his wrist. Nodding for him to continue. “I honestly never really liked her. It was extremely awkward and I always felt strange around her. She admitted that she wasn’t even attracted to me after our second time and that she preferred women.” He said as you gave him a sympathetic look. “Oh, I’m sorry...” You said as he shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I was upset but, I figured it was for the best. And it was because I got to kiss you.” He said giving a shy smile.

You breathed in realizing you hadn’t exactly taken a breath in a while, you smiled strangely. “So, what now?” You said looking at him. He turned his whole body to you confused. “What?” Shaking your head you elaborated. “I mean, what now? You like me, and... I like you. So, where do we go from here? We can... take it slow if you want?” You said as he flushed blue again. And you were sure that your face was red.

“Oh... Oh! W-well I wouldn’t want to make you feel like you have to do this. I’m just saying I-“ Hank cut Connor off with a groan. Both of you turned to see Hank banging his head on his desk. He then turned to Connor and pointed. “You’re a fucking idiot.” Was all he said before you giggled. “Con, you’re not making me feel like that. Hell, this is a fucking wish come true. I’d love to be your girlfriend. If I can have the honors.” You said as he looked almost star-struck.

“Have the honors? Of course, you have the honors!” He said lightly and jumped up out of his seat and hugged you from where you sat on his desk. Smiling you hugged him back.

“Ha! You owe me twenty bucks!” You heard Chris yell to Gavin. “Goddamnit, Chris!” Gavin said back ripping out his wallet. Connor pulled off of you and you both shared a confused look. “Wait, you guys were betting on us getting together?” You said as Connor leaned on his desk and crossed his arms. “Wow, real mature.” Was all he said before turning his nose in the air and facing away from them.

“Oh come on! The tension the two of you showed was like a bad fanfiction!” Gavin said with a laugh and handed the twenty dollars to Chris, who was smiling and nodding at the money coming into his hand.

“They’re right, it was like watching a horrible hallmark movie,” Tina said walking by with some files in hand.

“Oh come on! We are not that bad!” You said as Connor agreed. “Yeah!” You heard a snort from the other side of the room and saw Nines covering his mouth. “Oh no fucking way, that guy never fucking laughs and he even thinks so.” You heard Sixty say from across the other side of the room. Sighing and shaking your head you looked to Connor.

So maybe he was just being rude because he was trying to get over his feelings towards you. And maybe he thought that being mean would just push you away. But that didn’t work because here you were, staring at that handsome smile you’ve grown attached to.

Your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Jesus, the two dorks are dating. What could this possibly mean? Is that foreshadowing for something bad coming up? I don't know!! I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. But don't expect it too soon!! Till next time!


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I got this posted within a few days! Luckily, for you guys, I think I got passed my brief writer's block, and ill be posting something else again soon. And if i don’t, you can always check Meloncholy joy since i’ll be posting little short stories there! Anyways, enjoy!

Four months have passed and you have found absolutely fucking nothing on Connors theory back in August. It was December, snowing and freezing outside now.

The only good thing that had happened was that you and Connor were now 4 months happily dating. And the two of you were happier than ever. Currently, you were sitting in the kitchen of the house Connor owned with your head in your hands. Connors hand comfortingly rubbing your arm as he sat next to you.

"I just don't get it, I really don't. How can we possibly go this long with no trace of anything?" You said shaking your head. Yes, not having androids and people being killed every day was a nice touch of this silence. But it also fucking sucked because now you were all stumped. And not able to move further on this investigation until something happened.

"I'm sure," Connor sighed. Oh, he was pissed. He had gone through a few breakdowns himself trying to figure out anything he could. He even drew himself into a low thirium percentage and "sleep" cycle. A whole week without rest or any thirium takes a toll on an android. "I'm sure everything's going to be okay, babe." Connor finished while moving off his chair and hugged you from behind.

Smiling tightly you wrapped your arms around his. "I hope." Was all you said while you leaned back on his chest and his head rested on top of yours. This was nice, just the two of you comforting each other. Finally having someone to just hold you, and tell you everything was going to be okay.

The silence was interrupted by Connor's phone dinging from the counter. He moved off of you to get it and gasped. "What?" You said hurriedly as you rushed over. "Nines got... a tattoo??" You said in utter disbelief and looked at the photo that was on the phone screen. Sure shit, there was a human heart tattooed where a humans heart would be on humans, and a thirium pump where one would be on androids on Gavin.

"How is that... even possible?" You said as Connor shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I do remember hearing about a place specifically for androids that do tattoos and piercings," Connor said and your imagination went wild. Connor, with a tattoo? Yeah, in your dreams. Sighing you walked back to your chair.

"Oh, that's cool." You said nodding and sat back in your chair. Connor nodded then slowly looked up at you. "Maybe in the future, I could get one." He said with a shrug. "Honestly, you should. It'd look good on ya', Hun." You said with a smirk. Laughing, Connor set his phone back down and came back over to you. Moving you from the chair he picked you up bridal style.

"Connor!" You squealed as you leaned your head into his chest while he walked. "Where are you taking me?" You asked looking up at him. "It's late, I am exhausted, let's cuddle." You giggled as you never knew for Connor to be such a cuddle bug.

Christmas morning you had woken up to a bright slant of sun poking through the curtains. Letting your eyes relax a little while longer. You then looked over to see Connor sleeping peacefully beside you. You smiled taking in his form. He twitched then awoke to look around the room, then his eyes landed on you. You smiled at him before he flopped back down onto the pillow.

“Goodmorning, sleepy.” You said rubbing a hand down his back. You got a hum as a response. Giggling you let a hand stroke the back of his messy hair. The movement must’ve woken the sleeping beast on the ground, as she made her movements up over to the bed.

“Athena,” You said quietly, then patted the bed. “Up.” And with that, the giant dog jumped up onto the bed. Stomping all over Connor and your legs happily. Connor groaned and moved only to be licked multiple times in the face.

“Ah! No!” He said trying to get her to stop but she kept licking him. She then landed directly on his chest and laid down. “I’m stuck here, aren't I?” He asked the dog as she just sticks her tongue out to lick her nose. Laughing you reached over to brush the messy hair out of his face. “Con, your hair is horrible today.” You said lightly pulling the brown strands off of his head.

“Oh yeah, and yours is the best looking today too, huh?” He asked tilting his head at you. Putting a hand on your hip and you laid down you gasped. “I am the best looking. So naturally, my hair is awesome.” You said proudly. Chuckling Connor sighed. “You sure are. Come on, we should probably get ready.” He said gently nudging the dog off of him.

Everything was going great. Amazing to be exact. Connor had.... proposed. It was already a year since he had asked you to get with him. It wasn’t exactly silent on the case with Utopia. But it was quieter in the last few months.

But back to reality, where Connor was. On one knee with a gorgeous ring planted in a beautiful black velvet case. He had asked you to marry him. You’d be insane if you’d turned him down. But, do you think this was moving too fast? Sure, lots of people get married immediately. Maybe even a few months into the relationship do they have a ring on their finger. What makes this so much different? You’d known Connor a little over a year, and you’d been together for exactly one year.

Yes, the genius proposed the day of your anniversary.

You thought about it. The light in Connor's eyes started to vanish as he waited long for your response. Doubt. Tears brimmed your eyes and you smiled greatly and accepted.

Of course, things weren’t always going to be silent forever. You’d come home one day to find Connor nowhere to be seen. You checked the whole house and there was no trace of him. A crash was heard and that reminded you, the basement. Flying down the steps you looked and.... what the fuck?

Connor was rocking back and forth covered in blood. Was that his own? The words “Can’t escape” and “It’ll never be over” were painted all over the walls. “Connor?” You said warily walking up to him slowly. He looked up to you and kept rocking. His face was covered in tears and blood. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?!” You said running up to him as he shouted at you.

“Don’t come any closer! I’ll kill you!” He said backing up until he hit the wall, panting heavily. “Con-?” You got cut off as he started to shout at you to get out. You panicked but were frozen. This was your fiancé for fucks sake. You couldn’t leave him here.

Saying your name quietly he heaved a sob. “Please, I can’t.... I’ll kill you it’s-“ He got up and backed away from you closer to the stairs. “I’m not me.” He said slowly walking backwards up the stairs, still keeping his focus on you.

“What do you mean? Connor, what’s going on?” You said quickly following him out of the basement as he made a run for it as soon as he made it to groin level. Dashing after him, he of course was quicker than you since you already heard the roar of his car engine.

Running out of the house you called after him. But he was already gone. Panicking you weren’t sure what to do. What had he meant by he wasn’t himself? What the fuck was going on?

Your first choice was to tell Hank. Then Gavin, then Sixty. They were all just as confused as you.

Gavin had said maybe he was going through some crisis and was going somewhere to cool off and just think. Which did make sense, but... it’s now been a week.

No sign of Connor.

Being the idiot you are, the way you coped was with drinking yourself into oblivion. “Thanks, man,” You’d said to the bartender as took a drink of one of the many shots in front of you and downed it. Slamming it on the counter as another one next to you slammed down.

Looking over you saw a hand, then a body, then... Connor? “You!” You shouted getting up, then slightly wavering. “Where have you been! First, you go wacko on me, then you leave and show up a week later!” You said grabbing Connor's shirt. Connor then said your name and looked into your eyes. Wait, that wasn’t Connor.

“It’s me, sixty,” He said as you looked to the ground, then back up at you. He said your name with a sigh. “We... we know where Connor is. And it’s not good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh shucks, a cliffhanger! Where’s Connor? Tell me in the comments, i’d love to hear your theory’s!! Also, yeah i did decide to time skip just because if i didn’t it wouldn’t work right with the ending i planned. So sorry if it moved too fast! But trust me with what i also have planned for next chapter it’ll make sense. Okay, until next time!!


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, i am posting quickly. Surprised? Kind of? Yeah i figured. Finally i have a reason to continue writing and get inspiration from a VERY good friend (she knows who she is) and guys please go read her story on wattpad it’s new and it’s out there just recently but go give it a read! It’s @ddexchart on wattpad! You’ll really enjoy it. And another thing you’ll enjoy, is hopefully this chapter. It’s a little shorter but trust me i’ll be writing longer things soon.
> 
> i am very much tired out and have major brain lag for the writing aspects of my brain. So i’ll continue writing tomorrow night. But anyways enough about me, go enjoy the chapter and don’t forget to check out the wattpad story!

You fucking knew it. The fucking lying bitch he was. You knew it wasn't all real, he was faking it.

Connor was with Utopia. No fucking wonder he told you that theory months ago. It was to cover up any evidence of himself being the runt in the station.

Sixty had seen him with Sam that same night he told you they'd found Connor. Connor and Sam were discussing the use of Connor's idea a few months ago, and how it was working great. Because it was covering their asses while they could haul in more androids and humans to deal and sell Ice. And of fucking course, they were both on the fucking drug themselves.

This whole thing made you sick to your stomach. You couldn't go a few moments without your throat closing and having a breakdown. Tears were brimming your eyes in a matter of a few seconds, they continued to spill down the side of your nose. Fowler had asked if you wanted to be removed from the case since this was not only personal to you, your fucking fiancé was now a criminal.

You said you were still going to be on this case. Because now when you got Sam in your hands, you'd spit in his face. And when you got Connor in your hands? Oh, if only he knew what you'd do to him. Probably kick his teeth in and more. He... lied, to you. This whole time, he has been lying. What were you supposed to do? See him and be okay with it? Fuck no. Sure, you were an emotional type. But when you've been fucked over so many times you're numb to the pain, and all you seek is vengeance.

A gentle hand was on your back and the steel icy cold eyes that usually held no emotion looked into yours. Nines always had a secret soft side. Although he looked just like... him, his presence was easier to be by than Sixtys. Being near him was too hard at the moment. Of course, he didn't take it personally. He understood what you were going through and gave you your space.

"Wanna talk?" Nines searched your tearful red eyes. Shaking your head you bit your lip to suppress a sob. You practically leaped at Nines to embrace him. He immediately held you back, rubbing your back soothingly as you hysterically cried into his shoulder. You tried to speak but your throat was so closed it just came out as choked words. Nines hushed you and told you to cry first, then try and talk.

After you've got your hysterics out, you felt no tears on your face anymore. "Do you.... have a place to stay?" Nines asked still holding onto your shoulders. Nodding you rubbed your nose

with your sleeve, "Yeah, uhm Connors place." Nines looked at you warily. "Are you sure? You can... You could come with me and Gav. He'd love to have you with us. Or even Tina and North's place." Nines comforted you with a squeezing hand on your left shoulder. You'd forgotten about Tina and North getting together. You'd always liked their spunky attitude. But would they want you with them?

"Girly, I would love to have you with us. North wouldn't mind at all." Tina said from beside you. Well, that answered your question. "Are you sure?" You coughed clearing your voice a little. "I wouldn't want to... be in your space." You said as Tina was now stepping up to you taking you from Nines soft hold and was now embracing you into a tight hug. "Come here hun, with everything you've been through you need your friends with you. You can stay with us." Well, that settles that.

Later in the evening, you were sitting in North and Tina's spare bedroom. Putting some clothes into the closet you heard a knock on the door. Looking you saw North with a sympathetic look on her face. You've known her ever since... Connors birthday party and lately you've become good friends with her.

Walking up to you, she gave you a light hug. Returning it you almost started tearing up again. "I am so sorry. I never would've thought," she trailed off pulling away from you. Lightly scoffing you agreed. "Me neither, I remember the day I brought up that he could be with them and he was so cold about the idea. That was back in August." You'd said going back to put some clothes away.

North's eyebrows went up. "Really?" She said in disbelief. Nodding and sighing you folded a pair of jeans and put them on the top shelf. "Wow, I just can't believe this." She said sitting on the bed. "I've been thinking about this, and forgive me if this seems crazy but, what if Connor isn't... willingly doing this." North expressed as you paused.

Slowly you turned to her with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?" You pressed as she sighed and looked to her hands. She picked at her nails and fidgeted. That reminds you of someone...

"What I mean is," She trailed. "I remember Tina told me something about how Connor told everyone about one where the android was injected with the virus. Correct me if I'm wrong but," She huffed a breath of air. "If Connor was in a way injected somehow. Say, at that time in the parking garage incident by what was that guy's name?" She'd asked you finally looking up into your following eyes.

"Greg?" You'd said folding your arms across your chest. "Yeah, him!" She exclaimed then stood up and began to pace. "If Connor was injected with the virus, that virus being spread by one person to the next by injection, he most definitely is being controlled. Tina explained to me that the virus works as if someone were to be controlled. His systems are most likely being overloaded by the Ice and on top of it, he's being controlled. Making him lash out on you, for trying to figure out his cover, but whoever is controlling him is making him good at hiding it." She said taking in a breath of air to filter her artificial lungs.

That... didn't seem crazy. "You could be on to something." You modulated. "If that is true, that means Connor has all the answers for who the main supplier is. And if we get those answers we can put an end to this... whole killing spree and virus thing as well as the production of Red Ice in Detroit." You said with a new light in your eyes.

A look you haven't had in a while.

determination.

North nodded. "I'll contact Markus, he could scan the city and try and find Connor. You'll need to tell everyone this plan." North voiced to you while getting up off the bed and walked to the doorway. She looked back at you with a warm smile. "We'll put an end to this," she spoke fuzzily while then looking to the door molding in front of her. "I should join the police force." She'd joked before walking out. Leaving you with a long-needed smile.

You'd been on the phone with Sixty for nearly an hour discussing the plan. Markus had found where Connor was. So far, you'd been told by Sixty and the whole agency to not engage in any contact with Connor and Utopia. You were to lay low until an actual plan was to be made.

You'd agreed with that. You wanted to stay as far away from that group as much as you could. But at the same time, the pent up anger you had was taking you over. For now, you were definitely going to just listen for this.

"And hey," Sixty's voice cut through the phone. You'd hummed in acknowledgment. "Be careful, alright?" He'd said and those pesky tears were once at your eyes again for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. "I will, thanks Sixty." You warmly said as you hang up.

Now life was just a waiting game. Like a ticking time bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, yeah weren’t expecting that were you huh? Or were you? Next chapter will definitely.... be different that’s for sure. A heads up that there will be a bit of *suicidal* tendencies in it but nothing EXTREME. It’ll just be a sadness in a way. Which escalates with.... some other things that will be happened. You’ll really enjoy it and hey, sadly enough, this story will be coming to an end soon. Not quite sure if i’ll have a sequel or if it would make sense but i do have other ideas for a sequel. I’ll go more into detail about it when it’s the end. Anyway, see you soon!


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh okay before i say ANYTHING a like short description of like suicide is in the chapter. There are asterisks at the beginning and the end of that brief section. It does not pertain to the story at all hence you being able to skip it. Pleas take care of yourselves please i love you all so much! 
> 
> Okay back to what i was going to say, this chapter is around 2000 and some hundred words. Not long but longer than normal chapters. It has a LOT in it so please pay attention. Shit will be getting real in the next chapter! So enjoy!

Slumped at your desk you toyed with the pencil in your hand. Sixty had been trying to set up a raid to bust Utopia but so far it was unsuccessful. Unsuccessful because it was too dangerous. If any of our android crew members were to go into the building they were using, they could be turned against us. And if our human crew members were to go into the building they'd be killed.

You were shit out of luck for everyone's idea you'd had in mind since it all resulted in death.

It was already in the evening and your shift would be over in about... oh, you have been sitting here for so long you didn't even realize it was over. Getting up you put your jacket and beanie on and headed out.

You weren't really in the mood to go back to Tina's place just yet. But you also didn't want to be in the cold. So you decided to buy a small bottle of alcohol for yourself and just have a few drinks once you were back home.

You were now... about a few large gulps of the small bottle in and were feeling it. Looking over you saw the bottle of meds you were currently taking. *It wouldn't be too bad if you were to take at least maybe a handful of those, right? You could just let them sink into your system and slowly kill you. It would most definitely ease your pain by a whole fucking mile.*

Alas, that was the alcohol talking. You couldn't do that to yourself even if you wanted to. Sighing you took another large gulp. You then heard your phone buzz. Blearily you looked at the phone and tried to make out the message. It was from... Utopia? Wait hold on, what?

Reading it you saw what it said.

Utopias invitation

7:43 pm

If you want to see Connor again, don't be shy, and come take a trip to your sanctuary. Endless fulfilled desires that were once dreams, will now be yours. Don't hesitate.

And with that message, was an address. You knew what the rules were. You were to stay far far away from Utopia. But they came to you. How could you not resist? Maybe it was your drunken self but... you were already slipping on your outside clothes and calling a cab.

You arrived at the address and blew a puff of air out of your mouth. You'd already sobered up over the adrenaline and now wondered why you were here. Oh right, to see Connor. Was it worth it? Most likely not but here you were.

The building was beautiful looking. No wonder so many people were in this group. It was designed as a hotel looking building too attract random people. The words written for the name weren't Utopia. That was smart, not using the name so their cover wasn't blown. It was a large, no, huge building with beautiful white pillars decorating the outside. Flashy white lights were wrapped around the pillars making it look very attractive.

Well, this was it.

You walked up to the doors and found they were being opened for you. Oh, Jesus, the inside was better than the outside. The floors were gorgeous velvet red and black leather chairs were sitting a few feet apart from each other. At the very end of the entrance, there was a desk with a person sitting there.

Making your way over to her you sighed nervously. "Hi, I uhm... got an invitation by Utopia..." You said as she hummed. She said your name as clear as day and nodded. "We've been expecting you." She said eerily as a large hand took your shoulder softly.

Turning you looked and... holy shit. Sam? He said your name warmly that sent shivers down your spine. "I'm so happy you came." He said pulling you into a hug. You didn't return it and he instantly pulled away. "What? Weren't expecting to see me?" He said with a soft expression on his face. You shook your head. "I just... I thought-" He cut you off with a giggle you've known too well. "Cats got your tongue? Before we send you to your room we need to search for you. Harlem, Jace, you know the drill." He called over to two men you didn't even realize were there.

Holy fucking shit, these guys were huge. You saw the soft glow of a circle on their temple and realized these must've been military 'droids. They both came up to you, towering over you. "I-i just have my phone." You'd said and grabbed it. You weren't going to play around, and it would be a long cold hard day in hell if you'd fuck around with these giants. "Hand it over." One of them said as you did. He then took the phone and split it in half. You heard the crunch of the small device in his large hands. "What a dear you are, my sweet," Sam said beside you. "Always so compliant, aren't you?" He spoke in a sickly sweet voice. He then took your hand and led you up a few flights of stairs.

Sam opened the door to your room and you then saw Connor, not surprisingly at all, sitting in a chair looking at a book. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Weren't expecting you to be here." He mumbled before looking back down at the book as if you weren't even there. "Now now, is that a way we treat our guests?" Sam said as he clicked a button you didn't know he was holding and Connor instantly yelped in pain and held the back of his neck in pain. He quickly got out of the chair and dropped the book onto the floor. "No, sir." He huffed rolling his eyes and still rubbing his neck.

You internally gasped. That must've been where he had been injected. Sam directed you to sit on the bed as he stood in front of you while Connor just leaned up against the wall on the other side of the room. "Now, my dearest friend, I think it's time we tell you the truth, yes?" Sam menacingly spoke as he gave you a devilish smile. One that showed all his teeth, almost as if he were snarling at you. You gulped.

Back with Tina once she got back home she had figured that you might've gone out to the store. It's been about two hours since she last sees you. That was around seven on the dot. It was now... Ten thirty?! No, something was wrong. She instantly dialed your number and found it was sent straight to voicemail. Oh god, her heart was racing. What the fuck had happened to you? She'd instantly called Hank's number, you were gone.

Little did Tina know that your phone was currently demolished in the hands of an SQ800 military android.

"Well, let's start with the virus, shall we?" Sam said looking over to Connor who nodded. "Your father was a very smart man," Sam then said your name with a mocking tone. "I'm surprised you've never found this out since you're smart as well." He huffed a sigh. "The virus is an injection, as I'm sure you've already figured this out. It's made out of Red Ice directly. Your father himself made it. It acts as if it's a voice in your head, controlling you every second. I've gotten mine under control in the last six months." He started to pace when he spoke.

"Once it's injected into an android, the inner system begins to be bent. Molded into the virus's control. Since Red Ice is made from an ingredient you know very well, Thirium, the drug reacts differently on Humans. They think the virus is the high it gets them, but in reality, it's the way the drug affects humans. This virus has been out longer than I've been around. And it's been around ever since you were a small child." He said looking directly into your eyes. His deep electric blue eyes searching your soul, you almost lost the eye contact you held.

"You and I have been the main test subject since day one." He said with uttermost anger in his eyes. You sunk farther into the bed and he laughed. "Connor, you know what to do now." He said as Connor leaned off the wall. "Yes, sir," Connor said. Sam shut the door and you saw Connor look at you with eyes you've never seen on your sweet Connor ever. Only when he was chasing down criminals. Oh god, it finally clicked.

Sam told you everything because you were going to get killed. By your lover. There was no way you could escape either. You were on the fourth floor you couldn't escape this large room even if you wanted to.

You were going to die.

"Goddamnit, Markus! Fucking try!" North shouted at Markus who was frantically trying to track the number of your phone. "I am trying!" He yelled back as he kept putting in multiple codes and numbers. Hank was on the other side of the room pacing while Sixty stood next to Markus with a few of the agents of his squad. Nines and Gavin were together comforting each other as Tina was laying down out of nausea.

North was the most frightened one in the room. Sure, she didn't know you long. But she looked to you like a sister. You'd shown her kindness and even help her set her and Tina up. If it weren't for you... If it weren't for you she'd probably been hated by multiples.

"Oh no," Markus said and looked up. "What?" North said as everyone looked over to Markus. "She's...." He muttered as North shouted. "What?!"

"She's at Utopia..."

"Connor! Please! I know you're in there!" You shouted as you threw a chair in front of you to block him. He smirked at you and threw the chair behind him, a gun in hand. "You won't understand, will you?" He said clocking the gun then traced it at you. "I am me. Get it through your fucking head that this is the new normal." He shot the gun at you but thankfully you jumped out of the way in time. Screeching you ran farther into the room meeting a living space.

You knew there was a way to get him back, there had to be away. Thinking you thought of his favorite song. You looked at his brutal cold killing eyes and slowly sung the words with tears streaming down your face. This probably wasn't going to work at all, and here you were wasting precious time singing a song.

He laughed at your idiocy. "What are you doing?" He dropped the gun. If you got close enough, this just might work. "I know you're in there, darling." You spoke his favorite nickname to him as you slowly stepped closer. Still singing the words you kept walking closer to him. "Connor, honey, it's me. You know who I am." You said as he slowly raised his gun halfway up again but quickly dropped it. You were a few feet in front of him and were now at his favorite part of the song. You could barely see now as tears were the only thing you could see in your vision. Connor was just a blur.

"Remember that time for the fourth of July when we danced in the rain?" You said with a tight smile recalling the event. Connors hard face morphed into something of remembrance. You were now right in front of him. You took his hand that held the gun. You pointed it right at your heart. You held his hand and had your finger over his on the trigger. "If you can still hear me if you're in there, I love you." You'd said as you waited for the gun to shoot.

But it never came.

Instead, you'd found his lips on yours. You didn't kiss back instantly out of shock but he'd quickly dropped the gun and had both his hands on the back of your head, and you'd soon found yours on his neck and cheek. You stayed like that for a while before he pulled back and gasped. "Oh my god..." He said as you tightly smiled wiping your tears. "You- I almost- I almost killed you." He said looking at you in complete shock. "Con, it's okay now. It's you, you're safe." You said grabbing his hand and holding it. He rested his forehead against yours.

"What now?" You asked as he sighed. "I don't know. But when Sam finds out that I'm not dead, we're going to be dead." Connor said against your head.

He was right. Sam will know that Connor is freed from the virus.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that is a lot to take in. What is everyone else going to do to save you? What will happen to you and Connor once Sam finds out? WHAT HAPPENED TO STICKING TO THE PLAN??!! Apparently things never go the way i want them to. 
> 
> Also want to say how there will be TWO chapters left in this story! I am beyond excited to release them! I’ve been writing this chapter in April to keep myself busy in the beginning to cope with quarantine. Little did i know i would actually finish it. I’ve written before but never a full book so this is a first for me. I may or may not work on a sequel i’m not sure yet. I’d definitely want some insight on that from the people who read this story. Because if you’d want a sequel of this story, i’d be glad to give it to you. Not sure how it would work with the ending i have in story for this book but i could figure it out and make it work. 
> 
> Anyway, i’m really sad to see this story go soon, but let’s value the time we have left! See you soon!


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH okay so i worked all weekend on this and it turned out so good (i think??) But please, tell if there are any mistakes. And oh my god i just looked at the time and it is one in the morning! Anyways, enjoy!

Well, at least one good thing happened with the case's progression. The squad now had a legal pass to raid Utopia as it now contained two officers of the law. Sixty had everyone suit and gear up while Nines tried to get a connection with Connor.

“I can’t seem to get him.” Nines said while two fingers were pressed to his LED and his eyes were closed. If Nines couldn’t get this connection it would be so much harder to get this situation under control. “He still might have ties with Utopia,” Gavin said running a hand through his hair and leaned up against one of the undercover cars. “I just hope Utopia didn’t hurt her. Or worse... fucking Connor hurting her.” Gavin said with a snarl.

Hank scoffed. “I don’t think that kid would hurt her.” He said folding his arms. Gavin snapped his head up looking at Hank with a fire in his eyes. “Hank, Connor fucking worked with Utopia the whole fucking time. What makes you think WonderBoy would magically change his mind?” He said now square-shouldered with the gruff lieutenant. Hank didn’t say anything, but Gavin knew Hank knew that he was right.

And he was, at a point.

Because currently you and Connor were finding anything you could in the room you were both in to use as weapons. “Check if there’s knives in the drawers. I know how to throw them.” You said while rummaging through the kitchen. Connor hummed then picked up a huge steak knife. “Will this do?” He asked examining the knife. You smiled wickedly and nodded. He smirked back and started picking through the different items throughout the kitchen with you.

The current plan the two of you had was to first find weapons. That would be checked off your list first. Then once that was done you would try and contact the DPD or anyone that could help. Then once that was done, you’d both take out any guards as stealthily as you could, leaving Sam the only one left.

You’d found a sleek jacket that luckily for you, had multiple pockets on the inside. You were currently stuffing anything you could in the pockets. You heard a cabinet open the Connor turned to you with a small bottle in his hand. “Rat poison.” You said with wide eyes. “If I were to act like Sam's assistant still, I could kill him with this,” Connor said with a thoughtful look in his eyes. “How would you do that then come back here without him knowing? That would be-“ You were cut off with a knock on the door. You both paused and looked at each other with wide eyes. Connor quietly told you to hide somewhere while he checked out the door.

Hiding in a room close to the door you were still hidden. Connor opened the door and thankfully it was just a guard. “I’ve been sent here to check if everything is going according to plan.” The tall android asked with its head tilted high. Connor nodded. “It was before you showed. So if you could just leave that would be grand.” He said with a huff. At least he was still good at playing an asshole. The guard looked down at him before squinting. “You’re lying. You haven’t even started to hurt the girl have you?” It asked before walking up to Connor making him walk back into a wall.

“What? Have you not seen this room? It’s a mess! She got away and is hiding somewhere and it’s my- HEY!” Connor got cut off by the android walking around to try and find you. “If you were doing such a great job she would’ve been dead by now. I will now find her, and do what you were assigned to do.” It said while checking rooms. You heard it getting closer but you stayed still.

Connor, being the bright man he was had an amazing idea. It may not work but it was worth a try. Taking the large android's hand into his own, he yelled at it to wake up. The android looked unfazed at first but then was shocked. “Oh- I am so...I am so sorry!” It said shocked before removing it- his hand from Connors. “Holy shit, I can't believe that worked.” You’d said while coming out of your hiding spot. The android looked at you before backing away from the both of you. “What did you do to him?” You said while looking at the now confused android. “I just... woke him up. He was under Sam's control. But that means I can probably do that to the others.” Connor said while both of you looked at the android and now had a new plan, and a new member of getting the fuck out of this place.

About thirty minutes later after discussing and explaining to the new crewmember or had he named himself “Jay” Connor had randomly zoned off into space. Then he had gasped. “What?” You said looking over to him. “I just got a connection with Nines.” He said now closing his eyes and putting his index and middle finger up to his LED. You were stunned. “W-How? What’s he saying?” You said waiting for a response from Connor. He was silent for a few before speaking again. “I explained the situation to him and what our plan is. He said that Sixty set up a raid and that they should be here shortly. We need to go.” Connor said moving around to find anything else he would need. “What? Oh god, how is this going to work? We haven’t even thoroughly thought anything through!” You said pacing around the room. “They wouldn’t suspect a thing from me. I’m huge, I can take down any of the other guards.” Jay said looking at you and Connor.

“I think I’m going to get sick.” You said curling in on yourself and holding onto your knees bending over and breathing quickly. You had so much adrenaline not too long ago, what happened? Connor rushed over to your side and ran a hand comfortingly down your back. “We’ll be okay. We have everything we need. If we don’t go now, it’ll be worse.” He explained as you straightened yourself out. You nodded, and then the three of you ventured out onto the crooked hallways of Utopia.

“Connor explained that there is an SQ800 with them. It’s a military-grade android but Connor somehow converted it from Sams control. He just informed me that they are now moving out into the rest of the building.” Nines said as the whole crew was driving to Utopia. Gavin groaned from the other side of the van. “I am not looking forward to this. But at the same time, I just want them back.” He said leaning his head in his hands. Tina was there and was currently leaning up against Gavin with her arm holding him close. Hank was sitting at the edge of the metal bench in the van near the doors while Nines sat next to the two other agents of the FBI. Meanwhile, Sixty was driving and another Agent was in the passenger seat.

Sixty had informed everyone that they were almost at Utopia. As everyone huddled one last time, then quickly got prepared to go kick some ass, and save their friends.

You’ve already gotten two more androids on your side, and they were now moving around on their own to find more and convert them. You and Connor were moving down another level of the hotel as you saw multiple guards with guns. “Shit, are they waiting for us?” You asked quietly as Connor swiftly moved back behind the wall you were leaned on and a gunshot quickly buzzed past his head. He looked at you before clocking his gun and shrugged. “I’d think so.” He said before ducking down and going out into the hallway. You scoffed and followed getting one of your knives ready to throw.

There was a large bookshelf that thankfully was placed by a large that hid Connor and You from the guard's view. But that didn’t stop them from coming any faster towards you. You quickly ducked from the bookshelf’s hiding and threw a knife, making it land directly into one of their heads. They hit the ground with a thump as a bullet went right past your arm as you moved back into hiding. Connor looked at you with impressed eyes and smiled surprised, then ducked up to shoot a few bullets making them hit two guards square in the thirium pump.

Connor shouted at you as more guards came your way and the two of you moved closer to the second floor. “Nines said they’re close! They should be here in around five to eight minutes!” He yelled at you as he shot his gun at three guards knocking them down. Much to his distaste, a bullet went right through his shoulder. He yelled in pain and hid his body again holding his shoulder. You moved up and threw some of the remaining knives you had knocked the rest of the men from the third floor. You quickly went to Connor and helped him up. “Are you okay?!” You asked as he nodded and spoke through clenched teeth. “I’m fine, go get their guns my clips almost out.” He said as you nodded and did just that.

“Connor just said he’s been hit. Nothing serious but it’s getting worse. More of Sam's troops are finding them. They’re now on the second floor almost at first. We need to hurry.” Nines said in a concerned tone to Sixty as the van sped up more. “Shit, if one of the-“ Hank started but was cut off by Tina. “Hey, they won’t. I know it. They’re strong.” Tina said now comforting Hank.

He knew that. Hank knew that they were tough kids, but they were like family to him. And it would hurt like hell if one of them were to...“I know.” He said nodding.

Jay was fucking great at finding more of the guards to convert and help. He was also amazing at fighting. He picked one of Sam's crewmates up and threw it against the wall making it crack in multiple ways. A small little device was thrown past you hitting a wall behind you creating an explosion, blowing the wall out making everything burst into flames. “Holy shit!” You yelled quickly moving from the fire. Thankfully none of the “bad guys” were on your level anymore. But now Sam was the only one left. But now there was also a scorching fire spreading swiftly throughout the building.

A hand tapped your back and you turned expecting to find out of the androids that were helping you. You saw Sam instead. You screamed as he gripped you and had a gun pointed directly at your head. “Connor!” You yelled as he turned and his eyes went wide. He yelled your name and glared daggers at Sam. “Let her go,” Connor said walking slowly up to you. “Ah ah ah, wouldn’t want me to hurt your dearest would you now?” Sam said clicking the safety off. Connor stopped walking and continued to stare Sam down. “What do I have to do for you to let her go?” Connor asked as Sam laughed. “Let me take her. I leave with her and you leave us alone for the rest of our lives.” Sam said as you felt hot tears trail down your face. “Please, Connor go. I don’t want to die, please please please....” You sobbed as Sam drew the gun harsher into your head. “No! I can’t let you go!” Connor cried out to you and stepped closer again. Sam laughed and mocked Connor. “Awh, so tragic! Guess what?” Sam said as Connor looked at him confused. Sam then moved the gun from your head to Connor and shot at him. Connor instantly dropped to the ground clutching somewhere near his thirium pump. “Connor!” You screeched but Sam now had his hand over your mouth and the gun still to your head.

“That was fun! Now let’s go, sweetheart, it’s going to be oka-“ Sam was cut off as someone from behind him pistol-whipped him in the head making him fall. Finally finding your freedoms again you grabbed his gun once it was out of his grip and pointed it at him completely ignoring the person that just made him fall. You shot Sam in a few vital places for androids then dropped down next to Connor. You turned him over and saw blue blood staining the front of his clothes. “Con, please tell me it hit nothing important?” You asked now sobbing new tears. He breathed heavily and had his eyes shut tightly. “It.... almost hit my.... thirium pump.....” He said as you saw the bullet wound straight through the clothes he had on. “Everything’s going to be okay, right? You’re not going to... to die on me right?!” You asked frantically as he nodded. “I’ll be.... okay... need medical.... though...” He said as you then nodded and looked up to who was now standing by your side. “Gavin?!” You said then you remembered that everyone was in the same room. Sam was now being handcuffed and taken down the stairs and Hank was just now walking, well, running up the stairs along with everyone else.

“I found a way in without anyone noticing. I decided to come in and serve that bitch what he had to come.” Gavin said while shrugging. Medical units for androids were now rushing up the stairs as well as EMTs for you. You tried explaining to them you were fine but the gashes and cuts you had told them otherwise. You watched them take Connor away once you got outside as you were taken into the back of an ambulance and let your exhaustion finally consume you.

You woke up to a phone call. Your muscles ached and screamed at you to stop moving but it didn’t work as you picked up your phone. “Hello?” You asked in a groggy and lost voice. You cringed at the sound of it. “Hey, beautiful.” The voice on the other end of the phone said to you cheerfully. “Connor!” You said excitedly sitting up quickly in the hospital bed then also quickly regretting it. “Hey, how are you!?” You said much louder than you wanted to but also couldn’t contain the happiness in your heart that Connor was okay. “I’m great. You sound like you’re doing good too.” He said with a slight chuckle and you laughed a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, I was just happy to hear your voice again.” You said toying with the blanket that lay across you.

“Me too. I can't wait to get out of here, everyone that walks by my room stops to stare because of who I am.” He said with a huge sigh. “What do you mean?” You said as he hummed confused. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe just the roll I had in the whole revolution, but I don’t know it could just be a guess of mine.” He said as you laughed at him. “Oh my god, shut up.” You said still through giggles as he laughed too. Just then a nurse knocked on your door and entered. “Oh, hey I gotta go.” You said to Connor and hung up.

“I’ve been informed that you are in good condition. A few cracked ribs but nothing that rest can’t heal. You have a choice to stay or to leave.” She said while undoing a few of the machines you were hooked up to. “Oh, I’ll leave.” You said as she gave a warm smile. “I figured. Your fiancé is waiting for you.” She said as you looked confusedly at her. “What do you-“ A knock was heard softly and then entered Connor. The nurse smiled and excused herself shutting the door. “W-what are you doing here!” You said excitedly as he quickly came up to you and hugged you. “I thought you were still in the AMS facility downstairs?” You said hugging into his shoulder. “I said that so I could surprise you. But it seems the nurse spoiled that.” He said pulling away and then sitting on the edge of the bed you lay on.

“Oh, well I don’t care I’m just glad you’re here.” You said leaning over to kiss him, regretting the pain you just inflicted on your ribs but also didn’t regret the kiss. “Well, before we can go home we need to make a stop to the DPD.” He said holding your hand a running a thumb over the back of your hand. You groaned and leaned your head back onto the mountain of pillows. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it.” He said and with that, he helped you get ready to leave.

“Holy shit, this was worth it!” You exclaimed while looking at the papers in front of you. Most of them were about court dates for Sam going to prison, for a long time at that. And for how much you loved seeing that, you were more focused on the one sight paper that caught your eye.

A legal marriage date.

“I’ve been holding this for a while but of course being under control for that long, I never could give it to you. I hope the twenty-fifth of May is okay?” He asked while looking at you. You looked up from the document into his eyes. “Are you dumb? Of course, it’s okay!” You said hugging him tighter than you wanted and for the millionth time today, you winced in pain. You felt Connor smile into your shoulder and you then leaned back to steal a kiss from him. It lingered longer than you wanted it to and cheering and whistling were heard from behind the two of you. You broke apart to see the whole department clapping and cheering for the two of you. Even Fowler, who knew you just broke the no PDA in the office rule had a smile plastered on his face.

Gagging was heard and you let your eyes linger over to see Gavin once again acting childish. Once he saw you caught him he smiled sincerely and clapped for you. Connor laughed awkwardly and looked at you. You were then confused. “Why is everyone clapping?” You asked as Connor looked at you confused. “Hun, we just solved a huge Red Ice case as well as putting a criminal we’ve been chasing for a whole year behind bars. Why would people be clapping for us?” He said as you slapped his lightly. “Okay, I get it.” You said laughing and heard more gagging. You turned to see Gavin acting immature once again and surprisingly before you could, Connor flipped Reed off.

The look of shock on his face was everything you needed to see before cutting off into a fit of giggles.

It was over. Utopia was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute cute! Utopia is gone and no more Red Ice!! And Sam is finally behind bars. But that’s not the end, no. The next chapter will be the end of this book. I am so excited but so so sad. I’ll hate to see this go but once again if there’s anyway you guys would want a sequel let me know! I would love to write one! Anyway, i love you all so much thank you all for sticking around for this long and i’ll see you soon for the final chapter.


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The end!! I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who’s found this story and has been with me through the whole journey of this. It’s been a great few months and i can’t actually believe i’ve finished a book. The chapter is smaller than the last one. Coming in around at 1,200-1,4000 words. But i didn’t want the chapter too long. Anyways, i’ll let you get to it now. Enjoy!!

Your first court date came up to determine Sam's punishments and how long he would be in prison depending on how the judge looked at the things Sam did.

Of course, Hank, Gavin, and Tina came along with you and Connor.

When you were walking to the courtroom Sam was being walked by you in handcuffs. When he got close enough to you he spat at you and Connor. Which resulted in him being pushed harsher to walk into the courtroom.

So far, the judge was on your side. Connor had explained how he never had anything to do with Sam in the first place, and he was forced to do the things he did. The judge wasn’t very pleased to hear that in Sam's case.

Turning to you, the judge had asked you what your play in this was. You had told him everything from the start to finish. And also restating the things Sam had said to you about your father. The judge understood greatly and had given Sam a final sentence of twenty years in prison and an additional ten for the production and spread of a drug.

Not too long after that, Connor had gone through some tough shit. He’d started to have small withdrawals now and then from having some Red Ice still in his system.

You’d come home after grocery shopping one day to find him almost having a panic attack, clutching at the countertops and breathing heavily and shaking. Dropping everything on the floor you ran up to him. “Connor!” You yelled trying to get him to calm down. You got to move him to the couch and also got him to stop shaking which was an improvement from last week's episode.

You now had his breathing under control and he seemed more relaxed on the couch with his one arm flung over his eyes and his other resting on his torso. He sighed shakily and scoffed. “This is going to suck.” That was all he said as you looked at him softly and grabbed his hand with yours. “You’ll get through it, I know you can.” You said looking at your locked hands, the rings both shining greatly on your fingers.

Your wedding was now coming up. It was around March, and you needed a dress picked out. Luckily, North and Tina decided to come with you. You’d found a nice wedding dress shop not too far from the city and it was a beautiful place with gorgeous gowns. After trying on about ten dresses you’d found one that hugged your upper half snuggly but comfortably, and frayed out at the end hanging into a loose fringe. The arms were lacy and came up to your wrists. The neck was a long V-neck shape coming down to the center of your chest.

You loved it.

Looking at the price you nearly fainted. Ten grand?! For a dress!? You’d need to call Connor first, it was his money after all. And even if he had said yes, you couldn’t let him pay for this it was just too expensive. You quickly dialed Connor and he picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, is everything going alright?” Connor quickly said as you assured him everything was going great. “There’s just, a minor problem...” You said with a nervous smile he could probably hear through the phone. “What? What is it?” He asked worriedly. “There’s this dress, and it’s beautiful, but it’s ten grand.” You said as he sighed in almost relief. “Oh, I thought something was wrong. Of course, you can get it.” He said as if he wasn’t going to be forking out a lot of dough.

“Connor, this dress is expensive. I don’t want you to-“ He cut you off with a grunt shutting you up. “Nope, you want the dress, you get it.” He said as you sighed and tried to talk to him again but he just told you to get the dress and hung up.

That settles that then.

A few months later, it was now a few days before the wedding. And you were making dinner for the two of you while music played from a speaker you had behind you. It was an older song, definitely, from the year it was now. But you still enjoyed the younger songs as it was songs you grew up with. You swayed with the music as you cooked, feeling happier than you ever had felt. You felt strong arms wrap around your waist moving with you as well. You smiled and looked up to see a smirking and confused Connor looking down at you. “What?” You giggled continuing to wiggle your hips to the music, now against his front. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?” He asked still moving with you. You hummed in thought sarcastically before answering. “Making dinner and dancing.” You said turning off the stove and finally moving to face him.

He smiled now at you and went in to kiss you but you put a hand on his chest making him scoff. “What?” He pouted before you smiled. “What’s got you in a mood today?” You smirked playfully as he shrugged. “What? I can’t love my future wife?” He said folding his arms and looking at you sassily. You laughed, “No I never said that! But you usually aren’t like this when you’re in a mood. Usually, you’re subtle and sweet.” You said looking into his brown now darkened eyes. “Well, maybe I don’t wanna be sweet and subtle today, ever thought of that?” Connor said getting in your face again and close to your lips. Your heart quickly dropped low and you moved in to capture his lips with yours.

You both moved quickly and completely forgot about the cooking and were focusing on something new. Connor and you both walked up the stairs, still had had your mouths on each other while trying to discard your clothing while walking back up the stairs. It was a skill that you both thankfully now acquired.

When you got to the bedroom that you shared, You were pushed gently on the bed and Connor got on top of you. “You will not be able to walk for a while.” Was all he said and the rest of the night was a blur.

It was now your wedding day. Oh god, you were nervous. You were fixing up any last touches on yourself when you ready to walk down the aisle. This was it, your big moment.

You were being walked down the hallway when the doors opened and there stood Connor right at the end of the wedding hall. Looking handsome as ever in a dark suit with his hair in its usual state if anything neater. His face dropped and it almost looked like he couldn’t breathe when he looked at you. You walked up to where he was standing and he couldn’t even speak words. You couldn’t help the smile that spread itself on your face.

After all the preaching from the pastor, who was Markus after he volunteered, it was now time to say your vows. Connor had already said his, and now it was your moment.

You took a deep breath in and spoke. “That day when you saved me, I didn’t know who you were at first. But I felt safe, you made me feel something I’ve never felt before. And when I started to like you god was it hard to live with you and hide my attraction.” You said laughing while looking into his eyes while he smiled back. The crowd of people laughed and you continued to speak. “But I am so glad that day you decided to man up and kiss me, and that day I went to your desk and asked you about the kiss. Because if I didn’t do that I don’t think I would be marrying you.” You said inhaling before speaking once again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is if it wasn’t for things to happen I never would’ve been here in the first place. And I’m a bit thankful for that.” You ended your speech and felt the tears that were threatening to spill now all over your face.

Markus had said a few more things but you didn’t pay attention. And it seemed like Connor didn’t either. But what you did pay attention to was when those words rang out into the open. “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

You both happily moved in and kissed each other, giving the now cheering crowd a good show. You both pulled away happy, smiling, and damp with tears. This was your life now, married and happy.

Yeah, you could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you crying? No? Okay yeah cause i’m totally *wipes wet face* not either. Seriously though, i am so so sad to see this go. I’ve been thinking of making a mini sequel off of this but i’m just not sure yet. I’ll keep it in mind though! Anyways, once again thank you so so much for reading, as it has been an eventful ride. Until next time. (god the way i just ugly cried at that OKAY BYE NOW)


End file.
